Un paso hacia ti
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Laxus no ha quitado los ojos sobre Lucy desde que ésta se incorporó en el gremio. Él quería hacerla su mujer, pero no sabía cómo. La historia empieza justo después del ataque de Phantom Lord. El mago del rayo de rango S lleva Lucy a una larga misión tres meses para tratar de hacer que caiga por él. Pero no todo sale como él espera. ¿Qué va a pasar entre los jóvenes? LALU
1. La misión

Disclaimer: Los personajle pertenecen a la gran Hiro Mashima.

Éste es mi primer Fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero que os guste de verdad.

Había pasado una semana después del ataque de Phantom Lord y Lucy se sentía bastante culpable, ya que su padre Jude Heartfilia había contratado el gremio oscuro para secuestrarla y llevarla de nuevo a su casa. Su pasado había herido a los seres queridos de su gremio, los cuales consideraba su familia. Su familia, Fairy Tail.

Hacía tiempo que había huido de la gran mansión de los Heartfilia. No quería volver allí de nuevo. Los recuerdos de su padre indiferente, duro, impasible no podía quitárselos de su mente.

Todo había comenzado con la muerte de su madre cuando aún era una niña. Vagamente recordaba su rostro, sonrisa y encanto. Su padre la amaba con locura, y su muerte lo trastornó. Lo convirtió en un ser que llegó a odiar a su propia hija, porqué era la viva imagen de su madre Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy heredó los poderes de su madre (magia de espíritus estelares).

El trato que tenía con su padre empeoró cada vez más. Así creció Lucy, sin el amor de un padre y de una madre. Sin embargo, nunca estuvo sola. Sus espíritus estelares era también su familia y los quería con locura. Los espíritus estelares, por otra parte, también estaban orgullosos de servir a ésa joven rubia de ojos chocolateados, porqué muchas veces los espíritus eran vistos como herramientas.

Des de muy pequeña aprendió de su madre a respetar los espíritus celestiales. Eran seres inmortales, pero eso no quería decir que no podían sufrir o tener sentimientos.

A pesar de sufrir los constantes gritos de su padre y su comportamiento agresivo con ella, nunca perdió la esperanza de recuperar a su antiguo padre. Sin embargo, a los dieciséis años su padre arregló su matrimonio con un conde rico y ella harta huyó de casa.

Estuvo por un tiempo viajando por su cuenta por todo el reino de Fiore y aprendió a ser fuerte. Además, sus constantes viajes sirvieron de inspiración para sus libros.

Su antigua casa, es decir mansión, tenía un salón para todos los libros. Con ellos aprendió muchas cosas y a incrementar su habilidad intelectual. También, le sirvieron para evadir el sufrimiento y la soledad que sentía en esa casa. Si no fuera por sus amigos del mundo Celestial, los criados y los libros, Lucy no quería pensar en cómo habría sido su vida.

Después, encontró a Natsu al puerto de Hurgeon, quién iba en busca de su querido padre Igneel (un dragón de fuego). Happy, un gato azul con alas de color blanco era su compañero y amigo de aventuras.

Natsu la salvó de ser vendida como una esclava por Bora, un mago expulsado de un gremio de magos.

Natsu fue quién la condujo a su nuevo hogar, Fairy Tail. El Dragon Slayer del fuego le abrió las puertas hacia la calidez de una nueva familia. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a ser feliz y a sonreír como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, el ataque de Phantom Lord le recordó que nunca podría huir de su pasado.

Su padre le quería de vuelta. Después de un año de viajar por el reino de Fiore, ahora la quería de vuelta.

Lucy no quería volver. Su padre era un hombre sin corazón, a quien solo le importaba el dinero y el poder. Volver, rompería su corazón en mil pedazos.

Después de pensar en todo su pasado y en el ataque que hizo José al gremio de Fairy Tail, supo que los había decepcionado.

_-Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte-_pensó Lucy mientras unas lágrimas gruesas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras miraba la luz de las estrellas por la ventana de su apartamento.

Lucy escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas, mientras sollozaba encima de su cama con edredones de color rosa.

Una resplendor dorada apareció a su lado y de la nada salió Leo alias Loke, su amado y leial líder de los espíritus del Zodíaco.

Loke:Princesa…me duele mucho verte así-dijo mientras la recostaba en su pecho- Sabes que no es tu culpa querida.

Lucy: Loke-dijo con una voz débil a causa de los constantes sollozos-. No…quiero decepcionarlos de nuevo, han pasado por todo esto sólo por mí. No es justo.

Loke le dió un beso en la frente y le susurró en su oído con una voz suave:

Loke: Fairy Tail siempre luchará por sus Nakama. Ellos creen los unos con los otros y luchan para protegerse mutuamente. Sé se sobras que tú también harías lo mismo por ellos. Y créeme; llevo tres años en éste gremio y sé que es ser parte de esta maravillosa familia. Lucy-dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Eres fuerte. Llevo menos tiempo contigo que otros de tus espíritus y nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, pero apostaría a que puedes ser más fuerte o igual que Natsu, aunque te cueste creerme. Tu amabilidad y la grandeza de tu corazón te hacen ser alguien admirable. Nunca decepcionarás a Fairy Tail ni serás una carga para nadie.

Lucy: No tienes que agradecerme nada; te salvé porque me preocupo por ti y por todos mis espíritus-dijo con su sonrisa encantadora.

Había dejado de llorar y se encontraba mucho mejor en brazos de su león leal. Ella lo quería como a un hermano mayor que se preocupaba por su hermana pequeña.

Loke: Vete a dormir ahora. Natsu, Erza y Gray están muy preocupados por ti. No has aparecido aún por el gremio.

Lucy bajó la mirada.

Lucy: Lo sé…sólo estaba pensando que si hubiera hecho caso a mi padre quizá no hubiera herido mis nakama.

Loke sintió su corazón estrujarse. Fuera de sí cogió por los hombros a Lucy y le hizo mirar a los ojos.

Loke: ¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso! Ellos no han luchado por nada, han luchado por ti. ¿Me entiendes?

Lucy lo miró con miedo a los ojos. Nunca lo había visto así, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón. Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado en Fairy Tail? Nunca podría haber conocido a su verdadera familia. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte también para ellos.

Una nueva determinación brilló por sus ojos y miró a Loke.

Lucy: Tienes razón. Pero quiero hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos a todos.

Loke: Yo te ayudaré a entrenar si eso es lo que quieres, pero ahora a dormir.-dijo mientras recostaba a su ama en su cama y la tapaba con sus edredones de color rosado.

Lucy no tardó en cerrar los ojos y se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

…...

A las afueras de Magnolia…

Una silueta observaba des del bosque a la gran ciudad de Magnolia. El viento movía su rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás y terminado en punta. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le cruzaba su ojo derecho.

Era un hombre de unos 23 años, alto, enorme y bien musculado. Laxus Dreyar, el nieto de Makarov Dreyar, era un mago de clase-S del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Acababa de llegar de una misión y se encontraba ahora en el bosque de las afueras de Magnolia, donde había construido su campamento para pasar la noche.

Laxus era un hombre egocéntrico, arrogante y poco empático. Decía ser el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail y poco le importaban sus nakama.

Además estaba furioso con el ataque de Phantom Lord, ya que había destruido su hogar y también había desacreditado aún más las opiniones que tenía la gente del gremio de Magnolia. Eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Volvió su vista a la ciudad de Magnolia, ahora dormida y apretó con fuerza los dientes para controlar su ira que incrementaba con sólo pensar en los insultos que la gente hacía hacia su gremio. Todo había empeorado aún más con los numeritos de las famosas mujeres de Fairy tail, en prendas de baño, en la revista Sorcerer Weekly.

Pero tenía que reconocer ésas mujeres eran las más bellas de todo Fiore.

_Jiji…_Tenía que haber sacado su lado pervertido ahora, gracias a su abuelo Makarov.

Los ciudadanos de las diferentes ciudades se burlaban de ellos y decían que sólo completaban misiones destruyendo prácticamente todo lo que encontraban y las chicas se exponían ante el público para atraer la atención de los demás.

Pronto acabaría con eso. Él lo sabía. Cuando fuera maestro de Fairy Tail sólo dejaría entrar a magos fuertes. Sólo ellos pordrían permanecer en Fairy Tail. _Los miembros de Fairy Tail no deberían depender los unos de los otros, eso es para débiles-pensó enojado Laxus._

Phantom Lord había lo había enfurecido. Él se encontraba en una misión cunado había ocurrido. _¡Son unos estúpidos magos! Si hubiera estado allí les hubiera mostrado de lo que era capaz un auténtico mago fuerte de Fairy Tail. _Además Mirajane lo había llamado para ayudar a la chica rubia nueva. Eso le había dado la razón de qué Fairy Tail era patético y que estaba formado por débiles.

Laxus: Esto esculpa de esa estúpida niña nueva. De seguro que si esa mujer de pechos grandes hubiera hecho caso a mis condiciones no habría pasado nada de esto.-dijo para sí mismo y apretando con furia sus puños.

Flashback:

Laxus se encontraba en medio de una misión cuando Mirajane lo llamó haciendo uso de la lácrima que siempre llevaba consigo.

Al principio pensó que al final la mujer-demonio se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo y sexi que era y que quería pasar una noche con él. Hacía tiempo que le gustaba el carácter de la mujer albina. Mucho más, antes de la tragedia que cambió su personalidad por completo. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. El rostro de Mirajane mostraba preocupación.

Poco a poco se desvanecieron sus fantasías y la miró con desprecio.

_Así que sólo me llamas cuando necesitas que te eche una mano. Tsk._

Mirajane: Laxus…

Laxus: Uh?-soltó un gruñido y la miró con arrogancia.

Mirajane: Eres nuestra última esperanza…el maestro está seriamente herido y no podemos contactar con Mistogan.-dijo mirando hacia abajo. Esperaba que volviera a ayudar a sus Nakama o al menos a su propio abuelo- Vuelve por favor…es una emergencia.

Laxus: Qué se joda ése viejo! Hahahaha.- soltó su risa maquiavélica. - No me interesan vuestros asuntos. Cuidaos de vosotros mismos.-dijo tajante y con su mirada de superbia.

Cana que se encontraba con mirajane delante de la lácrima no pudo aguantar la superbia del nieto del maestro del gremio.

Cana: LAXUS! ERES…!

Laxus: Ése viejo ha empezado todo este lío, por qué tendría que solucionarlo yo?

Mirajane: Laxus, el objetivo de Phantom Lord es nuestra nakama Lucy.

Laxus: Uh? Quién es esa Lucy? Ahh ya recuerdo la novata tetona.-rió para sus adentros.- ¡DILE QUÉ SOLO LA AYUDARÉ SI SE CONVIERTE EN MI MUJER! ¡ Y DILE A ÉSE VIEJO QUE SE RETIRE YA PARA QUE YO PUEDA OCUPAR SU LUGAR!

Cana no podía creer que faltara al respeto a sus nakamas de ésa forma.

Cana: ¿Cómo te atreves…?-dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños y clavándole una mirada asesina al rubio que tenía una marca en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho.

Laxus: Hey, hey,… ¿Es así como le hablas a alguien a quién le estas pidiendo un favor? Por qué no te desnudas para mí, nena? Eres muy sexy…

Cana lo miró con furia y estuvo a punto de reprender sus palabra cuando Mirajane destruyó la lácrima con su magia.

Fin del flashback

_Esa maldita Mirajane... _De seguro le había quitado a Laxus una noche con la sexy Cana y con esa tetona rubia Lucy.

Tenía que admitir que des de que Natsu, el cerebro de fuego, la trajo al gremio no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Era muy sexy, eso lo sabía y sólo el sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y hacerla suya le hacía hervir la sangre.

_Maldito abuelo…de todo lo que me has enseñado tenía que ser también tu lado pervertido._

_Bueno ahora que lo pienso tampoco tengo que darme por vencido con ésa rubia. Hay esa misión que el abuelo mencionó hace poco…quizá pueda llevármela conmigo._

_Ella no se resistirá al gran Laxus Dreyar..._

Con esos pensamientos el mago de rango S, apagó la fogata que yacía encendida en su campamento y se fue a descansar en su tienda.

…...

A la mañana siguiente…

El sol ya iluminaba el apartamento de la joven maga celestial, cuando ella empezó a entreabrir sus ojos chocolateados. Aún tenía mucho sueño, ya que la semana después del ataque de Phantom Lord no había dormido lo suficiente. Pero había prometido a Loke que no preocuparía más su equipo, el Equipo Natsu, y que hoy iría de nuevo al gremio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucy se levantó del cama y fue hacia el baño. Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió hacia su tina. Abrió el agua caliente y dejó que corriera el agua hasta llenarla. Después de comprobar que la temperatura era la adecuada, se dio uno de aquellos famosos baños con su champú y jabón de fresas y vainilla. Necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de marchar hacia el gremio que tanto quería. Poco después, salió de la ya fría agua de la tina y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla de color blanco y secó su cabello.

Para vestirse Lucy cogió una de sus llaves que le permitían convocar a sus espíritus.

Lucy: ¡Ábrete puerta de la virgen! ¡Virgo!- entonó mientras tenía la llave de la criada en la mano.

Un resplandor dorado apareció y una joven criada se hizo presente.

Virgo: ¿Es la hora del castigo, princesa?-preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos, todo capeando sus manos como si fuera una niña pidiendo un regalo.

Lucy: No, no es la hora del castigo.-dijo mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en sus frente (estilo anime).- Pero sí que necesitaría alguna de tus ropas del Mundo Celestial. Algo que no acapare mucho la atención _como el traje de conejita que una vez me trajo,_ pero que sea bonito y simple para ir al gremio.

Virgo: ¡De acuerdo, princesa! ¡En un momento te traigo el traje!-dijo mientras desaparecía hacia el Mundo Celestial y volvía a aparecer con un traje para su ama.

El atuendo que Virgo le entregó era un top de color morado que hacía conjunto con una minifalda de color blanco, unos leggins que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas botas blancas de combate. Para acabar, Virgo le dio, también, un cinturón de color negro que le permitía sujetar su látigo en forma de corazón en la punta y sus llaves.

Se miró en el espejo de su baño y aprobó el buen gusto que tenía Virgo con la ropa.

Lucy: ¡Éste atuendo es fantástico Virgo! Aunque…también me veo un poco más sexy en él.

El top morado marcaba mucho sus enormes pechos.

_Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de mis amigos…jeje_-pensó mientras una gota de sudor caía al lado de su frente (al estilo anime).

Virgo: ¿El atuendo no es de su agrado, princesa?-preguntó el espíritu-criada cuando vio la forma extraña de actuar de su ama.- ¿Es la hora del castigo?

Lucy volvió a la realidad y sonrió a su querido espíritu.

Lucy: No, Virgo. El atuendo es fantástico. Puedes volver.-dijo con una sonrisa.

El top marcaba los notorios pechos de la joven rubia.

Virgo desapareció al Mundo Celestial.

_Ahora sólo hace falta arreglar mi cabello y ya podré ir a ver a Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Cana…todos mis queridos amigos._

Lucy: ¡Ábrete puerta del cangrejo gigante!¡Cáncer!

Un resplandor dorado apareció y un hombre con patas de cangrejo y unas manos con unas tijeras metálicas apareció delante de la joven maga celestial.

Cáncer: ¿Cómo quieres tu peinado, ebi?-preguntó el espíritu celestial.

Lucy: Por hoy sólo lo quiero suelto, pero ¿podrías arreglármelo para que quede bien liso y espumoso?-preguntó con educación.

Lucy quería mucho a sus espíritus y les respectaba muchísimo. Des de muy pequeña su madre le había enseñado a respetarlos.

Cáncer: Claro ebi.

Dejó su cabello suelto y lo peinó y arregló como sólo él sabía. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica de 17 años parecía toda una mujer.

Lucy: ¡Muchas gracias Cáncer!-dijo mientras abrazaba al hombre-cangrejo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cáncer le sonrió un poco sonrojado.

Cáncer: Llámame cuando necesites otro peinado ebi.

Lucy: Claro ^^.

Después de hacer volver a Cáncer al Mundo Celestial, salió del baño, cogió dos tostadas y salió para el gremio.

Cuando miró a la llave de Horologium y vio que eran las 10:00 de la mañana se apresuró a llegar al gremio.

Por el camino convocó Plue para que le acompañara hasta el gremio.

Como siempre, caminó por el muro del canal.

Pescadores: ¡Lucy-san! ¡Ve con cuidado, no te vayas a caer!

Lucy: ¡Tranquilos, no me voy a caer!-les dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al gremio, Lucy ya empezaba a oír los gritos de las peleas que Fairy Tail normalmente tenía. Aunque durante la semana posterior al ataque de Phantom Lord los miembros habían estado ocupados construyendo de nuevo el gremio, las peleas no cesaban.

Se sentía un culpable por no serles de mucha ayuda en construir el gremio, ya que el ataque era culpa suya. Sin embargo, el Equipo Natsu insistió en que recuperara las fuerzas que necesitaba.

_Ha pasado una semana y aún no he vuelto al gremio. Tendré que disculparme con mis amigos. A partir de ahora ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta por hacer._

Hizo volver a Plue al Mundo Celestial cuando se encontraba delante de las puertas del gremio y poco a poco las abrió.

Lucy: ¡Hey Minna!¡ He vuelto!-saludó a sus nakamas con esa sonrisa suya.

Natsu y Gray pararon de pelear y fueron a abrazar a su amiga.

Natsu: Luceee! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? ¡Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados!-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga con tanta fuerza que casi la asfixia.

Lucy: Nat…su…no puedo…respirar-tartamudeó por la falta de aire.

Gray: Cerebro de fuego! Las estas asfixiando!-dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Natsu: Los siento Luce!-dijo mientras deshacía el agarre.-I tú! Calipo helado! NO ME PEGUES CUANDO ESTOY CON LUCE!

Gray: ¿¡QUÉ!?¿! CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO DRAGÓN LLAMEANTE!?-gritó enojadísimo.

Erza: PARAR LOS DOS AHORA!-gritó la maga de cabello escarlata con una aura demoníaca a su alrededor que paralizó a Natsu y Gray.

Natsu y Gray se abrazaron con uno de sus brazos y exclamaron: ¡Aye!

_No cambiarán nunca…jeje^^'-pensó Lucy._

Erza volvió su mirada a Lucy y le dijo:

Erza: Lucy estoy muy contenta que hayas venido al gremio. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó preocupada.

Natsu y Gray la miraron con inquisición.

Lucy: Estoy realmente bien chicos. No hay de qué preocuparse.-les dijo con una sonrisa.- Estoy deseando de volver a hacer misiones con vosotros. Quiero ser más fuerte y entrenar para proteger a la gente que quiero. La razón por la que no he podido ir al gremio es porqué he estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido y me siento culpable por ello. Además, vosotros habéis estado ayudando a construir al gremio y yo no. Siento sólo he sido una carga para vosotros.

Natsu la cortó.

Natsu: Luce! No te culpes por lo que ha pasado, fue tu padre, ése hombre ansioso por poder y dinero y quién no ha hecho nunca una mierda por ti o pensando en tus sentimientos. No tienes que sentirte culpable por esto, porqué fue él el causante del ataque de Phantom Lord.-dijo Natsu tratando de consolar a su amiga.

Lucy: Lo sé es por eso que tengo que hacer algo al respeto….

Gray: Por una vez en la vida Natsu tiene razón- lo dicho provocó una mirada de reojo por parte de Natsu hacia Gray.- Somos nakama. Por eso actuamos juntos y si estamos en peligro nos protegemos mutuamente. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. Lullaby, la Isla Galuna…lo hemos hecho juntos. NO eres ni nunca serás una carga para nadie. Cuando luchas no te escondes detrás de tus espíritus, luchas con ellos. Además, la energía que usas para hacerlos permanecer en la Tierra te hacer ser fuerte, por qué no muchos aguantarían a muchos espíritus convocados.

Erza: Es así como deberían funcionar los gremios de verdad.-Erza continuó el diálogo de Gray-. Lucy tú no eres débil. Todo lo contrario. Muchos no sabrían que hacer ante situaciones en que tú te has visto involucrada.

Lucy: Minna…-dijo minetras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Happy ahora había entrado por la puerta del gremio. Cuando vio a Lucy fue volando hasta su pecho para abrazarla.

Happy: Lussshyyy!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.¡ Juro que jamás te diré gorda, o que comes mucho¡ Pero no vuelvas a desaparecer durante una semana!-dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de la ahora sonrojada maga.

_Sólo espero que nadie haya escuchado lo que Happy ha dicho-cogió el gato por las mejillas y las estiró._

Lucy: ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, gato estúpido!-dijo nerviosa y con una cara totalmente roja.

Natsu: No te preocupes Luce. Nadie lo sabrá aparte de nosotros. ^^-rió como un niño pequeño.

Lucy: ¿Eeeeh? ¿¡NATSU TU TAMBIÉN!?-exclamó la maga de espíritus celestiales.

_Claro cómo no. Es un Dragón Slayer y tiene unos sentidos muy bien desarrollados. Ha escuchado lo que Happy ha dicho y además lo expone en público. ¡PERO SERÁ BOBO!_

Lucy miró de reojo a Natsu y se fue al bar a hablar con Mirajane y a almorzar alguna cosa.

Lucy: ¡Hola Mira! ¿Puedo tomar un batido de fresas con vainilla para almorzar?-preguntó Lucy a la camarera Mirajane.

Mirajane: ¡Lucy! Buenos días, claro ahora te traigo tu batido favorito.-dijo la alegre camarera y se fue dentro de la cocina.

Cana que se encontraba bebiendo encima de la barra bajó de golpe la y miró a Lucy.

Cana: Lucy…que has estado haciendo por una semana eh?-dijo de forma pícara.

Lucy: No lo que tú piensas Cana ^^'.

Cana: ¡Oh, venga! Con ése cuerpazo que tienes seguro que tienes a los hombres colgando de tus pies, ¿no tengo razón? Así que dime, ¿quien es el afortunado o afortunada?-la molestó.

Lucy la miró con cara aburrida y le dijo.

Lucy: ¿No has bebido suficiente ya por hoy Cana?-cambió de tema. Los chicos eran un tema bastante delicado para ella. No es que no le gustaría tener una cita con alguien. Pero, no tenía experiencia como Cana o incluso Mirajane.

Cana: ¡Qué va! Sólo llevo 12 barriles. No cambies de tema Lucy.

Lucy la miró con ojos como platos.

_QUÉ TIPO DE GENTE SE ENCUENTRA EN MI GREMIOOO!_

Cana: Venga dímelo. Aquí hay muchos hombres apuestos. Gray y Natsu aunque son aún unos niños para mí tienen buen cuerpo. Los pectorales de Elfman se ven deliciosos…-explicaba de forma soñadora.

Lucy: ¡No sigas, no sigas!-dijo evitando el tema.

Cana: Pero el hombre que yo creo que es más apuesto es Laxus. Pero ese sinvergüenza se pierde con su superbia, arrogancia y además que es muy egocéntrico.

Lucy: ¿La-xus? ¿Apuesto?-preguntó con incredulidad a Cana.

Recordó el día que Mirajane llamó a Laxus por la lácrima para pedirle ayuda durante el ataque de Phantom Lord.

_Ese maldito sinvergüenza…sólo aceptaba ayudarme si me volvía su mujer y Cana se desnudara para él._

_Es un maldito canalla…jamás estaría con alguien como él._

Lucy: ¡Es un maldito pervertido! ¡Jamás iría con alguien como él!-dijo indignada la joven maga rubia.

Cana: Uhh? Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas-dijo para molestarla. Sabía que Lucy era muy inocente en esos temas.

Lucy: Como sea.-Lucy se giró y se encontró con Mirajane, quién ya le traía su batido.

Mirajane: Cana no molestes a Lucy. Acaba de llegar. Hace una semana que no pasa por el gremio.-dijo mirando de reojo a Cana.- ¿Lucy, como te encuentras?-dijo mirando de nuevo a la maga celestial con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lucy: ¡Mucho mejor Mira!^^.-le sonrió. Después de terminar su comida dio un vistazo al cartel de misiones y preguntó a la camarera.- ¿Oye Mira, sabes si hay alguna misión para que pueda hacer con el Equipo Natsu?

Mirajane: No tengo alguna en concreto. De momento sólo hay misiones en que se tienen que atrapar ladrones, encontrar objetos perdidos…misiones en qué la recompensa no es elevada.

Lucy suspiró y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa del bar.

Lucy: ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Necesito pagar el alquiler de mi apartamento dentro de una semana!

Mirajane: Cuando encuentre una misión puedo guardártela. Así no tendrás de preocuparte tanto de encontrar alguna.-le dijo para animarla.

Lucy: Gracias Mira^^.

Pagó por su batido de fresas y se fue en la mesa donde se encontraba el Equipo Natsu.

Natsu: ¡Hola Luce! ¿Encontraste una misión? ¡ Me muero de ganas de tener un poco de acción! ¡Estoy encendido!-dijo con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos de color negro.

Lucy: Lo siento Natsu…-suspiró- No he encontrado nada. Sólo misiones de recompensas demasiado baratas. No podré pagar mi alquiler con ésas misiones.

Natsu: ohh…-miró hacia el suelo desanimado-.

Lucy: Pero no te desanimes seguro que mañana encontraremos alguna-le dijo con sus típica sonrisa-. Además, Mira nos guardará una misión para nosotros cuando llegue alguna que nos interese.

Natsu: ¡En ese caso, no puedo esperar! ¡Cuando Mira nos dé la misión partiremos de inmediato hacia la estación de tren jeje.

Lucy: Natsu, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir hacia la estación de TREN?-preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Natsu: Me siento mareado…-el Dragón Slayer de las Llamas se puso verde en sólo pensar en el medio de transporte.

_Natsu… eres el mismo que siempre^^'-pensó Lucy_

De pronto la puerta del despacho del maestro del gremio se abrió y Makarov Dreyar caminó por el segundo piso hacia el balcón.

Makarov: Lucy, qué bueno que has llegado. Ven a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo.

El gremio quedó en silencio por un momento y observaron cómo Lucy se levantaba de la mesa, dónde se encontraba su equipo, y subía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y entró con el maestro en su oficina.

Natsu: No sé qué quiere el viejo con Lucy.-dijo el Dragón Slayer del Fuego.

Erza: Seguro hablarán del ataque de Phantom Lord y de porqué su padre estaba detrás de todo esto.-dijo mientras comía su tarta de fresa favorita.

Gray: Espero que sólo sea esto…-dijo preocupado Gray.

Gray quería a Lucy como a una hermana pequeña.

Erza: A qué te refieres.-dijo ahora una muy preocupada maga de cabello escarlata.

Gray: Lo digo porqué ya Lucy mencionó que su padre la quería de vuelta para casarla con alguien de estatus elevado y así conseguir dinero. Así que el maestro ya debe saber eso. No entiendo por qué tiene qué hablar de eso con ella ahora.

Natsu: ¿Y entonces qué piensas que quiere ahora, cubito helado?

Gray: Si tan sólo usaras un poco más tu cerebro de llamas podrías pensar en algo tú también.

Natsu y Gray hacieron una guerra de miradas, cuando Erza golpeó a los dos en la cabeza.

Erza: ¡Comportaos los dos!-exclamó una irritada Erza.

Natsu y Gray: ¡Aye!

Erza: Puede que tengas razón Gray pero eso sólo lo sabremos cuando Lucy nos los cuente. No creo que sea algo que de momento tengamos de qué preocuparnos.

En el despacho del maestro…

Lucy se sentó en la silla delante de la mesa del maestro y esperó que Makarov hiciera lo mismo y empezara el por qué la había llamado en su despacho.

Makarov: Lucy estoy el corriente de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el ataque de Phantom Lord. No volveré a dejar que alguien hiera a mis niños. No te sientas culpable, porqué es tu padre el responsable de todo esto y el consejo se encargará de hablar con él.

El maestro suspiró y empezó otra vez su discurso.

Makarov: Eso, pero no es el motivo por el que te hecho subir hacia aquí.-dijo el maestro gravemente.

Lucy lo miró preocupada, preguntándose qué tan importante era lo que le tenía que decir.

De pronto un sujeto musculado entró en la oficina y miró a la rubia preocupada que hablaba con el maestro del gremio.

Makarov: Irás con Laxus en una misión de rango S. Es de suma importancia la ayuda de una maga celestial. No quiero hacerte esto, pero no tienes ninguna opción. Mistogan, Erza, Mirajane y Gildarts no tienen permitido hacer esta missión. Por eso, Laxus es el único mago de clase S disponible.

Lucy intentó asimilar la información que le había soltado Makarov.

Lucy: ¿¡QUÉ!?-chilló.- Erza se encuentra en el gremio. ¡De ninguna manera me voy con ése pervertido!

Laxus soltó un gruñido molesto por la acusación de la rubia.

Laxus: Oye estúpida _Blondy_, si hubiera otra maga celestial no hubiera perdido el tiempo con alguien tan débil como tú-mintió el joven rubio.

Lucy: ¡Mi nombre es Lucy! Además, tu eres rubio también por si aún no te habías dado cuenta-le hizo una mueca.

Laxus: Como sea, _chikie_. Tsk-le gruñó y miró a su abuelo.

Makarov miró a los dos jóvenes.

Makarov: Iréis los dos solos y no se hablará más del tema.

Lucy tragó saliva y le preguntó:

Lucy: ¿Qué dice la misión, de todos modos?-dijo derrotada

Makarov: Por lo que sabemos un gremio oscuro se ha establecido en un pueblo del norte de Fiore y ha aparecido una extraña magia que se asemeja mucho a la magia del Mundo Celestial, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello. Es una misión de rango S. No es tan fácil como las que has hecho hasta ahora, sin contar la de la Isla Galuna.-el maestro dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna vertebral de Lucy y se tensó en pensar que lucharía contra un gremio oscuro y estaría a solas con un completo egocéntrico, arrogante y pervertido mago de clase S.

Laxus no desapercibió la inquietud de la joven maga y sonrió arrogantemente para sus adentros. _Por lo que veo no será tan difícil enojarla o molestarla- pensó el joven rubio._

Makarov: Los dos partiréis mañana. Empaquetad todo lo que necesitéis para esta misión de 3 meses.

Lucy: ¿¡3 MESES!? ¡¿Estais todos locos?!-preguntó una asustada maga celestial.

_Estúpida mujer…porqué tiene que chillar a todas horas_.-pensó Laxus mientras frotaba sus adoloridas orejas.

Makarov: Así es. Laxus si puedes irte ahora, tengo que hablar con Lucy a solas.

Laxus se marchó malhumorado del despacho de su abuelo.

Makarov: Laxus puede ser egocéntrico, arrogante y un pervertido, aunque eso seguro que lo ha terminado sacando de mí.-dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por el lado de su frente al estilo anime.- Pero antes no era así. Además, no creo que sea capaz de hacer daño a alguien de su propio gremio aunque su carácter puede hacernos tener opiniones equivocadas sobre él.

Lucy: Entiendo que quieras defender a tú nieto, pero aun no puedo creer su comportamiento cuando luchábamos contra Phantom Lord. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Laxus? Has dicho que antes no era así. Debe haber tenido un pasado horrible.

Makarov: Laxus nació prematuramente y su salud era muy débil. Su madre murió en el parto y su padre loco por el poder implantó una lácrima en su ojo derecho para hacerlo más fuerte. Sólo quería que su hijo fuera fuerte, porqué estaba harto de que fuera un siempre débil, que no tenía nada de fuerza. Cuando su padre fue expulsado de Fairy Tail se volvió así. Des de ahora lo he criado yo mismo. No hables de ese tema con él. No se cómo se lo tomaría. A veces su temperamento le ha llevado a consecuencias poco gratas.

Lucy se sintió mal. Tenía un pasado muy parecido a Laxus, aunque no tan duro como el suyo.

Lucy: Voy a hacer lo que pueda para completar esta misión.

Makarov sonrió a su querida maga celestial y le deseó mucha suerte mientras la acompañaba hacia afuera.

Lucy se quedó petrificada en recordar a su equipo y en como tomarían las nuevas noticias.

Natsu: ¡Luce! Que tanto hablabas con el viejo.-dijo mientras corría hacia ella.

Erza, Gray y Happy lo alcanzaron poco después.

Lucy: Chicos…-dijo una preocupada maga de espíritus estelares.

Gray: ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?-preguntó preocupado el mago de hielo. _Sabía que había algo más en todo esto._

Lucy: El maestro me ha dicho que tengo que hacer una misión de suma importancia de rango S de 3 meses.

Todos los del equipo Natsu: ¿¡Que dijo que qué!?

Natu: Qué bien Lucy^^ cuando partimos a hacerla? ¡Estoy encendido!

Erza: Tonto, al menos tiene que acompañarla un mago o maga de dicho rango. No te preocupes Lucy, yo te acompañaré.-dijo con determinación la maga en armadura, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera para animarla.

Lucy: No es eso. Quiero que vengan conmigo, pero el maestro Makarov ha dicho que tengo que hacer esta misión con Laxus. Ése es el problema.-suspiró.

Todo el gremio: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Gray: ¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE IR CON ÉSE TIPO! ¿Acaso no recuerdas como rechazó dar una mano durante el ataque de Phantom Lord? De ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas con ése maldito pervertido!-dijo quitándose las ropas.

Lucy: Gray…tus ropas.

Gray: ¡Porqué siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo!-dijo y empezó a buscarlas por todo el gremio.

Erza: No veo por qué no puedo ser yo. Yo también soy una maga de rango S.

Natsu: ¡Yo también soy fuerte! ¡Puedo derrotar a Laxus aquí y ahora!

Laxus: Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo un divertido Laxus, quién miraba des del segundo piso la escena que montaba el equipo de _Blondy_-.

Erza: LAXUS! Yo también puedo acompañar a Lucy en ésta misión.-gritó irritada.

Laxus: No quiero ser rudo, pero ha sido decisión de mi viejo, Titania.-comentó arrogantemente.

Lucy lo miró de mala gana. Si Makarov decía la verdad, cosa que no dudaba Laxus había cambiado muchísimo.

Makarov se puso en el balcón del segundo piso.

Makarov: En ésta misión de rango S piden a Laxus y a Lucy. A nadie más-comentó el maestro a sus nakama.

Todos: Pero Lucy…

Makarov: Es la hora de dejar que Lucy muestre de que es capaz. Ella es fuerte. Confiad en ella.

De mala gana el Equipo Natsu se calló y desearon suerte a su querida Lucy.

Lucy se marchó a su casa para empaquetar sus cosas y después de escribir las nuevas noticias en una carta para su madre se fue a dormir.


	2. Oshibana

Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me perteneces. Sino, Laxus x Lucy sería la pareja oficial...jeje. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

Espero que os guste especialmente este capítulo (he dedicado bastante de mí tiempo) y no olviden dejar algún cometario, ya que los adoro. Además, de que me ayuda a saber que piensan de ésta historia.

Gracias a todos: Gladius52, lunanight19, The Goode Chamaleon, johanboi, lockaanny, tab1012, XxShyxX... por apoyar mi historia.

Sólo me queda terminar mis estudios…para poder publicar más jeje

Sin más preámbulos,

Empieza el capítulo "2" jeje ^^

…

Lucy despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas de su ventana. Empezó a desperezarse, todo estrechando sus articulaciones, y se frotó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz cegadora del hermoso día.

Al final de su cama se encontraba la ropa que llevaría hoy para irse con Laxus en la misión que le fue asignada por el maestro de su gremio. Lucy se encontraba muy asustada y nerviosa. Tres meses con el engreído, arrogante y pervertido hombre-relámpago serían su peor pesadilla.

Laxus era uno de los más poderosos magos de Fairy Tail y si él la impulsaba a hacer lo que él quisiera, ella no podría defenderse contra él. Pero él no sería tan estúpido de hacerla enojar. Lucy era amiga del Rey Espíritu y de todos sus espíritus celestiales. Ella se confiaba en que ellos la protegerían.

-_Ahh-Lucy suspiró.-Me pregunto qué mal puede ir esta misión. Espero que Laxus se comporte. No quiero hacer frente a la falta de respeto que tiene hacia sus propios Nakama-. -Estúpido thunder butt*- Murmuró hacia sí misma._

_-Bien hecho, Lucy. Ahora eres tú la que no tienen respeto hacia él. -pensó frustrada._

_-Será un viaje muy largo y no porque sea una misión de tres meses. Tengo que hacer con él la misión, ese es el problema._

El tren partiría hacia la ciudad de Oshibana. Después, tendrían que viajar hasta Wass Forest, con una parada en Shirotsume, para comprar provisiones. Desde allí, tendrían dos días para ir al lugar de la misión.

Sin embargo, para llegar hasta allí tenían que cruzar las más altas montañas nevadas. –_Qué suerte la mía-pensó una aborrecida maga celestial._

Miró las llaves y vio que Horologium marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana. Como ella no tenia que encontrarse con su compañero de viaje hasta las 9:00 en la estación de Magnolia, se levantó de la cama, sin ninguna prisa, y recogió la ropa de la cama para ir a darse un baño.

Lucy dejó que el agua caliente llenara la tina y se dirigió al espejo de su baño para verse reflejada.

_-¿Por qué no le importa a Laxus ir en una misión conmigo? Laxus es considerado un mago solitario, y que por lo general va solo en sus misiones. Me perturba que quería que yo fuera solo por ser una maga celestial, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que Mirajane o incluso Cana podría hacer la misión mejor que yo.-pensó Lucy._

_-Sé que son mucho más mujeres en todos los sentidos. Laxus es un pendejo pervertido. No creo que él se hubiera dicho que no ir en una misión de tres meses con Mira o Cana. Si bien, no tengo ninguna opción de hacer esa misión con él. No me importa si Laxus esté o no de acuerdo. Tengo que hacer éste trabajo._

Lucy puso un jabón líquido en el baño, que ya estaba lleno de agua caliente y, a continuación, del agua tomó un color rosa y comenzó a oler a flores de Sakura.

-_No hay nada como un relajante baño…me pregunto cuándo voy a poder a volver hacerlo. -Se preguntó a sí misma al entrar en la tina y se tumbó con la espalda respaldada en la pared del baño._

Empezó a mojarse el cabello con el agua de la tina, que olía a dulces flores, y luego lo enjabonó con su champú de vainilla y fresas. Estuvo unos minutos lavando cuidadosamente su cuero cabelludo, para no dejar rastro alguno de la suciedad que ayer había acumulado en el gremio, con todas y cada una de las peleas que sus amigos hacían cada día. Después, siguió con su cuerpo con un jabón con el mismo aroma del champú y cuando terminó enredó su silueta en una toalla rosa espumosa.

El baño hizo un trabajo digno con la rubia maga celestial. Cuando se miró de nuevo en el espejo, se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba más relajado y sus expresivos ojos tenían aquél dulce brillo especial.

_-Horologium ahora marca las 7.00 . Bueno, tengo todavía tiempo para desayunar, vestirme y terminar de empaquetar las cosas en mi mochila - Lucy se dijo a sí misma mientras puso su mano en su barbilla pensando en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora._

La misión sería en un lugar frío. Por lo tanto, Lucy cogió ropa de abrigo. Hasta Oshibana, el frío no se haría presente, pero ella pensó mejor prevenir antes que nada.

Después de ponerse una camiseta de invierno y pantalón gris, se puso sus botas de combate, que estaban cubiertas de lana negra, en la parte interior, para protegerla del frío.

Pensaba también llevarse unas orejeras y una gorra de lana para cuando llegaran a Oshibana, pero llevar mucha ropa en el tren le sería bastante incómodo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de desayuno.

Lucy comió un sándwich rápido. A continuación, pensó en pedir más comida a Virgo si se quedaba con hambre durante el viaje hasta Oshibana.

Después de terminar su almuerzo, Lucy puso sus platos a la vasija para limpiarlos. Era una chica ordenada y le gustaba tener las cosas siempre limpias y en su lugar.

_-¡Es verdad! Casi se me olvida que tengo que hablar con la dueña de mi apartamento. Como estaré fuera durante tres meses voy a tener que pagar el alquiler cuando vuelvo de mi trabajo. Es decir, si voy a poder volver con vida del trabajo-suspiró pensando en la arrogante y siniestra sonrisa de su nuevo compañero de viaje._

Cuando ella entró en el comedor, se quedó estupefacta. Natsu y Happy estaban jugando con un montón de peces que habían dejado en la mesa de Lucy.

Lucy: ¡CÓMO HABÉIS ENTRADO!-exclamó más confundida que enojada. -_Juraría que cerré todo antes de que me fuera a la cama.-habló para sí misma._

Después, ella observó que tanto, Natsu y Happy tenían la piel ennegrecida.

Natsu: Buenos días Luce! Happy yo venimos a tu apartamento para llevarte algunos peces, para que puedas comértelos durante tu misión.-Natsu dijo sonriendo. -Hemos entrado por la chimenea, vaya suerte la nuestra. ¿Por qué cerraste todo? Podríamos haber entrado por la ventana, como siempre hemos hecho. -dijo deprimido.

_-Eso explica el color de su piel…pero serán tontos-pensó._

Happy: ¡Aye! Lucy como comes mucho pensé que necesitarías más comida, ya que te vas por tres meses y…-Happy no logró terminar la frase, porqué una enojada Lucy por los comentarios del gato azul lo cogió por la cola y lo zarandeó de un lado para el otro.

Lucy: Yo no como tanto, estúpido gato! Y permítanme que les pregunte algo. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda llevarme todo este pescado? Y dejen de entrar sin permiso a la casa de otra persona. -suspiró y trató de calmarse.-Bueno, agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda. Son mis mejores amigos, pero no puedo llevarme los peces.- dijo un poco más calmada.

Natsu: ¿Por qué, Luce? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hemos estado pescando toda la mañana para darte una sorpresa.-dijo un desalentado Natsu.

Lucy se quedó helada. ¿Habían pasado toda la madrugada para hacer algo por ella y sólo se le ocurría tratarlos de ésa forma? Les debía unas disculpas.

Lucy: Lo siento Natsu, están en lo cierto, perdóname. Creo que le pediré a Virgo que guarde los peces en el Mundo celestial, para que no tenga que cargarlo durante todo el trayecto.- les dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

Natsu: Ok, no te preocupes. Yo siempre te perdonaría. Eres mi mejor amiga. -dijo poniendo los pulgares arriba.

Lucy sonrió sinceramente de su mejor amigo un poco sonrojada.

Happy voló hacia Lucy y la abrazó.

Happy: Lussshy…te echaremos de menos. Cuando vuelvas iremos todos a una misión.-dijo el gatito azul sollozando en el pecho de la rubia.

Natsu puso una mano sobre su espalda y puso su rostro contra su frente.

Natsu: Ten cuidado, Luce. Ya verás como todo irá bien. Si la anguila eléctrica te pone una mano encima te juro se las verá conmigo- Natsu dijo mientras miraba directamente a Lucy en los ojos.

Lucy se sonrojó nuevamente. Nunca había visto Natsu tan seguro de sí mismo y comportarse de una forma tan madura como lo estaba haciendo él ahora.

Natsu deshizo el contacto y le dijo que Erza y Gray, también, querían despedirse de ella, pero que se habían ido por la noche en una misión importante.

Lucy: Natsu…estaré bien.-dijo de tal manera que sonara un poco segura.-No se preocupen chicos, no desapareceré. Cómo de difícil puede llegar a ser la misión? Tendré un fuerte mago de clase S a mi lado.

Natsu: Laxus es un buen muchacho, ya lo sé.-Natsu dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Lucy le sonrió y estaba a punto de darle un abrazo de despedida, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban fuera de su apartamento.

Natsu: ¡Nos vemos pronto Luce! Recuerda que tenemos que hacer una misión cuando regreses. ¡Así que mejor vuelvas!-el chico con pelo rosa dijo ya en la distancia.

Lucy suspiro, cogió su chaqueta de piel blanca y llamó a Virgo para llevara su equipaje al mundo celestial.

Lucy: ¡Ábrete puerta de la virgen! ¡Virgo!- entonó mientras tenía la llave de la criada en la mano.

Virgo apareció, cogió todo el equipaje y lo transportó a su mundo.

Virgo: ¿Necesita algo más princesa?¿Es la hora del castigo?-dijo cuando volvió con ojos de perrito abandonado.

Lucy: No, Virgo no necesito más de tu ayuda ahora. No es un castigo, puedes regresar.-le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amigable.

Virgo: Llámame cuándo quieras de vuelta tu equipaje o si quieres que cargue con el de tu acompañante.

Lucy: Lo haré.

Virgo desapareció en un orbe dorada.

_-Ahora, sólo tengo que hablar con la dueña de mi apartamento… y ya puedo ir hacia la estación de hacia de Magnolia. -se dijo para ella_. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. -_Ooooh mierda... no me puedo dejar de temblar. No por la emoción, por supuesto. ¿Será miedo? Estoy nerviosa y tal vez tenga un poco de miedo. Pero, ¿quién no estaría asustada? Me iré en una maldita misión de tres meses con un completo pervertido. Qué suerte la mía, una mierda -masculló ella._

Laxus era muy intimidante. Todos los miembros del gremio no se meterían con un sujeto como él. Sin embargo, a veces se merecía que alguien le enseñara una buena lección. También era un hombre solitario. No parecía ser una persona amable ni amigable_. -__Me pregunto si podría hacer amistad con él-ella pensó, pero, no estaba seguro de eso último._

Lucy recordó la soledad que sintió en su propia casa con su padre, antes de entrar en Fairy Tail. Entendía muy bien que era sentirse sola.

Intentó despejar los pensamientos melancólicos de su mente y comenzó a mirar hacia adelante. Ese era lo único que tenía que hacer para sentirse mejor. Lucy no era una chica débil después de todo. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente, pero se sentía orgullosa de su fuerte corazón y de una mente inteligente que muchos envidiarían.

Poco después de la lucha consigo misma, cogió una chaqueta de invierno blanco con pelo alrededor de ella y dejó su apartamento.

Mientras Lucy caminaba por las escaleras hacia la puerta de la ama de llaves, volvió la vista atrás y suspiró. Se sentía como si estuviera dejando algo importante detrás. Aunque, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era. En su apartamento que ella comenzó su nueva vida con la calidez de su familia cuento de hadas.

-_Siempre he ido en misiones con Natsu, Happy o el resto de mis compañeros. Ahora me dirijo a mi primera misión con alguien que no es una parte de mi equipo. Ni tan sólo he ido en una misión con mi mejor amiga Levy . Y, ahora, voy a sentirme bastante nerviosa con ése lunático eléctrico – se dijo a si misma frustrada._

Lucy suspiró una vez más, y llamó con un suave golpeteo con el dorso de su mano a la puerta de la ama de llaves.

Ama de llaves: ¿Lucy? Creo que ya me has pagado el alquiler de este mes. ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar? ¿Estás en algún tipo de problemas de nuevo? ¿Tus compañeros ha hecho algo en tu apartamento? - preguntó preocupada.

Aunque, el ama de llaves había sido, a veces, muy terca y reticente, tenía un lado muy amable.

Lucy: No te preocupes, no es nada. No tienes que preocuparte. -Dijo Lucy de inmediato, después de las numerosas preguntas de la ama de llaves.- Sé que este mes ya he pagado mi renta. He venido a decirle que me voy en una misión de tres meses. No voy a poder pagar el alquiler hasta que vuelva.

Ama de llaves: ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada? Puedes pagar el alquiler al volver. Pero mejor que regreses, entendido? -dijo la dueña.

Lucy sonrió y le agradeció a la ama de llaves que pudiera pagar cuando volviera. También, le dijo que no haría la misión ella sola, así que no tenía que preocuparse.

_-Confío en que esta joven no se meta en ningún problema. Siempre es amable con la gente y merece ser tratada con respeto. Me alegro de que haya elegido vivir en uno de mis apartamentos. -la ama de llaves pensó, mientras observaba como Lucy comenzaba a caminar por la calle hacia la estación de tren de Magnolia._

…...

-Nunca pensé que encontraría una clara oportunidad para conocer mejor a la chica tetona. En tres meses pueden suceder muchas cosas…No. ¿Cómo puede una mujer como esa hacerme caer tan bajo? Además, ella está con ése estúpido dragón de fuego. ¿Entonces por qué la quería para ésta misión? Era una completa inútil y débil.-pensó Laxus cuando salía del baño, vestido y listo para ir a la estación.

Comió algo que le llenara el estómago de la nevera de su casa. Hasta Oshibana eran 4 horas de viaje. Luego les costaría dos días enteros llegar a Shirotsume y dos o tres días más hasta Wass Forest.

Laxus tenía muy claro que a partir de Oshibana irían andando. No le gustaban los transportes y prefería sentir la tierra a sus pies.

La chica rubia tenía todas las pintas de ser una mujer que no le gustaba mucho caminar.

_-Tal vez podría burlarme de ella si le digo que iremos andando de Oshibana hasta Shirotsume -se rio burlonamente con arrogancia hacia._

-_Lo único que espero es ésta estúpida mujer no se queja, hay rumores de que es muy tenaz- pensó Laxus que ya creía tener un dolor de cabeza._

_-No creo que pueda ser tan difícil, sin embargo.-que asumió muy confiado._

A pesar de todo eso, cuando pensó en lo cerca que estaría de la mujer que muchos hombres deseaban, puso una sonrisa maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. _-Estos tres meses serán realmente interesantes… -pensó divertido._

Salió de su casa, después de cerrarla, y caminó por el bosque de Magnolias para llegar a la estación de tren.

A Laxus no le preocupa la misión que le había asignado Makarov y a Blondie*, ya que estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo él era mago de rango S.

A veces, en este tipo de misiones no había información relevante. _-Me pregunto si esa débil caliente maga celestial tendrá miedo -sonrió.- No me importaría tenerla entre mis brazos y entre mis...esto aún tendrá que esperar, pero no faltará poco.-pensó mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lujuria._ Pero, se preguntaba qué tipo de misión llevarían a cabo.

Lo único que sabía era que un gremio oscuro estaba en Wass Forest, y que una magia muy parecida a la de Blondie había aparecido cerca de la aldea Clearleafe, dónde empezarían la misión. (W: Este pueblo es inventado, pero el resto de las ciudades que he mencionado están marcados en el mapa del reino de Fiore).

Cuando Laxus llegó a la estación de tren eran las 8.45h.

Aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que el tren llegara y partiera hasta Clover Town. Ellos bajarían a la parada anterior, la de Oshibana.

Él gruñó, porque no le gustaba la idea de estar en un tren. El Laxus Dreyar no iba a demostrar su debilidad.

Lo primero que vio al llegar era la chica, con la que tenía muchas fantasías, sentada en un banco y leyendo un libro, mientras esperaba el tren.

El brillo del sol iluminaba las páginas de color beige del libro de Lucy.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que Laxus Dreyar había llegado, porque estaba demasiado sumergida en su libro. Hasta que Laxus no se plantó delante de ella, no supo que él ya se encontraba en la andana del tren. Ella terminó de leer, ya que la imponente silueta del mago de la electricidad le taponó la luz del sol y no pudo seguir con la interesante lectura.

Miró sus enigmáticos ojos verdes-azulados y él le sonrió socarronamente. Entonces, ella miró hacia abajo para tener una vista más buena de sus tuneados músculos y así de paso evitar la mirada divertida del atractivo mago de rango S.

La camisa púrpura de Laxus que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados dejó sin aliento a la joven maga celestial y trató de mirar a cualquier sitio que no fuera el atractivo y arrogante Laxus Dreyar. El abrigo con pelo alrededor que Laxus llevaba siempre consigo y los auriculares acabados en forma de punta alrededor de su cuello eran otra parte de su atractivo.

Laxus era consciente de la mirada atrevida de la chica rubia tetona y rio suavemente. Laxus pensó que tenerla solo para él le costaría poco trabajo después de todo.

Cuando escuchó la pequeña risa del mago Lucy lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. El suave brillo del sol iluminó partes de su cuerpo, cuando Laxus se volteó un poco, y Lucy admiró de nuevo su hermosa anatomía y la sexy cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en el ojo derecho.

Por su sonrisa socarrona y arrogante, Lucy se dio cuenta de que Laxus era una persona que no se preocupaba por lo que otros podían pensar de él, mientras que no fuera su propio placer.

Se sentía un poco incómoda, porque estaba preocupada por la fuerza y temperamento del mago de rango S._ \- No es alguien con el que me meterí__a__-sonrió nerviosamente._

Se rumoreaba que era unmago muy poderoso. Por lo tanto, Lucy no podía evitar sentir miedo y un poco de respeto hacia él, ya que la diferencia de sus fuerzas era muy alta.

Se perdió en sus misteriosos ojos verde-azulados una vez más y sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando lo miró. Lucy sabía en que se metería si mostrara cierto interés por el atractivo del arrogante, egocéntrico y egoísta Laxus Dreyar. _-__Pero no puedo dejar de mirar su cuerpo…quien será tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo caliente que es Laxus-pensó para justificar su comportamiento._

Laxus: ¿Cuándo tiempo te piensas quedar aquí mirando mi cuerpo, eh Blondie?-preguntó Laxus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-¿Quién hubiera pensado que Blondie tuviera un lado pervertido -pensó mientras una sonrisa socarrona de ponía en sus labios._

En ese momento Lucy despertó de su trance y se sonrojó.

Laxus: Muévete, chickie. Tenemos prisa para coger el maldito tren. -dijo Laxus de forma ruda para ver la expresión de la chica que le gustaba. No le gustaba de forma emocionalmente, él no era así, para nada. Laxus Dreyar era un hombre que se acostaba con la mujer que le interesaba y de la noche a la mañana ya se encontraba con otra. Nunca había tenido una relación y nunca tendría una.

_\- ¡Ah, no! No voy a dejar que me trate como un maldito paño sucio. Maldito sinvergüenza -pensó airadamente._

Pero, de repente se paró y su mal genio y furia desaparecieron. Entonces comenzó a sentirse incómoda entorno a él. _-¿Y si me electrocuta? No voy a poner mi vida en peligro con su fuerte temperamento, además que no lo conozco como para decirle lo que pienso -se estremeció con sus propios pensamientos. -Pero yo también soy demasiado terca y no voy a darme por vencida. No soy una cobarde después de todo._

Laxus miró a la incómoda maga rubia, después de su rostro enojado, y él sonrió socarronamente hacia sí mismo. _-Esto va a ser muy divertido. Primero se pone hecha una furia, me mira con esos ojos marrones llenos de fuego de su incesante ira hacia mí y después, me mira con miedo. Me preguntó que estará pasando por su cabeza._

Lucy: Uh-mm… - dijo Lucy.

Laxus: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Laxus casi gruñó.

Lucy: Ya he comprado nuestros boletos.-dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta la andana de la estación de tren.

Lucy: ¡Espérame! -ella casi le gritó, cuando corrió para alcanzar los grandes pasos de Laxus.

Laxus: Qué molesta que eres-dijo.

Lucy trató de controlar su respiración entrecortada por la carrera que hizo para poder alcanzarlo.

Laxus: Pero que cojones. ¿Eres tan débil que no puedes ni dar cuatro pasos, Blondie? -se burló.

Ella gruñó en respuesta.

El tren llegó a la estación y Laxus y Lucy lo abordaron.

Cuando Lucy se sentó delante de Laxus en su compartimento dejó escapar un suspiró y le dijo a Laxus:

Lucy: Por si no aún no lo sabías no estaba "admirando" tu cuerpo, Sparky*. He visto hombres mucho más atractivos de lo que eres tú. -le dijo Lucy.

Laxus: ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar mujer?-dijo enojado. -_¿Qué carajos piensa que es ésta estúpida Blondie para dirigirse hacia mí de esta forma! La voy a electrocutar. -pensó furioso. - Y cómo que ha visto hombres más atractivos que yo. No sabe con quien se está metiendo._

Lucy: Ya me has escuchado, Sparky-Ella le sonrió , y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

A pesar de la furia que Laxus sentía en su interior trató de calmarse y ignorar a la chica.

_-Si deseo su glorioso cuerpo tengo que controlar mi temperamento, pero que no voy a permitir que ella gane ésta batalla. Mi abuelo me mataría si le hiciera daño. Él no tiene por que darse cuenta, pero pretendo que mi cabeza esté sobre mis hombros durante un __buen __tiempo._

Laxus: Te vas a lamentar haberme llamado "Sparky", Blondie -la miró con una sonrisa siniestra y con lujuria en sus ojos.

Ella lo miró con temor y cerró los ojos. _\- ¡No__! ¡__Me va a electrocutar este maldito cabrón! -tembló._

El tren comenzó a desplazarse y Laxus se sintió impotente ante la sensación de mareo que comenzó a notar. Sin embargo, trató de ocultar su cinetosis.

Cómo Lucy no sintió nada, abrió uno de sus ojos marrones y vio que Laxus estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares y su mirada se encontraba en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana.

_\- ¿Qué demonios pasa le pasa? Antes, casi me grita por que le he llamado Sparky y ahora me está ignorando. –pensó frustrada, pero un poco aliviada por el hecho de que él no intentó hacerle daño alguno._

_Lucy observó que Laxus no tenia interés alguno por alguna cosa en particular y no era para nada una persona amable, pero ella sabía que Natsu confiaba en él.__ –Bueno, tal vez yo también deba darle una oportunidad- pensó más relajada._

_El silencio que envolvió a Lucy y a Laxus creó cierta tensión, ya que Lucy era de ésas persones que siempre le gustaba hablar con alguien._

_Laxus ya estaba acostumbrado a ése tipo de silencio, pero con Blondie se sentía extraño._

_-Bueno, no es mentida que la quiero conocer mejor. -pensó mientras luchaba contra el mareo._

_-¿Por qué los miembros del gremio la quieren tanto? Me gustaría averiguarlo por mi mismo. -pensó._

_-Pero ella continua con el idiota de Natsu.- recordó con rabia- Esta mujer está demasiado buena para estar con niños como él. Ella sólo necesitaba un verdadero hombre como YO. -pensó con hambre._

Enterrado en su pensamientos, Laxus no se dio cuenta de que Lucy se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del tren.

Cuando Laxus giró la cabeza y la miró se quedó medio embobado observando sus perfectas curvas y se lamió sus labios inconscientemente.

_-Maldita, Blondie. Ella esta irremediablemente buena. Cómo me gustaría a mí sentir el roce de su piel contra la mía y tenerla debajo de mí. Maldición. Parezco un maldito adolescente, voy a necesitar un baño de agua fría cuando lleguemos a Oshibana.-pensó mientras intentaba esconder como pudo su erección._

Lucy intentó dormir un poco durante el viaje hacia Oshibana, sin saber que un par de ojos vede-azulados la estaban observando detenidamente.

Una sacudida del tren la despertó. Lucy abrió los ojos perezosamente y se dio cuenta de que ya era pasado mediodía. Se enderezó, y que Laxus tenia la cara pálida y una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello.

Lucy: Um Laxus… ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto la chica rubia.

No hubo respuesta.

Laxus la miró de reojo y soltó un leve gruñido.

Ella trató de mantener la calma, y suspiró.

Lucy: Supongo que el Gran Laxus Dreyar es muy orgulloso y no le gustaría reconocer que tiene cinetosis -dijo Lucy.

Laxus: Y qué pasa con eso-dijo.- No es nada que te importe.

Lucy suspiró una vez más, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Laxus. Laxus, como aun estaba con los efectos del vértigo, no objetó nada sobre el comportamiento de la joven, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella quería hacer.

_-¿Por qué ella no tiene miedo de mí? ¿No sabe que soy un sujeto muy peligroso? Antes sentí su miedo cuando me miró y ahora no veo solo que preocupación. Quién diablos es esta mujer. -pensó._

Lucy agarró la cabeza de Laxus y la guio a su regazo.

Laxus: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Blondie?-Preguntó sorprendido.

Lucy: También lo hago con Natsu con su cinetosis y esto le ayuda a relajarse, eso si Erza no lo ha noqueado antes. -dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Laxus sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero trató de ignorar el enfado que sintió cuando lo comparó con ése maldito cerebro de llamas. _-¿Qué carajos! No soy como Natsu! _

Laxus sintió que su mareo disminuyó y el disfrutó de la fragancia de la joven maga celestial.

_-Bueno, Natsu no tendrá la oportunidad de obtener Blondie porque ella será mía. –pensó con superioridad. Una sonrisa se puso en sus labios cuando Lucy acariciaba su cabello y él reposaba en su falda._

Laxus no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Blondie, pero no le objetó nada. Le gustaba las suaves carícias de sus manos delicadas y pensó en lo que le podrían hacer cuando no solo le acariciara el pelo.

¿?: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES LLEGAREMOS A LA ESTACIÓN DE OSHIBANA EN 5 MINUTOS.

Lucy paró de acariciar el cabello rubio de Laxus y intentó levantarse. Laxus gruñó frustrado cuando ella dejó de acariciarlo y cuando el tren se detuvo; cogió su equipaje y se fue fuera de la estación.

Lucy resopló siguió como pudo los grandes pasos de su compañero quien ya se encontraba fuera del vagón del tren.

Lucy: ¡Hey! Espérame! -Dijo enojada.

Laxus: ¿Por qué no puedes ser más molesta, eh Blondie? -dijo irritado.

Lucy se lo quedó mirando irritada por la falta de respeto.

Lucy: Eres un maldito loco, no sé la razón por la que no te puedas comportar como una persona más madura. Cualquier miembro del gremio es más fácil trabajar que con alguien tan terco y tan rudo como tú. -Lucy le espetó con las manos en forma de puños para controlar su frustración y ira.

Lucy: Y lo que aún más me molesta es que no solo me faltes el respeto a mí, sinó que no te importan tus propios nakamas ni una mierda.

Laxus: Mira, Blondie para empezar no he insultado tu estúpida y débil persona. En primer lugar, no tengo la obligación ni la responsabilidad de cuidar de una maldita niña rica y consentida, y en segundo lugar, ha gente como tú se les tiene que enseñar en dónde le corresponde su lugar. Te advierto que no me saques de quicio.

Lucy: No sabes nada acerca de mí. -gruñó molesta.

Laxus: ¿De verdad eso crees? Eres una maldita niña mimada que se escapó de su casa, porque no quería casarse.

Lucy sintió una pinzada de dolor en su corazón, pero trató de cubrirlo.

Lucy: Esta es solo una parte de la historia, pero lo que sabe la mayoría es que mi padre pidió al gremio oscuro de Phantom Lord que me secuestrara y destruyera Fairy Tail -ella lo miró con fervor con su ojos marrones.

Laxus: Eso no hubiera ocurrido si hubieras accedido a ser mi mujer -dijo.

Lucy: ¡Laxus Dreyar eres un maldito un cerdo! Yo nunca estaría con alguien como tú –le señaló con su dedo en el pecho.

Laxus: ¿Y por qué no? Soy el mejor de Fairy Tail. Los otros no son nada.-dijo con superioridad

Lucy: ¿Entonces que diablos soy yo?-preguntó estupefacta y dolida por su falta de respeto.

Laxus: Mágicamente eres débil. Pero te salvas con tu inteligencia. No muchos tienen cerebro-dijo poniendo un dedo en su frente.- Cuando me convierta en maestro de Fairy Tail de tal vez te permita estar en mi gremio.-dijo el mago de la electricidad.

Lucy: No me gustaría estar en un gremio donde solo pueden permanecer los magos Fuertes. ¿Qué hay de esas persones que solo tienen nuestro gremio como familia y hogar? Fairy Tail es un espacio donde la gente puede vivir feliz y divertirse. Somos realmente una familia, unidos en Buenos y en malos momentos. No tienes ningún derecho a quitar los sueños de muchas persones. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Laxus?–dijo Lucy ahora irada.

Laxus: No sabes nada, Blondie. Mi abuelo ha convertido Fairy Tail en un lugar turístico, y ahora es el lugar de las burles y los insultos de toda la gente. Y también ahora ha puesto en vuestras cabezas estos estúpidos sentimientos emocionales. -gritó con ira.

Laxus estaba sorprendido por el temperamento de la maga celestial. _– Ahora veo por que a veces la llaman 'Scary Lucy' –pensó Laxus.-Aunque no es para tanto. Esto demuestra que los miembros de Fairy Tail son unos malditos débiles._

Lucy estaba tan molesta con Laxus que estuvo a punto de reprocharle coses de su pasado, pero se contuvo porque le prometió al Maestro Makarov que no hablaría de eso con Laxus. _–Bueno si no me hubiera calmado ha saber que me hubiera ocurrido-dijo aliviada para sus adentros.-Mejor lo ignoro. Soy más inteligente que él._

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Oshibana. Cuando Lucy comenzó a sentir el frío, se puso su abrigo de color blanco.

Su humor era bastante sombrío, debido a la charla que había tenido con Laxus. _-¿Tres meses con él? ¡De ninguna forma! Prefiero morir primero._

Lucy: ¿Cómo hemos hacia Shirotsume? Y ¿cómo cruzaremos las montañas? -continuó preguntando.

Laxus: Cierra ya tu puta boca- dijo aun irritado por la charla que había tenido con ella y por todas las cuestiones que le estaba haciendo. –Iremos andando, y no se habla más del tema.

Lucy: ¿¡QUE IREMOS CÓMO!?

Laxus: Oi, maldita Blondie deja ya de gritar. ¿Eres tan débil que no puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te cargue, princesa? -se burló de ella, pero en cierto modo no le importaba tenerla en sus brazos y cerca de su pecho.

Lucy: Sólo en tus sueños, Sparky. -dijo con sarcasmo.

_-No va a salir de esta –pensó Laxus con una sonrisa arrogante._

Laxus: Si yo fuera usted tu no me andaría con tanta seguridad cuando me faltes el respeto. -rio suavemente.

Lucy: Tienes el mismo trato que tienes conmigo. - dijo enojada.

Laxus: Oh que pena que pensaba coger uno de esos coches que funcionan con magia...pero por lo que veo que prefieres ir andando hasta Shirotsume-dijo con mirada dramática.

Laxus soltó una sonora carcajada y comenzó a caminar hacia Shirotsume.

Lucy: ¿Qué? No, Laxus! - Dijo cuando intento seguir los pasos del mago de rango S, quien ya se encontraba en el camino hacia Shirotsume.

Laxus hizo esquinazo en una calle y entró en un bar a comer algo antes de ir a Shirotsume.

Cuando Lucy se metió en el bar, vio que estaba lleno de Hombres pervertidos.

Los hombres no podían parar de babear ante la belleza de la joven. Muchos de ellos empezaron a silbar cuando vieron a las perfectas curvas del cuerpo de Lucy mientras caminaba junto a Laxus.

Lucy ya estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos. Sabía que estaba realmente buena. Pero, normalmente se encontraba con Natsu, Erza y Gray y no tenía problemas. Hoy, sin embargo, se encontraba muy nerviosa porque ninguno de sus amigos estaban allí y no confiaba en Laxus, porque él no era diferente de esos hombres.

Lucy se acercó más al mago de clase S para sentirse un poco más segura. Era el único en quien podía confiar por ahora, aunque no le agradaba la idea de confiar en un maldito pervertido.

Laxus estaba muy enfadado con los otros hombres. Cuando sintió que Lucy se acercaba hacia él no se enojó. Laxus pensó que tal vez pudiera molestarla por eso más tarde. Pero, no fue de su agrado que los otros hombres la estuvieran mirando esa forma.

-Esta chica tiene más hombres a sus pies...no la culpo por eso. Esta demasiada buena. -Se rio por dentro.

Camarero: ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer caballeros?-El camarero preguntó a los dos magos, quienes encontraron un pequeño lugar vacío en el repleto bar.

Laxus: Tres hamburguesas, papas fritas y una cerveza. –exigió el mago rubio.

Camarero: ¿Y tú, hermosa señora? - dijo el camarero quien hizo un análisis serio del enorme pecho de la chica rubia, quien se intentó cubrir con el menú.

Lucy: Lo mismo, pero en menor cantidad.-dijo.

Laxus envió una mirada "no muy amigable" al camarero que pronto se sintió nervioso y se fue a preparar lo que habían pedido para la comida.

Lucy se sintió incómoda en ese sitio y no dejó de jugar con su hermoso pelo rubio para aliviar su tensión.

Laxus observó su comportamiento y sonrió.

_-Blondie tiene el cuerpo de una diosa, pero si sigue actuando como una niña no tendrá un verdadero hombre en su vida. -pensó._

Laxus: No me digas que esos estúpidos hombres pervertidos te exasperan.-El auto-proclamado el mejor mago de Fairy tail exclamó con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Lucy: No tengo miedo de ellos. Como tú mismo has dicho son unos estúpidos hombres pervertidos. Estoy bastante acostumbrada a que los hombres me miren de eta manera, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con hombres como esos.-le dijo Lucy con una mirada aburrida.

Laxus: Lo que sea. Tampoco es que seas algo que yo no haya visto -Le sonrió socarronamente.

Lucy se indignó con ése estúpido mago.

Lucy: ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así? Tú no eres mucho mejor que esos hombres, Laxus. –Lucy se levantó e intento irse de ese lugar.

Laxus sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando Lucy lo comparó con esos hombres.

Laxus: ¡Hey! ¿A donde crees que vas, Blondie? -le habló en voz alta.

Lucy: En cualquier lugar solo para estar lejos de ti, estúpido. -dijo la maga celestial y se fue del bar.

Lucy ni se molestó en esperar a que llegara su comida.

Laxus se quedó boquiabierto en el bar. _–Esta estúpida mujer se me fue. Pues bien, le daré tiempo para que se calme y luego la iré a buscar. Si algo le sucede mi abuelo me mata antes de que ponga un pie en Magnolia._

Fuera del bar...

Lucy no se lo podía creer. _-¿Tengo que pasar tres meses con este idiota?- Lucy estaba enojada, porque la había lastimado a ella y antes a sus Nakama por su falta de respeto. –No me puedo ni creer que es un miembro de mi propio gremio._

Cuando ella salió del bar los hombres le siguieron con la mirada.

Laxus no hizo nada para impedir que se fuera.

Lucy se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano a respirar el aire, para calmarse un poco. Estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no tenia ni idea de que algunos de los hombres del bar la habían seguido hasta allí.

….

He actualizado los dos capítulos y en el tercero sabremos que le ocurre a Lucy. Maldito cliffhanger, ¿eh?.

Voy a quitar el tercer capítulo, ya que he reescrito los dos primeros. Me equivoqué en mantener la personalidad tan típica de Laxus y aquí estoy.

Bueno espero que les gusten más de esta manera mis capítulos...jejeje perdonen.

El capítulo tres lo tengo ya escrito, pero faltan algunas correcciones. Así que hasta la semana que viene ;)


	3. El ataque del parque

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Hiro Mashima!

Gracias a todos vosotros, de verdad. Los comentarios me mostraron lo mucho que os ha gustado mi historia.

Comentarios:

johanboi: _Me alegro que te encantó. Te juro que seguirá siendo interesante, así que sigue leyendo mi fic ;)_

anime26: _Lo haré. Estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado mucho._

Anon: _Gracias por tus consejos. Me han ayudado mucho^^_

XxlunarraynexX: _Gracias. Ahora mi gramática y ortografía será mejor. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado._

A todos ustedes, pueden mandarme mensajes privados si quieren que ocurran anécdotas interesantes en la historia o solo para aclaraciones.

Tengo pensado actualitzar los dos primeros capítulos, ya que mi Beta Reader (Leyla Zind), los ha retocado (los capítulos que tengo escritos en inglés). Fanfic: A step towards you.

Sin más preámbulos,

Capítulo 3:

Anteriormente

Lucy se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano para respirar aire fresco, i así calmarse un poco. Estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no tenía ni idea de que algunos de los hombres del bar la habían seguido hasta allí.

….

¿?: Hola, pequeña. ¿Estás sola? No me importaría tener un poco de compañía. Ven con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir un buen rato.- dijo el mayor del grupo de los hombres.

Lucy miró el feo hombre alto que estaba en frente de ella y Lucy hizo una mueca de asco. Era un hombre gordo y podía ver pesadas gotas de sudor bajando por el rellenado cuello del hombre.

Lucy: No me interesa. Así que lárgate -dijo la maga celestial rudamente.

Eran cinco hombres de mediana edad y se encontraban muy borrachos.

¿?: No creo que eso vaya a suceder pronto, mujer. -dijeron al unísono los hombres borrachos entre risas.

Lucy se tensó e intentó tomar las llaves y el látigo, pero de repente unas cadenas invisibles le ataron las manos y los pies en el banco. No eran hombres normales, eran magos oscuros.

Lucy trató de escapar inútilmente de las invisibles cadenas mágicas que la mantenían sujeta y gritó ayuda para que alguien la escuchara y viniera ayudarla.

¿?: Nadie te escuchará. Me pregunto por qué el idiota de tu compañero ha dejado que escapara ésta increíble bella mujer-la misma persona dijo y antes de que Lucy le replicara cogió la barbilla de la chica y la acercó hacia su cara.

Lucy hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sintió el aliento apestoso y la sudoración excesiva del mago oscuro gordo, que además olía a alcohol. Una cosa que Lucy odiaba era la gente que se las pasaba bebiendo. Cana, su amiga, es la única excepción. Y el pútrido olor a sudor mezclado con el alcohol la hizo sentirse mareada.

Sorprendida y asustada, comenzó a deliverar con sus propios pensamientos.

_-Sé de sobras __que Laxus,__ ése__ estúpido arrogante, nunca me ayu__dará__. Estoy__ completamente__ sol__a__, y no hay nadie__ más__ aquí. Es casi de noche. Un momento, __¿__el cielo está casi oscuro? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el parque? Esto es muy extraño.- Lucy pens__ó__ y comenzó a temblar de miedo. _

Lucy no podía llamar a sus espíritus, ya que las cadenas la immobilizaban y bloqueaban su magia.

_-Si Loki pudiera pasar por la puerta…pero estas malditas CADENAS están restringiendo MI MÁGIA!_

El líder del grupo de hombres borrachos rompió contacto con los hermosos ojos de Lucy y rasgó la jaqueta de abrigo de la maga celestial de color blanco.

La parte superior de la camiseta rosa que la maga celestial llevaba no tapaba casi nada sus grandes pechos que balanceron cuando el mago oscuro rompió la jaqueta.

Lucy: Kyaa! -Lucy chilló y trató de ocultar su medio cuerpo desnudo.

Los demás hombres se mostraron ansiosos por tener su turno con la hermosa chica rubia.

Lucy los miró con ojos llorosos. Sin embargo, había algo más en aquellos ojos chocolateados. Hubía una chispa de furia, odio y determinación. Ella quería mostrar que no les tenía miedo y que lucharía hasta el final, a pesar de su condición.

¿?: No te molestes en tratar de luchar contra nosotros. Eres una maga impotente ahora, creo que eso ya lo sabes. - dijo el líder.

¿?: Sí, muñeca. En primer lugar, nos lo vamos pasarlo muy bien contigo. Nadie te ayudará, ni tan sólo ese lunático rubio. Hoy, el único grito que quiero escuchar es mi nombre, puta.-otro de los hombres dijo. Él era el más joven de todos ellos, pero era mas alto que Lucy. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos negros.

Otro mago, quien tenía los ojos rojos y cabello negro corto, se acercó a la maga rubia y puso su asquerosa mano en la parte superior del muslo de Lucy. El mago oscuro empezó a acariciar, con una mirada de lujuria en su rostro, la suave piel del muslo de la maga celestial. Lucy no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de miedo surcara por su columba vertebral mientras el miedo adorbaba sus ojos.

Lucy trató de moverse sin resultados para conseguir irse lejos del pervertido hombre.

¿?: No trates de escapar, querida. -dijo otro mago con pelo plateado y ojos verdes.

¿?: ¿Cómo se van a sentir los pobres espíritus celestiales cuando su Maestro ya no les pertenezca?- El hombre que tenía una mano en el muslo de la chixa rubia dijo lentamente y acariciando su piel. -Nadie te escuchará porque hay esta barrera mágica. El tiempo fluye diferente también aquí. Nos gusta actuar por la noche…-empezó a desabrochar el pantalón gris de Lucy.

Lucy: Atú...ra...te no serás...ca..paz-dijo ahora una muy asustada maga celestial.

El último hombre, que estaba observando la hermosa rubia, se rio a carcajadas cuando vio cómo era de impotente esa mujer. Este hombre era el mayor de todos ellos y tenía algunas canas en su pelo verde.

-_No…por...favor…minna…Nat-su…G-ray…Er-za.-pensó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y resbalaban por las mejillas de su hermoso rostro._

Sus amigos no podían hacer nada. No la escucharían gritar. Ella no era estúpida; sabía exactamente lo que sucedería si nadie le ayudaba. Después de esto, ella no podría mirar a la cara a sus amigos del gremio con su famosa y encantadora sonrisa. Lo único que verían en ella sería desprecio, porque ella era débil y no pudo defenderse de los pervertidos hombres.

De repente sonó un fuerte rugido y la barrera se disipó. Los hombres se pusieron en alerta y en posición para atacar al intruso. Pero, era un movimiento en falso. Dos de los hombres, que eran los más cercanos a la barrera, fueron noqueados por un gran relámpago.

El resto de los hombres miraron con horror la suerte que tuvieron sus compañeros.

¿?: Muéstrate, Monstruo!-El líder gritó enojado y, a continuación, cogió pelo de Lucy y dirigió la cabeza de la maga celestial hacia atrás contra el banco.

¿?: ¿Has venido por esta muñeca? Nos estábamos divirtiendo con ella. Si la deseas realmente, consíguela primero.-dijo el hombre gordo, mientras puso sus asquerosos labios en el cuello de la rubia, lo succionó y le lamió una parte de su clavícula.

Lucy: ¡DÉjAME EN PAZ!-dijo intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero recordó que se encontraba immobilizada gracias a las invisibles cadenas mágicas.

Un hombre bien musculado con el pelo puntiagudo rubio se mostró en frente de los tres hombres que quedaban.

Él estaba muy cabreado. No fue capaz de sentir la magia oscura de los magos en el local, y ahora la mujer rubia estaba sufriendo por causa de ellos. -_No voy a dejar a Blondie con ellos! Tiene que ser mía._

Laxus: Ya has oído a Blondie. -resopló frustrado.

¿?: No creas que me vaya a desacer de ella pronto. Yo se apreciar la belleza de una mujer. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tú eres su compañero ¿verdad?Como puedes ver estamos demasiado ocupados con ella, creo que ya sabes con qué. -El maga con pelo plateado cogió a la maga celestial al estilo nupcial, quien no podía hacer nada para escapar. A continuación, ella notó las pervertidas manos del hombre acariciando sus pronunciadas curvas.

Lucy cerró los ojos, se quedó en shock.

Laxus sintió hervir su sangre cuando vio la posición en que se encontraba Blondie con ese mago. Blondie no se movio o trató de escapar lo que aún lo enfureció más.

Laxus: No te vas a salir con la suya.- dijo visiblemente enojado. _-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo Blondie? ¡Aléjate de ese estúpido hombre! Yo soy más jodidamente caliente y más fuerte._

Lucy reconoció la voz de su compañero de misión, a pesar de que ella se encontraba bastante confusa, porque era Laxus de quien estaban hablando. El hombre que nunca ayudaba a la gente sin exigir algo a cambio. _-¿__Por qué __ha venido__? Él es sólo un egocéntrico y arrogante__ hombre__. Después de lo que me dijo, cómo t__iene__ las agallas __de venir por __mí?__._

Un rayo cayó del cielo y acabó con dos de los tres magos que aun quedaban en pie en el parque.

El líder del grupo fue eliminado y sólo quedaba el hombre que tenía la maga celestial en sus brazos. Lucy estaba en tal estado de chock que no podía moverse. Las cadenas mágicas aun no se habían roto, por lo que el mago oscuro que la sostenía en sus brazos debía perecer.

¿?: No vas a hacer un ataque directo hacia mí, amigo. ¿O quiere lastimar a esta una hermosa dama?-dijo el mago oscuro muy seguro de sí mismo.

Laxus realmente no desea enviar un ataque directo a Lucy, pero al estar tan cerca del mago no tenía muchas opciones. -_QUIERO que en su piel no queden cicatrizes, porque mi mano un día será en el mismo lugar que la tuya, Bastardo!-El mago de la electricidad pensó enojado._

Laxus envió un arrogante sonrisa hacia el débil mago oscuro. _-No voy a dejar las cosas así, imbécil._

Laxus: ¿Así que realmente crees que estoy interesado en esta débil maga rubia?- Laxus irrumpió en un sonora carcajada.-No me hagas reir hombre. Gente débil como esa no son dignas de llamarse personas. Lo que ahora debería preocuparte eres tu.

El mago oscuro lo miró con miedo. -_No se preocupa por lo que podría suceder con su compañera?- pensó sorprendido._

¡Tú-tú,estas LOCO! -el hombre peliplateado de ojos verdes gritó.

Laxus: Lo que aún me sorprende es que no lo hayas notado- Laxus soltó una burlona risa con arrogancia.

Lucy no podía moverse, pero ella fue capaz de escuchar toda la conversación. Su corazón dolía por la falta de tacto de su compañero. -¿Qué es lo que pretende mostrar? Sólo va a aconseguir estar para siempre solo con esa actitud. ¿No Se supone que un miembro de Fairy Tail? Y por qué había venido a mí, si LA GENTE DÉBIL NO SON DIGNAS DE LLAMARSE PERSONAS!

En medio de la confusión Laxu propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del mago oscuro y el hombre de cabello peliplatead voló varios metros de distancia.

Lucy fue liberado de las garras del mago oscuro, quien fue golpeado por el puñetazo de Laxus, y el mago la agarró entre sus brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

El hechizo se rompió, Lucy empezó a moverse y lentamente abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró frente a una mirada preocupada de Laxus. Pero esa mirada cambió tan abruptamente con la típica expresión impasible de él, que Lucy dudó lo que vio unos instantes antes.

Bruscamente, Laxus puso en el suelo y comenzó a alejarse del parque.

Muy cabreada por la estúpida actidud del mago mayor, Lucy comenzó a seguirlo.

Laxus: Maldita sea Blondie. Eres débil y problemática. Vaya mi suerte.- dijo enojado.

Lucy: Y si soy tan débil, ¿por qué has venido? _Gente débil como esa no son dignas de llamarse personas_-dijo, imitando el tono de su voz arrogante.

Laxus la miró y se encogió de hombros. No le iba a decir nada más. Luego se dio cuenta del estado de la ropa de Blondie. No le disgustaba la deseable vista del cuerpo de la chica, pero no quizo que se pusiera enferma. Se quitó la chaqueta que siempre estaba colgando sobre sus hombros y se la arrojó a Lucy.

Lucy: Que…-Lucy dijo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. -_Qué carajos pasa por su mente! En primer lugar me ha insultado y mi y a mis Nakama, y, a continuación, dijo que yo no podía ni considerarme una persona. Ahora, él pone su chaqueta sobre mis hombros porque yo tenía la ropa desgarrada. No entiendo nada._

Laxus: No te molestes en decir nada. ¿O quieres caminar medio desnuda en nuestro camino hacia Shirotsume? -dijo con su sonrisa pervertida.

La chaqueta era demasiado grande para Lucy, que la envolvió estrechamente.

Lucy: Joder sí que eres enorme... -Lucy murmuró para sí misma.

Pero el mago rubio la escuchó. Su corazón dejó de latir. -_Ella no quizo decir eso de esta forma, ¿verdad?- contuvo un fuerte rugido que salió por cuello y los pantalones los sintió apretados._

Lucy notó el comportamiento estraño del rubio mago y se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Lucy: ¡No quería decir eso, pervertido! Esta chaqueta es demasiado grande para mí, ya ll sabes.- dijo ella.

Laxus: Si querías lanzarte hacia mi podrías habérmelo pedido. No me hubiera disgustado. -El apuesto mago rubio dijo con lujuria a Lucy.

Lucy gruñó y lo ignoró, mientras caminaba junto a él en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando salieron del parque, un resplandor dorado apareció al lado de Lucy.

Laxus se tensó en estado de alerta pero se relajó cuando vio que se trataba de uno de los espíritus de Blondie.

Virgo apareció y abrazó a la maga celestial.

Virgo: ¡Princesa! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. No pudimos ir y a ayudarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿ Es la hora del castigo? -La criada de pelo rosa dijo.

Lucy: Virgo, relájate. No es la hora d castigo. Me encuentro bien. No fueron capaces de terminar lo que empezaron.- Lucy respondió.

Laxus la miró con los ojos abiertos preguntandose si no había podido llegar a tiempo. Apretó con fuerza sus punyos y frunció el ceño. Estaba tan enojado que un rujido estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Bondie no tenía daños de abuso sexual y se relajó.

Virgo: ¿Quieres algo de ropa nueva? Puedo traerte ropa de tu equipaje, si quieres.

Lucy: Gracias, Virgo. Ropa de mi equipaje es lo que voy a necessitar ahora. Traeme la vestimenta cuando vaya al baño de algun bar para cambiarme- dijo la maga celestial después de hacer un último abrazo a su espíritu celestial.

Virgo se desvaneció al mundo de los espíritus.

Laxus gruñó interiormente, agarró con fuerza la muñeca Lucy y la arrastó de ese lugar.

Lucy: ¡Hey! Me estás haciendo daño. No me trates como un simple trapo. Yo no soy una muñeca.-ella resopló enojado.

Laxus: Cierra la boca una vez en la vida Blondie! Estas consiguiendo que me cabree.

Lucy: No soy yo quien te está arrastrando con descomunal fuerza, maldita sea. ¿Sabes que tienes un brazo con músculos hechos de ladrillos?

Laxus deshizo el agarre y la miró con coquetería.

Laxus: ¿Ahora te has dado cuenta de lo bueno que estoy, uh?-Laxus agarró a Blondie por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia su pecho. -No te puedes ni imaginar lo que soy capaz de hacer con mujer con este cuerpazo en mis brazos- Laxus susurró en el oído de la maga celestial cuando inclinó la cabeza para oler su cuello.

Lucy sentió su aliento sobre su piel y una corriente corrió por su espalda estremeciéndola. Debido a la posición en que se encontraba sus mejillas enrojecieron fuertemente.

Lucy: Manténte alejado de mí, maldito pervertido!-dijo nerviosa mientras se liberaba del agarre de Laxus.

Laxus: Puedes considerarte afortunada de pasar tiempo conmigo, Blondie. Ten eso en cuenta. -dijo satisfecho porque estuvo muy cerca de su cuerpo. Luego sonrió ante la idea de esa mujer podía hacerla suya. Sólo pensar que la podría tener debajo de él o empotrada contra una pared mientras se la metía era todo lo que él quería.

Cuando despertó de sus pervertidos pensamientos, miró a la maga celestial , quien se fue despechada de él.

La mueca que se quedó en la cara dejó a Laxus perplejo, aunque no lo mostró. -_Maldita mueca suya. Si ella es tan sexy y hermosa como se ve ahora, no voy a poder controlarme cuando la haga mía.- Pensó que con el hambre._

Laxus: Blondie, vete a comer algo- Laxus dijo cuando llegaron al centro de Oshibana. Lo que el necesita era respirar un poco de aire puro para calmarse. -Nos iremos en menos de una hora.

Lucy se quedó más confusa de la reacción del mago de rango S. En primer lugar Laxus intentó ligar con ella y ahora le dice que se dé prisa para ir hacia Shirotsume.

Lucy comenzó a caminar a otro bar a comer algo, porque no quería volver a comer nada en el pub donde Laxus y ella se fueron a comer.

Ella se paró y se volvió con sus talones. Estaba en contra de decir lo que iba a decir, pero estaba en lo cierto. No importa cómo si actuó como un completo idiota, pero le había salvado la vida. Y a causa de esto, ella estaba más que agradecida.

Lucy:¿La…xus?- Preguntó balbuceando.

Laxus: ¿Uh?-sopló aburrido, cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a la maga rubia celestial.

Laxus estaba apoyado en una pared con sus auriculares sobre sus hombros. Generalmente le gustaba escuchar rock clásico para evitar los molestos sonidos de la calle o el ruidoso gremio (sobretodo durante los ruidosos combates de los miembros de su gremio).

Lucy: A-riga-tou… - tartamudeó Lucy.

_-Tch… mujer me debes una - Pensó el apuesto mago rubio mientras pensaba cosas sucias. _

Miró a Blondie con su sonrisa pervertida y ellá gimió molesta. Entonces, ella se apartó y se dirigió a la barra del bar.

Lucy: Me pregunto qué es lo que está pensando... -ella suspiró.

Lucy se fue a una mesa y pidió algunos de los platos del menú. Tenía hambre, también tenía que darse prisa para cambiarse de ropa y salir con Laxus hacia Shirotsume.

-_Ahora recuerdo que vamos a caminar hacia Shirotsume. ¡Laxus maldito! No tienes ni idea de cómo cuidar de una dama. -Lucy pensó molesta. -Natsu, ¿cómo eres tan denso como para confiar en alguien como él. No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es... pero, sin emargo, voy a creer en ti porque creciste en el gremio con él. Pero a veces eres tan infantil e inmaduro...que no se a que aferrarme ahora._

La comida llegó. Lucy gimió cuando tomó un trozo de su ensalada de pollo. La comida estaba deliciosa. La maga celestial siguió comiendo su ensalada de pollo, mientras hacía pequeños sorbos de un vaso de agua mineral.

Los gritos que hizo hace unas horas provocaron que su garganta doliera mucho, pero después de beber un poco de líquido, su dolor fue más soportable. Cuando se terminó la comida, Lucy tomó una postre de fresas y pagó al camarero la comida.

Después de su comida, Lucy se fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Virgo apareció delante de Lucy y le dio la ropa.

Lucy: ¡Gracias Virgo!-Lucy dijo, mientras que sacaba la chaqueta Laxus y se colocaba un nuevo top verde y una chaqueta de cuero blanco.

Se cambió el pantalón gris por uno amarillo, y después de terminar se miró en el espejo.

Virgo: ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa, Hime? ¿ Es la hora del castigo? - Virgo.

Lucy: No te preocupes, Virgo. No, no es la hora del castigo. Puedes irte por ahora. Le devolveré la jaqueta a Laxus.

Virgo desapareció en un orbe dorada.

Lucy suspiró y salió del bar.

Ella encontró Laxus en el mismo lugar cuando se marchó, con sus auriculares ahora en sus orejas, escuchando su música.

Él no parecía darse cuenta de que ella había salido hasta que Lucy se puso delante de él y lo miró a los ojos para despertarlo de su propio mundo.

Laxus: Blondie, carajo. Te has tardado bastante tiempo. Date prisa, que ahora nos vamos.- Él comenzó a caminar lejos del centro de Oshibana.

Lucy: Sí, sí. Tenemos que irnos, sparky. -dijo despechada.

Un rayo cayó justo en frente de ella y Lucy chilló.

Lucy: Kyaa-Lucy saltó hacia atrás para evitar los relámpagos. -¿Pero tú estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Laxus? Pudiste haberme ELECTROCUTADO!

Laxus la miró molesto.

Laxus: Llámame "Sparky" una vez más y obtendrás más que contusiones.-la amenazó.

Lucy cerró la boca rápidamente incómoda. Lo siguió en silencio por el camino de Shirotsume.

Laxus no guió los relámpagos directamente hacia ella. Lo único que quería era asustarla y mostrar que ella no debía meterse con él.

Suspiró. -_Maga rubia "problemática" -pensó._

Recordaba cuando él la buscaba luego de terminar su comida.

Flashback

Habían pasado 15 minutos y Lucy no había regresado al local.

Laxus trató de mantener la calma con la reacción de Blodie. -_En cualquier lugar solo para estar lejos de ti, estúpido_.-sus últimas palabras se mantuvo en la cabeza. -_Estúpida, Blondie. Soy el mejor! Cualquier mujer le gustaría estar en el mismo lugar que tú, eres muy afortunada. - Musitó irritados con el pensamiento de la hermosa rubia._

_-¿Y ta no tarda en regresar?- pensaba irritado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza._

Laxus: ¡Oi, camarero! No lleves a la niña sus alimentos. Ella no regresará a pir ellos.- dijo incómodo y de mal humor al camarero.

Camarero: Ok, caballero. Paga su comida entonces.- El camarero dijo y comenzó a hacer sus tareas rutinarias en el bar.- ¿Dónde está la señora? Ella no se encontraba bien?

Laxus: No es tu asunto. Empiezar a trabajar por lo que eres pagado.- Laxus dijo mientras terminaba sus hamburguesas.

El camarero no dijo nada más que enfadese el mago del rayo.

Laxus pagó su comida y salió del local.

Él comenzó a buscarla entre las miltitudes de gente que paseaban por las calles estrechas de Oshibana.

_-¿Dónde has ido, Blondie? -pensó mientras él estaba buscandola en las atestadas calles de Oshibana._

_-Maldita rubia tonta.-musitó enfadado._

En ese momento, Laxus sintió una extraña magia obscura de un parque que estaba cerca del bar donde había comido. Sabía que Lucy estaba allí fuera, en alguna parte, porque percibía su magia celestial muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

-_Espero que Blondie no se haya metido en algun problema. Si algo llega a pasar mi abuelo me mata.-Por un momento temía el castigo del Maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail._

Makarov Dreyar era un mago muy poderoso, si se ponía serio. No por nada era el maestro de Fairy Tail.

_-Pero él está envejeciendo y yo algun día tomaré su lugar-pensó Laxus Dreyar._

Laxus se dirigió hacia el parque y se detuvo cuando vio una barrera mágica. En ese momento sentió su energía mágica florecer alrededor de su cuerpo y muchos rayos aparecerion. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su compañera y que no dejaría que algo le ocurriera a ella, ya que tenía otros planes en mente con la maga celestial.

Lucy: Atú...ra...te no serás...ca..paz-dijo ahora una muy asustada maga celestial.

Laxus escuchó el leve grito de su compañera y no se lo pensó dos veces. Rompió la barrera con su poder mágico. Lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre. La chica, que quería conocer más y con la que quería pasar más tiempo, estaba rodeada de algunos hombres del bar.

El hombre era más cercano a Blondie... estaba desabrochando los pantalones grises de la chica.

_-¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta de que esos imbéciles la habían seguido? -Laxus se culpó a sí mismo._

Dirigió su rayo hacia los hombres para ayudar a su compañera. -_Ella quiere ser mía, no de vosotros! -pensó irritado._

Fin del flashback

Lucy: ¿De verdad vamos a ir a pie hasta Shirotsume? Será un largo viaje. -preguntó la chica rubia decepcionada.

Laxus despertó de su trance y respondió sin molestarse en mirar directamente hacia ella, mientras caminaban a lo largo de calles Oshibanas.

Laxud: No. Vamos a alquilar un coche mágico para ir a Shirotsume.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos sorprendida_. __ -__Pero no había dejado claro que__ irían__ camina__ndo__ hasta allí? A veces no entiendo este __tonto__ mago__ rubio__ -__Lucy pensó__ confundid__a._

En ese momento, Laxus interrumpió los pensamientos de Lucy y añadió: Laxus: Con una condición, Blondie.

Lucy mira a su compañero de ruta.

Lucy: ¿Qué condición será? -Lucy se preguntó incómoda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ….

Pronto voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo. No sigo un horario estricto con las publicaciones. Cuando termine mi Beta Reader de verificar el capítulo lo publicaré.

Voy a dejar que todos ustedes me envien comentarios con ideas para la misión de Laxus y Lucy. Si quieren que ocurra algo especial o anecdotas en la missión de TRES MESES mándeme un mensaje privado o comentario. ;)

Saludos y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :P

Adiós chicos! Nos vemos pronto ;)


	4. ¡Maldito pervertido!

¡Hola a todos! Me alegro que a muchos les haya gustado mi fanfic.

También tengo una versión en inglés que se llama A step towards you.

Vuestros reviews me han encantado y ya hay alguno que me ha dado ideas para la misión (no se preocupen tengo el argumento bien organizado, solo que me gustaría que la gente que le gusta mi fic tenga oportunidad de participar de alguna manera proponiendo ideas de cosas que puedan ocurrir).

PD: Si en este capítulo no aparecen ideas de las que ya me habéis propuesto, será en el próximo capítulo. Siempre voy a tener en cuenta las ideas, ya que éste es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail y uno de los que mejor resultados me ha dado (en realidad mi versión en inglés).

Jeje que condición le pondrá Laxus a Lucy? Bueno, basta de charla y disfruten del capítulo ;).

Capítulo 4

Anteriormente

Lucy: ¿De verdad vamos a ir a pie hasta Shirotsume? Será un largo viaje. -preguntó la chica rubia decepcionada.

Laxus despertó de su trance y respondió sin molestarse en mirar directamente hacia ella, mientras caminaban a lo largo de calles Oshibanas.

Laxus: No. Vamos a alquilar un coche mágico para ir a Shirotsume.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. -Pero no había dejado claro que irían caminando hasta allí? A veces no entiendo este tonto mago rubio -Lucy pensó confundida.

En ese momento, Laxus interrumpió los pensamientos de Lucy y añadió: Con una condición, Blondie.

Lucy miró a su compañero de ruta.

Lucy: ¿Qué condición será? -Lucy se preguntó incómoda.

...

Lucy rodó los ojos y miró al mago rubio que caminaba a su lado.

Lucy: ¿Qué condición?-Dijo con un tono de voz cansado.

La sonrisa de Laxus se hizo más amplia y Lucy no podía más que pensar en el gran problema en que se había metido. Si no fuera porque no le gustaba nada caminar, no hubiera ni aceptado las condiciones de Laxus fueran cuales fueran. Sin embargo, sabiendo que Laxus era un hombre de mente muy pervertida (al igual que el Maestro Makarov), temía lo que tendría que hacer para complacerlo.

Lucy suspiró cansada y siguió caminando, hasta que los dos magos de Fairy Tail llegaron a la tienda donde se alquilaban los coches mágicos.

Laxus, en ese momento, tomó las muñecas de Blondie y empujó contra una de las paredes del almacén.

Lucy lo miró con furia. Ella trató de deshacerse del agarre del mago de clase S sin éxito.

Como las muñecas de la maga celestial estaban encarceladas por la fuerza que Laxus ejercía sobre ellas, Lucy no pudo llegar a sus llaves mágicas y a su látigo. Laxus era muy fuerte. Lucy no ponía eso en duda, pero ella no era una débil y cobarde como muchos pensaban. No, Lucy tenía una fuerte voluntad y un corazón fuerte. Por esta razón, ella nunca se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. Sabía que Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gray tenían mucho poder mágico y que en cambio ella no. Lucy aún no había conseguido mantener una puerta del zodíaco abierta por más de 20 minutos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, tenía otras cosas que los que otros carecían, como una fuerte y hábil mentalidad.

Lucy: ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Laxus?-gritó la maga celestial con una voz autoritaria. Era el mismo tipo de voz que antes usaba para tratar con hombres de negocios, cuando aún vivía en la mansión de los Heartfilia. -No me voy a rendir nunca. No te vas a atrever a ponerme las manos encima, ¡pervertido!-pensó Lucy.

Laxus se inclinó a su oído y susurró con voz ronca:

Laxus: Sobre mi condición...-Laxus le dijo lo que quería que hiciera por él. -Esto seguro que la va a molestar. Sonrojadas es como a mí me gustan las mujeres. Fairy Tail tiene las tías más buenas de todo Fiore, pero Blondie es demasiado.-pensó Laxus con una media sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par a par y un gran rubor se puso en sus mejillas cuando escuchó lo que Laxus quería de ella. -¡Cómo se atreve! Entiendo que me tendré que lidiar con su cinetosis. Tendré que dejarle descansar su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Pero tengo que estar desnuda? NO lo hare NUNCA. Prefiero caminar sobre mi propio pie que ir con ése maldito cerdo! -Pensó con una furia incontrolada. Lucy temblaba con furia y tenía los puños apretados.

Lucy: ÉRES... UN CERDO! -gritó la maga celestial con ira.

Él puso su estúpida pervertida sonrisa y dijo:

Laxus: Eso es lo mejor que se tienes contra mí?-Se rio el hombre del rayo.

Lucy estaba todavía con la espalda contra la pared de la tienda, y tenía la cara de Laxus a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

Lucy: ¡LAXUS! Nunca voy a seguir tus estúpidas condiciones. En primer lugar, eres un idiota! Un egoísta, arrogante y un vulgar idiota! En segundo lugar, no tienes ningún derecho a pensar de mí de esa manera cuando me dejaste muy claro que soy una inútil debilucha que va a ser expulsada de Fairy Tail si alguna vez te conviertes en maestro! - La maga celestial gritó jadeando por la falta de aliento. -¿TE HE DICHO SUFICIENTE AHORA? -le gritó, mirando directamente a sus ojos verde-azulados, con unos ojos inyectados de odio y de fuego.

Laxus: Un día de estos te voy a cortar la lengua y así no tendré que aguantar tu estúpida voz irritante. Tus gritos me ponen de los nervios. -Laxus apretó la mandíbula con molestia. -Así que soy un idiota y vulgar pervertido,uh? No soy yo quien siempre usa faldas cortas para atraer a los hombres en el gremio.

Lucy: ¡Yo no flirteo con nadie! ¡Y déjame ya en paz! -gritó Lucy quien ya estaba harta de que Laxus la tuviera acorralada.

Laxus: Eres una auténtica molestia. ¿Cómo te puedes resistir a un tío tan bueno como yo? Lo que dije era una broma, si están desnuda en el recorrido aun caerás enferma y tendré que cargarte todo el camino. ¿Por qué tienes montar toda una escena? Como si estuviera interesado en ti. - Laxus mintió. -Además, no quiero que nadie más que yo pueda ver tu cuerpo. Todavía hay tres meses de misión, no me importa esperar. Vas a ser mía, Blondie. - Laxus pensó con una sonrisa oscura.

Lucy cerró los puños con odio.

Lucy: Bien, porqué tampoco yo estoy interesada en ti. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué querías hacer una misión conmigo, rubio idiota? -ella lo miró con disgusto.

Laxus: Bien, necesito tu ayuda para llevar a cabo la misión. Y también está bien pagada. - Él se encogió de hombros y mintió sobre la razón por la que la había elegido a ella. -¿Como que no está interesada en mí?¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo se explica que no le gusta un hombre como yo?

Lucy: ¿Cuánto? -Lucy preguntó con cierto interés. Ella sabía que las misiones de alto rango estaban bien pagadas, porque Erza Scarlet le contó sobre sus recompensas en ése tipo de misiones.

-Bien. Tengo su interés ahora. Si ella ama el dinero me pregunto si le gusta a desnudarse para los hombres para obtener riqueza. Yo sabía que no conseguía mucho dinero con el Equipo Natsu. Grampa se pone enfermo con la faena que ese equipo le da esos debiluchos. Los trámites que tiene que hacer y todo ése papeleo son debido a las destrucciones que el equipo de Blondie hace. Así que ella es una puta, pero ella actúa como una virgen.-Laxus pensó. - Pronto lo averiguaré.

Laxus: 7.000.000 joyas-Laxus respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy se congeló en oír la cantidad de dinero que obtendrían. -Así es. En esta misión no estoy con el Equipo Natsu después de todo. Mi equipo es el equipo más destructivo en Fairy Tail y quizás en todo el reino de Fiore.- Lucy pensó. Y con la recompensa que obtendré no voy a preocuparme por pagar mi renta -ella chilló internamente.

Cuando Lucy regresó de su pensamiento se dio cuenta de que aun ella estaba con la espalda contra el almacén.

Lucy: ¿Me puedes soltar ahora? - Lucy dijo con voz de veneno. -Si no nos damos prisa no nos va a quedar tiempo para comprar lo que necesitamos para el camping y alquilar el coche mágico. -Lucy dijo pensando en la recompensa.

-Bueno, las niñas consentidas nunca cambie, uh? Esto va a ser divertido. -Laxus pensó.

El arrogante y pervertido mago volvía loca a la pobre Lucy. Laxus empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo y le susurró en su oído.

Laxus: Y ¿por qué debería hacerlo, nena. Estas demasiado buena y caliente para dejarte escapar. Lo demás puede esperar, Blondie. - Ronroneó con un sonido ronco y una voz barítono y besó la oreja de la rubia maga con excitación incontrolada.

Lucy ya había tenido suficiente. No le importaba las consecuencias que le podían esperar sus actos.

Lucy: ¡LUCY KICK! - Lucy envió unas de sus famosas patadas contra Laxus, con una mala suerte que le dio en su entrepierna.

Laxus se contrajo de dolor y liberó a la maga celestial. El mago del rayo encogió su cuerpo debido al dolor en su entrepierna.

Laxus: ¡BLONDIE! - gritó un Laxus más que enfadado, mientras rayos sobresalieron de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se encontraba todavía agarrotado por el dolor y una de sus manos la tenía en su entrepierna.

Lucy tembló de miedo por el enorme poder de Laxus y antes de que el mago de rango S se recuperara del dolor, Lucy huyó lejos de él, temiendo por su vida.

-¡MIERDA! ¿POR QUÉ ESAS COSAS SÓLO ME OCURREN A MÍ! ¡Este bastardo va a matarme! - Corrió hacia el bosque de las afueras de Oshibana.

Cuando se detuvo se encontraba ya bastante del estúpido de Laxus Dreyar o eso es lo que pensaba Lucy. La maga celestial puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y luchó por recuperar su ritmo cardíaco.

Lucy volvió su cabeza para ver si Laxus la había seguido y suspiró de alivio cuando no vio rastro de él.

-SÍII! Lo hice. Ahora estoy segura -Lucy rio aliviada.

Laxus: Yo no reiría tanto, Blondie. -una oscura voz sonó entre los árboles.

La sangre de Lucy se congeló, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Giró su cabeza y vio a un mago rubio, que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los troncos de los muchos árboles que había con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. La sonrisa de Lucy desapareció tan pronto cuando vio a Laxus. Lucy se quedó unos minutos observándole como si él la fuera a matar, por lo que Laxus se molestó por su comportamiento.

Laxus: ¿TENGO moscas en la cara, mujer? No me mires como di te fuera a asesinar. Estoy seguro de que necesitas un buen castigo por lo que me has hecho, pero tengo otros planes que ensuciarme mis manos con tu sangre.-dijo Laxus visiblemente enojado. -Tengo que decir que tienes agallas, Blondie para atreverte a patear mi entrepierna. ¿Quién te enseñó a dar esas patadas? De todos modos, realmente no me importa. Como no aceptaste mis condiciones para el alquiler del coche mágico, ahora tendrás que lidiar con mi castigo, también.- dijo Laxus mientras se aproximaba hacia la maga celestial. Ella lo miró con un poco de miedo y Laxus sonrió ante la idea de que era él a quien temía. Él se puso delante de ella con una perversa sonrisa, cuando Blondie estaba con su espalda contra unos de los troncos.

Laxus mantuvo esa sonrisa loca mientras estaba de pie delante de ella con chispas saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Esto no va a ser bueno... -Lucy pensó.

... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Mientras tanto, en el gremio

Natsu: Añoro Lucee -dijo deprimido el Dragón Slayer de Fuego por duodécima vez en ese día.

Gray: Yo, llama de cerebro yo también la encuentro a faltar pero tú al menos pudiste despedirte adecuadamente de ella. Erza y yo estábamos en una misión y no hemos podido hacerlo- Gray Fullbuster dijo enfadado. -Se ha ido esta mañana y Natsu ya está quejándose de la misión de Lucy. Espero que ese pervertido rayo baka la esté tratando muy bien.

Erza: Todos añoramos Lucy, Natsu. Sonríe para ella. A Lucy no le gustaría ver a su mejor amigo tan deprimido. - La maga de clase S Erza Scarlet dijo.

Natsu: Ya lo sé, pero siempre he estado allí para ella y hoy no estoy.- Natsu dijo.

Happy: Natsu ¿por qué no le hacemos un regalo para cuando Lushy vuelva de su misión?-dijo Happy con ojos de cachorrito.

Natsu se levantó de su silla en el gremio y sonrió alegremente.

Natsu: ¡Muy bien Happy vayámonos a pescar mañana! -El Dragón Slayer del Fuego dijo de buen humor con el puño alzado en el aire.

Todos los miembros del gremio, que estaba mirando a los amigos de Lucy, les cayeron una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Gray: ¿En serio? ¿Todo en lo que puedes pensar es en coger pescado? ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vas a guardar, idiota? Ella no regresará mañana de la misión ya lo sabes. -Gray miró a Natsu con sólo la idea de que tenía un baka por amigo.

Natsu: ¿ Y cuál es el problema? Ya le hemos dado pescado esta mañana para su misión.

Gray: ¿¡qué!? Ahora tengo un tonto por amigo- dijo eso en voz alta.

Algunos miembros del gremio comenzaron a reír y Natsu con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho hizo una mueca de disgusto y de irritación.

Natsu: ¿Cómo que me has llamado Delicioso Postre? - Respondió su mejor amigo y compañero de Lucha.

Gray: ¿Delicioso Postre!? Eres hombre muerto ahora. ¡Ice-Make: Lance!-Gray tiró una lanza de hielo hacia Natsu.

Natsu: ¿ Eso es lo mejor que tienes contra mí Princesa de Hielo? Dragón Slayer Puño de Fuego. -Natsu envió un puño envuelto en llamas que destruyó el hielo en mil pedazos.

Gray: Aun no he terminado contigo cerebro de cenizas-golpeó Natsu en el rostro y éste voló hacia una mesa donde Erza se estaba comiendo su favorito bizcocho de fresas.

Erza se quedó congelada cuando Natsu golpeó la cabeza contra su pastel favorito.

Gray se quedó con el alma saliendo de su boca cuando vio lo que pasó.

Gray: Er-za... -Gray dijo tartamudeando.

Todos los miembros del gremio se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron la ira de Erza.

Natsu se levantó como no había ocurrido nada y miró confundido la cara blanca de su amigo Gray y, a continuación, el dragón Slayer de fuego empezó a reír.

Natsu: Tienes que ver tu cara Delicioso Postre -Natsu dijo riendose a carcajada limpia. - Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.- A continuación, Natsu percibió un aura oscura detrás de él y empezó a temblar, temiendo por su vida. -La que está detrás de mí no es Erza, ¿verdad? -Natsu sonrió nerviosamente, giró la cabeza y gritó como una chica escolar.

Gray: Erza no es lo que parece. ¡Me ha llamado Delicioso Postre! -gritó el mago del hielo.

El ánimo de Erza se volvió más oscuro y Gray y Natsu tragaron saliva por lo que les esperaba.

Natsu: ¿Somos mejores amigos, verdad Gray?-dijo el peli rosado poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Gray.

Gray: ¡AYE! -Gray.

Erza: ¡ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO IDIOTAS! HAN DESTRUIDO MI PRECIOSA TARTA DE FRESAS Y VAN A MORIR!-Erza gritó en ira.

Los miembros del gremio se quedaron en silencio completo a causa del terror que les causaba una Titania enojada y se ocultaron debajo de las mesas.

Erza: Reckip-magic: ¡ Armadura del Purgatorio! -Erza envió unas cuantas estocadas a sus compañeros de equipo que no tuvieron tiempo de contraatacar.

Elfman: ¡Ese sí es un hombre! -gritó Elfman.

-Luce hubiera deseado que estuvieras aquí- Natsu y Gray pensaron antes de perder el conocimiento.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oshibana bosque

-Vas a tener que pagar por lo que me hiciste, Blondie. Nadie que se ha atrevido a patearme han salido impunes -Laxus pensó enojado.

Lucy: Te lo merecías pervertido por excederte conmigo.-gritó la maga celestial temblando.

Laxus: Uh-uh. Así que Miss Lucy Heartfilia está temblando. -le sonrió socarronamente.

Lucy: Es tu culpa que te diera una patada en las entrepierna. Si no fueras un vulgar pervertido esto no habría ocurrido.

-¿Por qué estoy actuando así? NUNCA he hablado a las personas como si fueran una basura, ¡pero es que es LAXUS! Él siempre saca lo peor de mí! -Lucy apretó su puño con odio.

Lucy envió una mirada asesina a Laxus, quien se encontraba frente a ella. El pelo rubio de la maga celestial se encontraba desordenado por la carrera y algunos cabellos le caían en la frente cubriendo sus ojos marrones.

-Ya he tenido suficiente -Laxus pensó apretando sus nudillos con rabia. - ¡Le voy a enseñar a esta mujer que es meterse conmigo!

Lucy estaba con su espalda contra el tronco y agarró las llaves y látigo.

Laxus rio burlonamente y su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro.

Laxus: ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer, Blondie? Tienes deseos de morir o algo parecido? ¿Eres realmente tan tonta que quieres luchar contra mí? Ya sabía que las rubias eran estúpidas pero creía que tú eras más inteligente. -Laxus le sonrió.

Lucy: ¡No soy tan débil rayo freak! Puedo tener una puerta del zodíaco abierta por más de 20 minutos. Normalmente los magos celestiales pueden las pueden tener abiertas por sólo 10 segundos.

Laxus: ¿De verdad? Eres una maga de Fairy Tail después de todo. Pero aún eres débil en comparación con otros del gremio. Realmente no sé nada de tu magia y no me importa. Debiluchas como tú siempre van a ser siempre débiles.

De repente Laxus cogió los muslos de Lucy y puso la maga celestial sobre sus hombros.

Laxus: ¡Muy bien! Si no quieres un coche mágico, vamos a ir andando -dijo en voz alta un Laxus irritado.

Lucy: Tú relámpago BAKA. ¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO! -empezó a golpear Laxus con sus pequeños puños.

Laxus: Eres una molestia.-Je je-pensó. -Por qué tengo que ver sus curvas cuando puedo sentirlas.

Sus pequeños puños no le hacían daño en absoluto.- Si no lo sabía habría apostado que habían mosquitos aquí.

Lucy volvió su cabeza para ver el mago del rayo y como vio ese brillo en sus ojos sabía lo que tenía ya en mente. El Maestro tenía esa misma mirada cada vez que estaba pensando en algo sucio.

\- ¡QUÉ PERVERTIDO!

Lucy se sonrojó como un tomate.

Lucy: ¡ Parada de mirarme de esa manera!

Laxus: CALLA TÚ ESTÚPIDA BOCA AHORA. -Laxus gritó. -Es una mujer muy testaruda. Ahora sé la razón por la que no tiene un novio.

Lucy calló rápidamente por miedo, pero le envió una firme mirada de que ella no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

Lucy: Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta ya lo sabes-Lucy dijo irritada cuando sintió cómo el mago de clase S la arrastraba.

Laxus: Yep. Pero éste es tu castigo. -Le sonrió.

Lucy: ¿Y no deberíamos haber comprado algunas cosas para acampar? No llegaremos hasta mañana por la noche a Shirotsume. -Lucy dijo con una mueca porque ella estaba siendo arrastrada por el "Todopoderoso Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus: ¿ Piensas que estoy tonto? Soy un mago de rango S.

Lucy: Si eres un mago de clase S o no eso no significa que no eres un pendejo -Lucy bufó. Había dejado de quejarse, porque eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Laxus: ¡Hey! Si no confías en mí es tu problema. Yo soy mejor que nadie, en Fairy Tail. -Laxus dijo enojado.

Lucy: ¡Por supuesto que no confío en ti!. De hecho, no creo que alguien quiera estar con un hombre como tú. -Lucy señaló con el dedo la cabeza de Laxus.

Laxus envió una corriente a Lucy en los muslos.

Lucy: ¿Qué cojo-me acabas de electrocutar? -Lucy gritó a Laxus.

Laxus: Dejar de hablar o no vas a llegar a Shirotsume consciente, ¿lo has entendido? -Laxus respondió enojado. -Maldita sea su boca. Lo único bueno en ella es su cuerpo. Tengo la suerte de tocar su piel cremosa cuando estoy agarrando sus muslos jeje. -pensaba en puro placer.

El constante movimiento de Lucy hizo gruñir a Laxus, porque la maga celestial se encontraba muy cerca de él. Sintió su virilidad endurecerse en necesidad, pero se contuvo. Laxus no iba a tomar Blondie justo ahora. El claramente podía obligarla, pero a él le gustaba más privacidad y disfrutar todo de ella.

Laxus siguió caminando toda la tarde y cuando oscureció dejo caer Lucy en un claro del bosque.

Lucy: ¡Laxus! Maldito sinvergüenza! ¡ No me trates como si fuera una basura! -Lucy gritó enojada. -¿QUIÉN SE PIENSA QUE ES ESTE MALDITO TRUENO FREAKY! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

Laxus: Si ya has dejado de quejarte podríamos iniciar una fogata para cocinar.-dijo Laxus molesto. -La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de la sensación de sus curvas bajo mis brazos. -pensó traviesamente.

Lucy: Como sea. ¡ Ábrete puerta de la Virgen! ¡Virgo! -Lucy entonó.

Laxus: ¿Por qué llamas a tu espíritu, Blondie? -preguntó confundido pero un poco curioso Laxus.

Lucy: Sabes si ya has parado de mirarme podrías ayudarme como un caballero a construir una tienda de campaña. Ah perdón, me olvidé que no eres un caballero. -Ella sonrió socarronamente y victoriosamente.

Laxus la miró con sorpresa por su coraje por hacerle bromas. -¿Qué cojones, Blondie. ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú?

Lucy: Una persona como cualquier otra -Ella sonrió alegremente. Laxus no fue consciente de que había dicho eso en voz alta. -Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, ¿verdad Laxus? No vas a conseguir lo que tú quieres, pervertido.-Lucy pensó.

Laxus sintió que sus pantalones se apretaron -Mierda, Blondie! Yo no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente .

Laxus fue a construir la tienda que llevaba siempre en su equipaje y otro material para el campamento.

Virgo llevó algo de ropa para Lucy y ayudó a Laxus para construir el campamento, mientras que Lucy cocinaba el pescado de Natsu y Happy.

-Gracias por los peces, chicos. Me pregunto si estarán pensando en mí en este momento. Erza no te enfades con ellos quiero verlos a todos vivos cuando vuelva -Lucy pensó sonriendo.

Laxus: ¿Sabes que es espeluznante sonreír para ti misma, verdad Blondie. ?- dijo de repente Laxus detrás de ella.

Lucy hizo un vuelco por el espanto que le había causado su repentina aparición.

Lucy: ¡Hey! Laxus no me espantes así . Pudiste aparecer como las personas normales.

Laxus: ¿Y cuál es la parte divertida entonces ?-su sonrisa arrogante se hizo más amplia.

Lucy: Eres jodidamente molesto- Lucy resopló indignada. -El pescado ya está listo -dijo Lucy, después de mover algunas ramas de la fogata.

Laxus: ¿De dónde lo has sacado? -Laxus preguntó apuntando von uno de sus dedos a los peces. El mago de rango S estaba tan hambriento que su estómago le exigía comerse todos los peces.

Lucy: Natsu y Happy me los trajeron ésta mañana. Y, después, Virgo me los ha guardado en el mundo de los espíritus.

-Ése tonto está realmente siempre cerca de mi Blondie -pensó enojado -No voy a dejar que juegues con mis juguetes Salamander.

Después de comer disfrutando del pacífico silencio del bosque, las estrellas empezaron a salir y Lucy se quedó sin aliento en observar el hermoso cielo.

Laxus miró con curiosidad qué es lo que le estaba pasando por la mente de la maga celestial, pero lo dejó escapar, ya que no eran sus asuntos.

Un estruendo sonó en el cielo y un poderoso rayo fue visto en las montañas, que los magos de Fairy Tail tenían que cruzar cuando llegaran a Shirotsume.

Lucy tembló de pies a cabeza y miró al mago de clase S que permaneció impasible, ya que él no tenía miedo alguno de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Laxus la miró y sonrió socarronamente.

Laxus: ¿No tendrás miedo de los rayos, verdad? -Laxus dijo divertido.

Lucy: N-no.- Lucy dijo un poco insegura.

Laxus: Pues deberías tenerles miedo. Los rayos son poderosos y peligrosos. Por lo tanto, ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de mí. -dijo con coquetería.

Lucy: Soy consciente de ello , pervertido -Ella lo miró a sus ojos con una mirada firme.

Laxus: Pero lo que nos debería preocupar ahora son los lobos, porque sabes que yo puedo protegernos de la tormenta. -Laxus dijo.

Lucy: ¿Qué!? ¿ Lobos? -Lucy preguntó asustada.

Laxus: ¿En serio? ¿Te dan más miedo los lobos que los rayos?-preguntó Laxus incrédulo.

-¿Qué? Ahora parece otra persona. Tal vez el ambiente silencioso está ayudando a su estado de ánimo, pero no voy a caer en su juego. Soy mucho más inteligente que eso.

Laxus: Se nos hace tarde, tenemos que ir a dormir. -Laxus dijo.

Laxus terminó de comer y puso su saco de dormir dentro de la tienda.

Lucy todavía estaba comiendo, cuando Laxus la llamó.

Laxus: Blondie, ¿Vienes a dormir? -preguntó Laxus un poco divertido

Lucy: ¡Qué! No voy a dormir contigo.-Lucy dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había solo una tienda de campaña.

Laxus: Muy mal. Hay una sola tienda de campaña y no deberías dormir a fuera porque hay lobos. -Laxus dijo con una sonrisita arrogante. -Jeje voy a tenerla conmigo . -Dijo el mago de rango S. -Y ya sabes que si hace frío siempre puedo mantenerte caliente -dijo con una sonrisita hacer pervertida.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente por sus comentarios y porque ella no quería ser el desayuno de los lobos decidió dormir en la tienda de campaña.

Lucy entró en la tienda y vio que Laxus ya estaba dentro de ella y sin camisa. La maga celestial se sonrojó cuando vio lo como realmente se veían sus músculos. Se preguntó cómo sus músculos se sentirían en tocarlos. -Muy mal Lucy, no pienses ahora como una pervertida. Él no es tu tipo de hombre. Tal vez Natsu o Gray pero no a él. Laxus es de muy buen ver, pero nada más.

Laxus: Si me sigues viendo de esa forma te puedo asegurar que te hago mía aquí y ahora.- Laxus dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Laxus estaba sin camisa y se encontraba con una mano debajo de su cabeza, de modo que así podía ver a Blondie. Laxus golpeó con la palma de su mano un pequeño sitio al lado de él y Lucy al captar la indirecta rodó los ojos.

Lucy: Sigue soñando, Sparky. Nunca voy a dormir junto a ti. -dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Laxus frunció el ceño ante el mote que Blondie le había dado y vio como dicha mujer se tumbaba lejos de él con su espalda hacia él.

-Maldita seas, Blondie. Vas a ser mía algún día. -Laxus pensó y, a continuación, los dos magos de Fairy Tail se durmieron.


	5. Prólogo oscuro

Hola chicos,

Me encuentro de vacaciones y voy a estar más disponible para actualizar.

Gracias a todos vosotros por las fantásticos reviews y los likes. Yo también estoy esperando en como la historia va a evolucionar.

¿Laxus va cambiar antes o después del arco de Fantasía? Ya lo veremos. Pero lo que sí sé es que si Laxus no cambia su forma de actuar o su plan para traer Lucy a su ehem * cama * va a tener que hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.

Atención: Terror y suspense. (Prólogo a mis prócimos capítulos)

Sin más preámbulos…

Capítulo 5

Anteriormente

Laxus estaba sin camisa y se encontraba con una mano debajo de su cabeza, de modo que así podía ver a Blondie. Laxus golpeó con la palma de su mano un pequeño sitio al lado de él y Lucy al captar la indirecta rodó los ojos.

Lucy: Sigue soñando, Sparky. Nunca voy a dormir junto a ti. -dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Laxus frunció el ceño ante el mote que Blondie le había dado y vio como dicha mujer se tumbaba lejos de él con su espalda hacia él.

-Maldita seas, Blondie. Vas a ser mía algún día. -Laxus pensó y, a continuación, los dos magos de Fairy Tail se durmieron.

Presente

...

Lucy POV

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo y yo no podía escuchar o sentir nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que era lo mismo que tenerlos cerrados, ya que no había ningún rayo de luz que se colara en las profundidades de la cueva húmeda.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que hacía allí y lo que me estaba pasando, pero no tenía las respuestas.

No había ninguna brisa en el aire, y no podía pensar en nada más que en salir de ése oscuro laberinto.

Sólo sentía el olor pútrido del barro y el agua que mis pies descalzos pisaban cuando buscaba alguna salida de la maldita caverna.

¿?: Lucy... -oí una voz profunda balbucear mi nombre. Quien quiera que fuera sabía por qué estaba yo aquí. Me dió curiosidad y comencé a seguir la voz.

¿?: Este es tu camino... - siguió diciendo a hasta que me di cuenta de que la boz se encontraba en mi cabeza. Asustada intenté de controlar la respiración y los crecientes latidos de mi corazón.

Lucy: ¿Quién eres? -pensé.

¿?: Esto te lo deberías preguntártelo a ti misma en vez de mí. - La voz anónima respondió con un tono ronco seguido de una siniestra carcajada.

Bueno, ahora sí que estaba muy asustada. No había ni rastro del campamento ni del bosque o de las montañas, ni siquiera veía a Laxus. Aunque no lo reconocería abiertamente Laxus era fuerte y seguro capaz de derrotar a quien quiera que fuera criatura. Sin embargo, creo que yo también puedo cuidar de mi misma a veces; no soy siempre la dama en peligro.

Cómo había llegado a esa caverna no lo sabía, pero empezé a sentir la soledad a causa de los recuerdos más duros de mi pasado. Volví a sentirme completamente sola a merced de las circunstancias, como cuando yo me encontraba en casa con mi padre. Él sólo me miraba como si yo fuera un demonio perverso con la misma cara de Layla Heartfilia. Los niños nunca querían jugar conmigo y no tenía amigos de confianza. Aún tengo el recuerdo de ese fatídico día, cuando Le traje un regalo de cumpleaños a mi padre, hecho por mí, con la ayuda del chef de mi casa. Nunca me había sentido tan triste en toda mi vida. Mi padre tiró mi bola de arroz al suelo y la estropeó. Esa bola de arroz la había decorado detenidamente con una carita con una sonrisa amable; sin embargo mi regalo fue despechado como no fuera nada más que un pedazo de basura. Tan sólo quería atención y amor. Hize el regalo con la esperanza de aconseguir un poco la atención de mi padre. Ahora que lo pienso no hay nada malo con que de vez en cuando le diga a su propia hija palabras tales como "me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Lucy" o un abrazo de vez en cuando. No tiene nada de malo ser celosa o egoísta para desear eso, ¿verdad?

Mi casa era tan grande que podía llegar a perderme en las grandes paredes blancas cubiertas de pinturas y retratos. El jardín era cuatro veces más grande que toda la ciudad de Magnolia, pero ya no me importa eso ahora. El refrán "el dinero no compra la felicidad" lo veo muy claro ahora y es una de las razones por las que me fui de mi antigua casa. Dejé de ser triste y solitaria cuando viaje por el reino de Fiore.

Me sentí querida por quien era cuando me incorporé al gremio de Fairy Tail. Pero la felicidad siempre tiende a desaparecer cuando menos uno se lo espera.

¿Qué me pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Me merecía la crueldad con la quee trataba mi padre ? ¿ Hice algo malo?Tengo miedo a que mis amigos me traicionen, ya nunca antes he amigos en quien confiar. No quería sufrir otra vez. Lo que es valioso quiero atesorarlo para siempre, como la profunda amistad que me une a mi y mis nakama. Eso era lo que temía. La soledad, que siempre arrastraba conmigo allá donde yo fuera.

¿?:El temor será tu guía hacia la oscuridad...

Me empecé a sentir mal y me encontraba sola a mi suerte. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba ocurriendo? Siempre soy el tipo de chica positiva. Esa maldita criatura me hacia sentir depresiva a propósito?

Esto es muy malo. Aquí no hay nadie quien me pueda ayudar. Ni mis amigos, o el estúpido y arrogante Laxus Dreyar y ni mis amados espíritus celestiales.

Espera un segundo; tengo las llaves que siempre llevo conmigo. Miré a mi cintura y vi que me tenía ropa de combate y un cinturón con mis llaves y látigo. Pero quién me había cambiado las ropas por unas de combate? Virgo?

Puse mis temores atrás y esperé al enemigo en una posición de defensa. Quienquiera que fuwra ese sujeto lucharía contra él. Cogí una de mis llaves, pero por una estraña razón ésta se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido. De repente mi confianza en mis habilidades desapareció. Ahora estoy completamente sola, de modo que podía sentir la oscuridad me rodeaba.

Lucy: ¡Muéstrate! ¡No te tengo miedo! - Grité a pleno pulmón a la cueva oscura.

¿?:No hay necesidad de hacerlo, Blondie.- dijo la voz de mi mente.

Lucy: ¿Qué? ¿¡Eres tú Laxus!?- Mi corazón se rompió en pensar que era él quien era la causa de todo esto. Pero es mi nakama, no me haría esto, ¿verdad?

¿?: No soy Laxus, pero sí tu peor pesadilla.

Temblé de miedo, pero suspiré de alivio al pensar que un mago de Fairy Tail, incluso si era ése estúpido arrogante, no era el causante de ésta situación. Como ya he dicho tengo miedo de la traición de mis nakama. Esa era la última cosa que quería.

¿?: Puedo oler la oscuridad y el temor en tu corazón... Lucy.- escuché de nuevo la voz en mi cabeza. A pesar de que la voz estaba en mi mente sentí que la criatura se estaba acercando más hacia mí.

Respira hondo Lucy, todo irá bien. Pero, cuando vi a lo que me enfrentaba empezé a dudar de mis palabras. No se si nunca podré olvidarme de ésa imagen y me temo que se quedará grabada en mi mente por mucho tiempo.

No había partes humanas en esa criatura. Tenía un pelaje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo y cuatro patas terminadas en garras afiladas de un color gris metalizado. La criatura también tenía una larga cola con pelaje negro, pero lo peor de todo era su rostro. Pude ver en su cara unos penetrantes ojos de lobo verdes, en que sólo se podía ver reflexada la muerte. Sus sangrientos colmillos blancos afilados no me ayudaban a detener los temblores y espasmos de mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, caminé unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme lo más posible de ése monstruo.

Lucy: ¿Qué es lo que-quieres de mí?-por alguna razón logré decir la frase entera. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, cuando el enorme lobo negro se acercó más hacia mí.

¿?: Te quiero a ti, maga celestial. ¿Qué más podría querer de una joven rubia como tú? Tu magia es rara pero poderosa -El licántropo rió disimuladamente con su sonrisa demoníaca.

Lucy: ¡No vas a conseguir mi magia, Monstruo! -le grité frustrada.

¿?: No ahora, pero pronto lo haré. -El lobo negro me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes como si fuera su presa antes de ser devorada.

El lobo era una cabeza más alta que yo y era enorme.- ¿Qué sádica muerte tendré- me dije a mí misma irónicamente. -¿Qué haría Natsu en esta situación? Por supuesto, trataría de enviar al infierno este monstruo. Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como mi mejor amigo.-pensé.

¿?: ¿Sabes que puedo leer su mente, humana estúpida? -El lobo negro me dijo.

Lucy: No me importa lo que eres. Yo noe voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Voy a luchar.-dije con coraje.

¿?: Entonces... Natsu, ¿eh? Él te da la fuerza para continuar luchando. Tal vez vaya a por él también.

Lucy: No te vas a atrever. -resoplé irritada.

¿?: Por lo tanto, tu punto débil es la gente que te importa, ¿cierto?

Lucy: Deténte. -le dije amenazadoramente.

El lobo negro oscuro se echó a reír.

¿?: Los temores en tu corazón te guiarán hacia la oscuridad. Te dejo por ahora, pero volveré a por ti.

El lobo desapareció y la cueva se desvaneció. Después de eso momento, todo se volvió negro.

...

Laxus POV

En mi sueño estaba con mi abuelo en el festival de Fantasía, el lugar donde siempre me prometió que me llevaría ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? La verdad no me importa eso ahora; no me gusta recordar aquellos días. Bueno, en realidad odio un montón de cosas. Pero, ¿por qué estos recuerdos aparecen ahora? TSH.

Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y ahora he crecido y ya no tengo esas estúpidas emociones sin sentido. Y así es como siempre ha tenido que ser. Mi padre tenía razón cuando decía que el poder es lo que sólo importa, porque sin él no somos nada.

Jeh. Más tarde, mi padre me puso esa lácrima en mi cerebro. Ahora soy mucho más poderoso, abuelo. Algún día te voy a sobrepasar.

Todavía recuerdo de lo que hablamos ese día, en el festival de Fantasía.

Tercer POV

Flashback

Laxus:¡Jiji! ¡Jiji! -un niño rubio de unos 5 años gritó. -Jiji. ¿Vas a tomar parte en Fantasia? -dijo con un Laxus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando llegó corriendo hacia su abuelo.

Abuelo: Prometí que los dos lo veríamos juntos este año, ¿no?-dijo el Maestro Makarov.

Laxus: ¡Ah, sí... ! - el pequeño Laxus saltó arriba y abajo con emoción.

Laxus empezó a correr por la calle, mientras decía:

Laxus: Aaaaaah. Quiero formar parte de Fairy Tail muy pronto ... - Laxus dijo sonriendo.

Abuelo: Todavía no, todavía no -Su abuelo suspiró.

Los dos llegaron a una calle muy transitada donde se encontraban las carrozas, pero Laxus no podía ver nada a causa de la multitud de personas.

Laxus: ¡No puedo ver-! -El pequeño niño rubio se quejó, mientras que intetaba de ver lo que él siempre había querido.

Abielo: Yo tampoco puedo ver nada...- dijo su abuelo.

Laxus miró hacia abajo deprimido, pero de repente alguien le agarró y lo puso sobre sus espaldas. Después de eso, Laxus pudo ver las carrozas. Su abuelo, que había colocado el niño en su espalda, se transformó en un gigante para que su nieto pudiera ver las carrozas.

Laxus: ¿Qué…? -Laxus dijo que cuando fue levantado del suelo.

Laxud: ¡WHOOOOA! -El pequeño muchacho rubio exclamó con diversión cuando pudo ver el festival.

Abuelo: ¿Qué tal, Laxus?-dijo el Maestro Makarov sonriendo.

Laxus: ¡Estos son los magos de fairy tail! ¡Wo-ow... !"- Laxus dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. -¡Esto es increíble Jiji! ¡Eres el mejor maestro del mundo!

El abuelo le sonrió y a los dos disfrutaron del festival.

Fin del flasback

Laxus POV

TSH. Maldita sean las emociones. Maldito abuelo. Él sólo ha empeorado las cosas dejando gente débil se una a mi gremio. Voy a tener que hacer algo cuando regrese de la misión con la rubia. Maldito sueño, porque no podría ser de otra manera, ¿no?

YO soy el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail. No necesito las malditas lecciones emocionales de mi viejo, que me están poniendo ya de los nervios.

Creo que ahora Fairy Tail sólo es genial por sus atractivas y sexys mujeres. ¡Maldita sea esta mierda! Fairy Tail debe ser conocio por el poder y la habilidad de sus magos. Los magos débiles son innecesarios en mi gremio.

Maldito sueño.

De repente, los recuerdos se distorsionaron y aparecí en medio de uns selva o un bosque negro. Me sentí confundido, pero gracias a mi gran poder mágico sabía que esto no era sólo un sueño común. Se parecía a la magia ilusionaria de Mystogan, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

Aunque yo había luchado contra muchos magos de rango S, siempre había ganado esas peleas. Ni Mirajane, con su Satan Soul había logrado ganarme en batalla. Pero los magos de rango S eran los únicos magos que no merecían hacerse llanar gente débil. Pero ahora que Mirajane no era capaz de utilizar sus poderes, ella no era más que una puta albina que lucía trajes de baño sexys para la revista de Socerer Weekly.

La devoralibros peliazul, la curvilínea y sexy rubia novata, la borracha morena y otros miembros de mi gremio no se merecían estar en Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, dejaría un lugar para las mujeres sexys sólo si me complacían jeje. Pero de momento sólo tengo que esta preciosa Blondie como prueba de lo que he dicho.

Volví a centrar la atención en mi entorno. Estaba en un callejón sin salida en el bosque muerto, "bosque muerto" porque no había ninguna criatura viva a mis alrededores . Mi chaqueta, que se encontraba por encima de mis hombros, me la ajusté, luego cruzé mis brazos en frente de mi pecho y esperé al enemigo.

Una criatura de las sombras se mostró poco tiempo después. Me puse en una posición de defensa, aunque sólo pude sentir su voz y no sabía claramente sus intenciones, ya que la oscuridad me impedía dar una mejor ojeada al aspecto del intruso.

¿?: Tengo que admitir que pareces ser más poderodo que esa joven maga rubia - El monstruo dijo en mi cabeza con una siniestra carcajada. Tenía los colmillos blancos bañados en sangre, cuando finalmente pude ver a lo que me enfrentaba.

La expresión de mi rostro se ensombreció cuando vi el enorme lobo negro que se puso en frente de mí. Mentiría si no quedé muy impresionado por la intimidante criatura. Sin embargo, he estado en tantas situaciones de peligro, que he superado, que hacer frente a un gran lobo no iba a ser diferente.

Pero cuando el lobo mencionó Blondie, no sabía qué decir. Ella estaba conmigo en la tienda de campaña. ¿Dónde diablos está ahora mismo? Si esto es un sueño no hay peligro. Las ilusiones no pueden hacer daño a las personas, al menos no físicamente. Su cuerpo es demasiado perfecto para obtener cicatrices.

Laxus: No sé lo que quieres con la mujer rubia, pero no te la llevaras lejos de mí tan fácilmente. -le respondí en mi mente.

¿?: ¿Ah? ¿Eres su novio o algo parecido? Entonces llegas demasiado tarde. No la vas a poder salvar.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y dirigí inconscientemente un rayo hacia el lobo negro monstruoso.

Yo no era su novio y yo nunca lo sería. No soy un romántico. YO odio esas estúpidas cosas. Lo que más me gusta es tener un buen sexo rápido sin tener que preocuparse de si la mujer le gustó o no. Lo que sólo me interesa es satisfacer mis necesidades como el hombre que soy. Las mujeres deben servir al hombre y obedecerlas.

¿?: No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla, porque su suerte está echada. -El gran lobo negro dijo. Después de eso, el licántropo desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

Qué diablos quería decir con eso. Pero todo se volvió negro y me desperté en la tienda.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Tercer POV

Todavía era oscuro cuando Laxus despertó de su sueño.

El mago de rango S se sentó con los codos apoyados en el suelo de la tienda y trató de poner las ideas claras en su mente. -¿Quién diablos era esa cosa y qué es lo que quieres con Blondie? No se trata de un simple sueño, eso seguro. YO soy el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail y también tengo mucha experiencia en misiones de rango S. Tengo que ser inteligente. No estoy sólo hecho de músculos buen tuneados. -pensó el mago rubio, mientras con una de sus manos se grataba la nuca.

Laxus giró su cabeza y vio a una Blondie todavía dormida, pero había huellas de sudor en el cuello y estaba ligeramente temblando.

Laxus: ¿Pesadillas... o cogió frío por la noche? -Sonrió traviesamente.

Laxus miro fuera de la tienda y vio que estaba casi amaneciendo. Por lo general él era una persona madrugadora, por lo que eventualmente se despertaba antes del amanecer. Eso si no había bebido la noche anterior, que ocurría a menudo cuando paraban en ciudades en sus misiones.

Él obserbó a la somnolienta preciosa mujer y pensó que ella estaba durmiendo demasiado lejos de él. A continuación, se acercó al cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica rubia y la atrajo hacia él. Laxus pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y la otra en su costillas para abrazarla desde atrás. Después, puso su cabeza en su cuello y inhaló su olor a fresa con una poco de vainilla. -Pues ella si que cogió frío por la noche. Estúpida rubia le dije que yo podría mantenerla caliente -Me dormí con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios y me olvidé de ese estraño sueño.

Cuando el sol ya se encontraba alto, Lucy despertó. Abrió los ojos y esperó a que se acostumbraran a la suave luz natural que el entramado de la tienda dejaba entrar. Esa pesadilla había asustado cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo y se negaba a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, para no volver a ver ese monstruoso rostro.

Lucy comenzó a agitarse cuando topó contra un musculoso pecho. La maga celestial pensó que era Natsu, ya que tenía la costumbre de meterse en la cama con ella. La excusa era que su cama era suave y confortable, pero entrar en casa de alguien sin ser invitado no estaba bien. Ella era una chica y Natsu un chico. - ¿Qué es lo que va a pensar la gente de mí cuando se enteren de eso? Tendré la revista de Sorcerer Weekly pisándome los talones -Lucy pensó con miedo.

Lucy: Oi...Natsu ... despierta. ¿No te he ducho muchas veces acerca de no dormir en mi cama? -dijo Lucy. Sintió un abrazo cálido brazo desde atrás, pero no se asemejaba al bochornoso calor que desprenía su mejor amigo pelirosado. -Entonces, ¿quién es?-pensó la maga celestial.

De repente quien la estaba abrazando la aliberó bruscamente y salió fuera de la tienda.

Lucy: ¿Pero qué cojones... -Lucy se sentó con sus codos apoyados en el suelo. Después, recordó que estaba en una misión de tres meses con el vulgar mago de la electricidad y notó que fue él fue quien la abrazó.

Lucy: ¡Qué pervertido... ! -La maga celestial apretó sus puños con furia. Después se puso de pie y llamó a Virgo para cambiarse de ropa.

Virgo: Buenos días, hime. ¿Has dormido bien? Hemos sentido tu angustia durante la noche. -Virgo llegó desde el mundo espiritual con la mochila con el euipaje de Lucy.

Lucy: Buenos días a ti, Virgo. No te preocupes estoy bien-La maga rubia envió una sonrisa falsa. - Puedes cambiarme con ropas de montaña y trekking? Tengo la sensación de que este día va a ser muy largo y ése Thunder Butt* me va a llevar andando hacia Shirotsume.

Virgo: Ok, Hime. Permítame ayudarte a cambiar esas ropas.-Virgo sacó unos pantalones negros de monraña y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Después, tomó una chaqueta de invierno de color gris.

Virgo quitó a su dueña el pijama que llevaba y Lucy sólo se quedó con su ropa interior de lencería negra.

Laxus POV

Me desperté horas después, cuando la luz del sol entró a través de la delgada tela de la tienda que compré hace meses. Miré la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos y sonrié con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Lo ves llama de cerebro?. Voy a follar a tu chica, hasta que sólo sepa gritar mi nombre-Sólo en pensar en follarla duro, como si no hubiera un mañana, mi virilidad se endurecía.

Acucurré mi cabeza más hacia el cuello de la chica y le lamí un pequeño lugar. -Demasiada buena... me pregunto cómo se sentirá cuando entre en su húmeda cueva. - pensó Laxus con lujuria. Afortunadamente la sexy maga celestial todavía estaba durmiendo.

Cuando sentí que se despertaba yo estaba a punto de liberarla , porque no quería que ne pateara de nuevo. Pero, me moría por ver su reacción.

Blondie comenzó a agitarse y inconscientemente se acucurró en mi pecho. Gruñí de placer cuando sentí su cuerpo cálido más cerca del mío, pero me quedé quirto y observé que es lo que hacía la chica rubia que tenía entre mis brazos.

Laxus vio que Blondie estaba tratando de averiguar donde de encontraba. Él pensó que la maga celestial estaba pensando, porque Blondie dejó de moverse y hubo silencio. Después sintió la angustia de la chica incrementarse y su sonrió malévolamente. -Te lo dije, mujer; vas a ser mía -pensó Laxus. Por supuesto, estaba jugando con ella. Él no quería esa mierda de las relaciones. Después de que él se aburriera la dejaría como otras tantas chicas, pero había una cosa en esa chica que quería averiguar. La obstinación y el coraje de la chica le atraían. -Es curioso cómo una niña débil como ella pueda ser siempre un dolor de cabeza.-pensó el mago rubio de rango S.

Pero cuando la mujer rubia dijo ésas palabras que se quedó estupefacto.

Lucy: Oi...Natsu ... despierta. ¿No te he ducho muchas veces acerca de no dormir en mi cama? -dijo Lucy.

Quedé conmocionado por un momento. -¿¡QUÉ COJONES ÉSA MIERDA DE LLAMA DE CEREBRO!? -pensé con ira. -¿¡Cómo se atreve a dormir en la cama de Blondie!?

Visiblemente enojado liberé bruscamente a Blondie del abrazo y salí escopeteado de la tienda de campaña, no después de ponerme mi camisa de leopardo.

A fuera di un puñetazo a un árbol con enojo con una fuerza descontrolada y explotó, porque mi chispas lo convirtieton en cenizas.

Pero me sentí un poco dolido por las palabras de esa mujer. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese estúpido Salamander para que sea mejor que yo? Si soy el mejor! -grité dentro de mi.

Cuando me calmé mié hacia la tienda y caminé allí para levantar a la maga rubia si no había aún despertado. -Tenemos que caminar hasta Shirotsume. Si es una molesta mujer y no quiere despertarse en cinco minutos voy a electrocutarla jeje- Sonrié con una sonrisa arrogante y olvidé por un momento lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

Lucy POV

Virgo sacó alguna ropa de montaña de mi mochila y aprové su buen gusto para la ropa. Me llevó un par de pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga de invierno.

-Ése vulgar idiota se ha comportado como un cobarde. Cuando lo vea voy a enviarlo al infierno con mi Lucy Kick- me dije a mi misma al recordar cómo había empezado mi mañana.

Virgo vio mi enojo y dijo:

Virgo: Hime, ¿hay algo por lo que estés enojanda? ¿Esta ropa no está bien? ¿Es la hora del castigo?

Lucy: No, Virgo. Las prendas son geniales. -dije sonriendo.

Virgo asintió, devolvió mi sonrisa y me ayudó a quitarme mi pijama. Entonces, me quedé en nada menos que mi ropa interior de lencería negra.

Laxus: Oi Blondie levántate-... -alguien entró violentamente en la tienda de campaña.

Tercer POV

Laxus se quedó estupefacto ante el cuerpo casi desnudo de la sexy mujer rubia.

Lucy volvió la cabeza y vio un muy lujurioso Laxus Dreyar miranda arriba y abajo su cuerpo. A continuación, se dio cuenta que ella sólo se encontraba en su ropa interior.

Lucy: ¡ MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡DATE LA VUELTA! -Lucy dijo cubriéndose con una manta.

Laxus gruñó en respuesta, pero se marchó de la tienda para que la maga celestial pudiera cambiarse.

El hombre rubio había estado con muchas mujeres con cuerpos de diosas. Blondie no era diferente. Pero después de haber visto cómo era su cuerpo, no quería dejar que esa mujer se escapara de él no antes de llevársela a la cama.

Lucy se sonrojó como un tomate cuando Laxus la miro arriba y abajo su mirada lujuriosa. Se cubrió con una manta que Virgo le dio y la maga celestial dijo a gritos a Laxus que se marxara. Después terminar de vestirse, salió de la tienda con Virgo aún detrás de ella.

Lucy: Hey Virgo, ¿me podrías llevar un mapa de la zona? De esta forma puedo encontrar una manera más rápida de ir hacia Shirotsume. -Virgo asintió y desapareció al mundo de los espíritus.

Lucy vio el campamento que habían construido durante la noche. Ella quería encontrar ese vulgar idiota y decirle lo que pensaba de todo esto.

Laxus: Oi Blondie. Lleva tu perezoso culo aquí y empieza a desmontar el campamento. -Laxus dijo unos pocos pasos más allá donde Lucy se encontraba.

Lucy: No vas a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer y lo que puedo hacer, idiota. ¿Y cómo has podido entrar en la tienda cuando me estaba cambiando la ropa! ? -Lucy dijo más que enojada.

Laxus la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió socarronamente.

Laxus: ¿Y cómo habría sabido que te estabas cambia la ropa, Blondie? Es mi tienda después de todo. Tienes suerte que la compartí contigo anoche. -Laxus con una risa pervertida.

Lucy le envió una mirada asesina y se volteó hacia Virgo que le dio un mapa.

Lucy: Gracias Virgo.

Virgo: Me voy ahora, Hime. Así no tienes que utilizar más magia. Ya he limpiado la tienda

Lucy: Adiós, Virgo. -Lucy le envió una encantadora sonrisa a su espíritu celestial. El ánimo de la maga celestial había cambiado de sombrío a uno de muy feliz en poco tiempo.

-¿Es bipolar o algo parecido?-Laxus pensó mientras observaba la curvilínea mujer hablando con su espíritu celestial.

Laxus: ¿Por qué tienes un mapa, Blondie? -preguntó Laxus, mientras desmontaba la tienda de campaña.

Lucy: De esta manera, podemos encontrar una forma de ir más rápido hacia Shirotsume. Si aún no lo sabías los mapas son importantes cuando se tiene que viajar. No sólo por encontrar un atajo pero si nos perdemos un mapa puede ser muy útil. -Lucy dijo obviamente.

Laxus gruñó ante la lección de la niña, pero terminó pronto de desmontar el campamento, mientras Lucy estaba limpiando la fogata.

Lucy cogió un poco de fruta que Virgo le dio esa mañana y le entregó a Laxus su parte del desayuno.

Laxus agarró los frutos y empezó a comer.

¿De dónde has sacado esto?-Laxus gruñó.

Lucy: Si no tienes hambre, no tienes porque comerte tu desayuno. -Lucy dijo, mientras tomaba una bolsa pequeña para el camino hacia Shirotsume. La bolsa estaba equipada con algunas cosas como un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, las píldoras de algunos medicamentos de Porlyusica y otras cosas. Después de comer su desayuno, ella empezó a caminar.

Laxus la siguió por detrás con un ánimo que hechaba humo. -¿Quién se cree que es esta mujer? Si hay alguien que debe ser seguido ése soy YO. No tiene que ser al revés.

Lucy no se dio cuenta del ánimo sombrío de Laxus porque ella tenía otras cosas en mente.

\- ¿Cuál era el significado de ese extraño sueño? -Lucy pensó incómoda.


	6. Confusiones

Hola chicos que bueno verlos a todos. Lo siento por no actualizar tan pronto, porqué he tenido algunos problemas importantes.

Seguramente sabréis el significado del último capítulo en éste o en el siguiente.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Hiro Mashima.

Comentarios:

Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine : Espero que te hagan reír más mis capítulos.

Guest: Jeje claro. Voy a seguir escribiendo, pero a veces mejor hacer que se trate de una buena historia.

Capítulo 6

Anteriormente

Laxus: ¿De dónde has sacado esto?-Laxus gruñó.

Lucy: Si no tienes hambre, no tienes por qué comerte tu desayuno. -Lucy dijo, mientras tomaba una bolsa pequeña para el camino hacia Shirotsume. La bolsa estaba equipada con algunas cosas como un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, las píldoras de algunos medicamentos de Porlyusica y otras cosas. Después de comer su desayuno, ella empezó a caminar.

Laxus la siguió por detrás con un ánimo que echaba humo. -¿Quién se cree que es esta mujer? Si hay alguien que debe ser seguido ése soy YO. No tiene que ser al revés.

Lucy no se dio cuenta del ánimo sombrío de Laxus porque ella tenía otras cosas en mente.

\- ¿Cuál era el significado de ese extraño sueño? -Lucy pensó incómoda.

Presente

Lucy estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que los dos magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban de camino a Shirotsume.

Ya había pasado el mediodía, y a pesar del clima frío del norte Lucy y Laxus sintieron el ardiente sol a sus cabezas. El sol brillaba con furia y trasmitía calor a los dos magos. Era un día soleado sin nubes y los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo.

Lucy, que a veces miraba el mapa, se sacó su chaqueta gris y la puso dentro de su pequeña mochila, a causa del calor insoportable de ése día.

Laxus estaba caminando con sus auriculares en sus orejas y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Él, al contrario, se dejó la chaqueta puesta. El mago de la electricidad no tenía ganas de tener otra discusión con la estúpida Blondie, pero sabía que la chica tenía una parte razón con lo del mapa. Él no era bueno en orientarse; sin embargo no podía admitir esa parte delante de aquella mujer. Laxus dejó que la canción que estaba escuchando ocupara su mente para distraerse un poco. Rock and roll clásico, la música que le gustaba.

(NA/: La letra es mía, así que no es una canción real.)

Quiero hacerte cosas malas.

Voy a hacerte sentir el cielo, nena.

Quiero que no me olvides

Quieto que me dejes sentir tu piel bajo mis labios

Hasta que tenga suficiente de ti...

La canción le distrajo un poco del entorno.

-Sí, cuando llegue el momento voy a hacerte sentir el cielo, Blondie. Tú no me vas a olvidar tan rápido. -Laxus pensó con una sonrisa pervertida.

El ritmo de la música lo ayudó a relajarse lo suficiente como para olvidar el extraño encuentro con el licántropo.

-También existe la posibilidad de que sólo se tratara de una broma o una ilusión. No hay nada de qué preocuparse -Laxus se encogió de hombros cuando pensó eso.

Lucy caminaba unos pasos más adelante que Laxus. Estaba pensando en el enorme lobo negro que tanto la asustó en su pesadilla. Ella estaba tratando de averiguar el significado de ese extraño sueño. - ¿Y si el sueño tiene que ver con la misión que vamos a resolver? Tal vez tenga que hablar sobre el extraño sueño con Laxus? Por supuesto que no. Encima de creer que soy una débil no le voy a dar razones para que crea que también esté loca. Sin embargo, si el sueño está relacionado con nuestra misión tenemos grandes problemas. -Lucy pensó preocupada. -No tengo otra opción entonces. Tengo que hablar de la pesadilla con Laxus. Ah, espera, creo que ya tengo la solución. Voy a llamar a Crux. Una gran idea, Lucy. No voy a abrirme con una persona como Laxus si sigue siendo tan poco considerado conmigo. -Lucy suspiró.

Lucy se paró por un momento para coger la llave de Crux, pero Laxus chocó contra ella por detrás, ya que se encontraba distraído por la música. Laxus agarró la cintura de la chica con sus manos desnudas para tratar que la mujer no se diera contra el suelo, pero los dos terminaron en el suelo en una posición incómoda. Lucy terminó bajo el peso de Laxus y su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Lucy se sonrojó cuando miró hacia sus ojos enigmáticos verde-azulados. -Sus ojos son hermosos y al mismo tiempo terroríficos. -Lucy pensaba un poco confusa.

Laxus sonrió socarronamente cuando miró hacia abajo y vio el cuerpo de la mujer rubia apegado contra el suyo. -Maldita mierda. Esta demasiado buena... -pensó. -para dejarte escapar de mí tan fácilmente. -El mago del rayo sonrió socarronamente y besó los labios de Lucy. Estaba tan cerca de ella que perdió el control y besó sus labios con ganas, rudeza y pasión descontrolada, pero le decepcionaba no obtener una respuesta de ella o que no le correspondiera como muchas otras mujeres.

El maestro Makarov y su nieto eran conocidos por tener debilidad por las mujeres sexys.

Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron por la sorpresa y ella se sonrojó nuevamente. La chica se estremeció cuando sintió la calidez de los labios de Laxus sobre los suyos, a pesar de que los mantenía cerrados. Cuando se despertó del chock mordió indignada los labios de Laxus con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlos sangrar.

Lucy: ¡LA-XUS! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESAR...?- Laxus la hizo callar, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la maga celestial.

Laxus: ¿Cómo te atreves tú a hacerme esto eh, mujer?-dijo enfadado por el rechazo. - Nunca vas a tener un hombre en tu vida si actúas como una maldita niña.

\- Creo que me voy a volver adicto a ésta mujer, en serio.- Laxus pensó. Luego trató de besarla de nuevo, pero ella apartó la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar contacto con el rostro del mago de rango S. Laxus se irritó ante el rechazo de aquella tía buena. -¿Cómo te puedes resistir a un hombre como yo, mujer?-pensó el mago rubio.

El mago del rayo se lamió la sangre que le corría por el labio inferior. Después, miró a la mujer que luchaba bajo de él.

Laxus: ¿Sabes que después de los que me has hecho no vas a salir impune, no? Pero a mí ya me gustan las mujeres agresivas. -Laxus agarró Lucy por los brazos y sonrió socarronamente. Entonces, él se levantó y la arrastró por el sendero que llevaba hacia Shirotsume sin soltar el agarre de sus brazos.

Lucy: ¡DÉJAME IR! -Lucy gritó enojada. -Ahora entiendo por qué las mujeres se le echan encima. Sabe besar de maravilla. ¿¡Pero qué!?Como puedo pensar eso de un tío tan vulgar y despreciable como él. ¡Por dios pero si Laxus es un maldito pervertido!

Ahora Lucy no podría llamar a Crux para la información que necesitaba, debido a cierto mago de rango S. -¡CÓMO PUEDE SER UN MAGO DE CLASE S! ¡ÉL ES UN TONTO PENDEJO! PENSABA QUE LOS MAGOS SE DICHO RANGO TENÍAN QUE SER INTELIGENTES Y TENER POR LO MENOS UN CEREBRO PARA PENSAR. ¡SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTO QUÉ ES LO QUE LE PASA POR LA CABEZA! -Lucy pensó molesta.

Laxus: Como usted lo desee, princesa consentida -Laxus dijo riendo. Laxus la soltó bruscamente y ésta cayó al suelo sentada. El mago continuó su camino por el sendero como si no hubiera pasado nada y Lucy se quedó haciendo pucheros en el suelo.

-Sus labios saben a fresas. Maldita sea la quiero devorar. Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ella. ¿Por qué no puedo tomarla por la fuerza aquí? -Laxus pensó frustrado mientras seguía su camino.- Ja. Si se entera mi abuelo, éste me mata. Maldito jiji.

Lucy estaba sentada en la carretera con una vena roja notoria en su frente por su odio hacia Laxus Dreyar. No era su juguete, con el que podía deshacerse de ella cuando quería y cómo lo quería. -¡Se olvida que soy un ser humano!-La maga celestial pensó irritada.

Lucy se levantó y siguió el mago del rayo por el sendero.

-Cooomo se atreve a robarme mi primer beso. Quizá era para Gray o Natsu. -Lucy pensó enojada cuando estaba siguiendo el mago rubio. -Voy a mandarle al maldito infierno.

Virgo apareció de repente al lado de Lucy.

Lucy: ¡Virgo! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No te he llamado, verdad? -Lucy dijo sorprendida.

Virgo: No, no me has llamado Hime. Estoy aquí con mi propia magia, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparse de agotar la tuya. -dijo el espíritu celestial.

Lucy: Así...

Virgo: Así puedo castigar a éste mago del rayo por su poca consideración contigo. ¿Le puedo castigar? -Virgo dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

Lucy sonrió demoníacamente.

Lucy: Puedes.-Lucy con una risita.

Laxus estaba caminando con sus auriculares y su chaqueta colocada por encima de sus hombros cuando sintió algo extraño. Volvió su cabeza para mirar a la Blondie que lo debería estar siguiendo deberían, pero en lugar de encontrarse con su rostro con los pómulos bien proporcionados y sus expresivos ojos color café, vio unas cadenas de hierro que se abalanzaron sobre él, las cuales venían de entre los árboles del bosque.

-¿Qué cojones...?- -Laxus pensó con sorpresa.

Trató de eludir las cadenas con su tele transportación mediante los rayos, pero el problema era que no podía ver dónde la mujer rubia se encontraba.

Él sintió una magia familiar que venía de ésas cadenas de hierro. Exactamente, era magia celestial.

-Maldita sea. Es uno de los espíritus de Blondie. Que tonta que llegas a ser mujer, no puedes hacer nada contra mí-Laxus pensó molesto de que la chica reaccionara von él de esa forma. Pero si él era el mejor o eso era lo que el mago rubio pensaba.-Deberías estar agradecida de que un hombre de verdad te haya besado. ¿A quién le gustaría una mujer tan mimada y tan inocente como tú?

Entonces Laxus se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo reír mucho.

-¿Coño no eres tan inteligente después de todo, verdad rubia?-Laxus sonrió socarronamente.

Laxus: Ya sabía que algún día vendrías así a por mí, Blondie. Eres una mujer muy agresiva, estoy encantado que de enseñarte lo que es realmente capaz de hacer un hombre de verdad. -Laxus se rio.

Lucy que se escondía detrás de un árbol. Estaba von un humor que echaba humo por los comentarios de ése pervertido. La maga celestial agarró su látigo con fuerza suficiente para hacer que sus nudillos se quedaran blancos.

-ESPERO que Virgo lo haga bien. Él es un mago muy poderoso. -Lucy pensó preocupada por su amiga.- ¡Luego, voy a utilizar mi látigo para enseñarle a ese cabrón que no me puede tratar como si fuera un trapo sucio!

Laxus evadió las cadenas de hierro que el espíritu de la mujer rubia le enviaba para cazarlo. Las cadenas salían de todas las partes, incluso de debajo la tierra. Virgo era conocida por ser capaz de desplazarse por debajo del suelo.

Laxus se cansó de evadir las cadenas.

-Estoy aburrido de jugar este maldito juego. Ahora me voy a poner en serio, Blondie. -Laxus pensó irritado.

El mago de clase S agarró las cadenas de hierro y envió una corriente eléctrica por las cadenas.

-¿Qué persona en su sano juicio utiliza cadenas de hierro contra un mago eléctrico?- Una sonrisa de loco se puso en su cara.- Y yo pensaba que te hacía más inteligente, Blondie. Pero sé que eres una maga débil. Ahora sí que estoy seguro de eso Jajaja.-Se rio descaradamente.

Virgo recibió el impacto de los rayos de una forma brutal y gritó en agonía por a causa del dolor que le causaron.

Virgo apareció en medio del sendero y una Lucy con unos ojos como platos corrió al lado de su amiga. La maga celestial se sentó al lado de su malherido espíritu.

Lucy: ¡Virgo! -La maga celestial gritó con un dolor notorio en su corazón. La pobre Virgo yacía en el suelo con graves quemaduras y cortes profundos en sus brazos. Ella era uno de los espíritus del zodíaco más fuertes, pero quedó tan herida con el encuentro con Laxus que se fue a recuperar al Mundo Celestial. -Yo no creía que pudiera llegar tan lejos. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto Laxus? Creía que éramos todos Nakama. Pero ahora veo que esto no va contigo. Yo nunca le haría esto a un compañero, pero tampoco voy a permitir que algo así ocurra de nuevo. -Lucy pensó con lágrimas en sus ojos color café.

Lucy: Laxus ¿cómo puedes hacer esto a uno de mis queridos espíritus?-Lucy gritó con ojos llorosos cuando ella volvió la cabeza hacia el mago del rayo.

Los relámpagos bailaban alrededor de dicho mago cuando éste envió la corriente eléctrica hacia Virgo. Parecía un monstruo con una fría mirada hacia el frente. Pero cuando miró hacia la chica bañada en lágrimas detuvo los rayos. -Maldición, podría haberle hecho daño a ella también. He perdido el control sobre mí. -pensó el mago rubio. Pero puede que haya sido muy duro von el ataque contra esa criada, sin embargo Blondie tiene lidiar con las consecuencias de haberme atacado primero.

Laxus: No seas idiota mujer. Los espíritus no pueden morir, porqué son inmortales. -Laxus dijo obviamente.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No entendía donde pensaba llegar con todo eso.

Lucy: ¿¡Cómo puede decir esto!? Tal vez mis espíritus sean inmortales pero tienen sentimientos y pueden sufrir como nosotros -Lucy dijo con una voz grave a causa de sollozo.

Laxus: Sí, ya. Y si son tan importantes para ti, deja de usar tus llamados amigos como si fueran tus propios escudos y empieza a trabajar en tu propia fuerza, Blondie.- dijo Laxus sin remordimientos. -Juro que sus sollozos me están haciendo enfermar -Laxus pensó con dolor de cabeza.

Lucy: Nunca uso mis amigos como si fueran mis escudos.-Lucy se situó en frente del mago del rayo.

Laxus: ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas escondida detrás de un árbol cuando tu espíritu me estaba atacando? No lo puedes negar, Blondie. Estás utilizando tus llamados amigos como si fueran unas simples herramientas, al igual que todos los magos de espíritus estelares que-

Un sonido nítido de mano contra cara sonó a través del bosque. Laxus se quedó en estado de shock por lo que la Blondie le había hecho, con la cabeza hacia un lado por la fuerza del manotazo. Lucy no esperó a que Laxus reaccionara y corrió pasado por el lado de Laxus hacia el bosque que conducía hasta Shirotsume. -Virgo tenía un plan y yo confié en ella... no quiero que mis amigos salgan heridos por mi culpa otra vez... -Lucy pensó cuando corría por el bosque con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.- Laxus tiene razón tengo que ser más fuerte para no siempre depender de mis amigos...pero no uso mis espíritus como si fueran herramientas.

El sonido de los pasos de la maga rubia que lo trajo de vuelta a Laxus de su confusión. Laxus llegó a tiempo para ver el dolor en la expresión del rostro de Blondie. El mago rubio no hizo ningún movimiento para ir a por ella, sino que se preguntó que significaba ese agudo dolor que vio expresado en sus ojos chocolateados.

-Mierda ¿Qué es lo que he hecho y por qué carajos ME importa? -Laxus pensó confuso. -Voy a ir a arrastrar esa maldita niña hasta Shirotsume, una mujer no puede escapar de mí dos veces en dos jodidos días. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla como muchas otras mujeres? ¿Por qué es ella diferente?-Él miró en la dirección en que ella se fue corriendo con una expresión de sorpresa aún evidente en su rostro. -Hombre, vaya uno el ataque que me ha mandado; si hubiera sido un hombre normal habría salido volando.-pensó el mago de la electricidad.

Laxus se acarició la mejilla adolorida y sonrió socarronamente. -Mujer agresiva-pensó pervertidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar donde la maga rubia se había ido.

-Mejor no hagas nada estúpido, Blondie. Tenemos una misión que resolver juntos y mi abuelo me va a matar si pierdo a un miembro del gremio, aunque sea miembro débil -pensó Laxus molesto.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lucy empezó a correr por el bosque y cuando ella tuvo mucha sed se sentó en una roca grande en un claro del bosque y bebió el agua que llevaba en su pequeña mochila. Miró la llave de Horologium y marcaban las 14:00 p.m. -¿Hemos caminado sólo 2 horas? No soporto estar con ese maldito pendejo, pensaba que el tiempo no se acababa nunca. Ya he tenido suficiente. Es como vivir en mi antigua casa. ¿Por qué estoy siempre sola?-Lucy pensó cuando pasó sus dos manos sobre la frente y suspiraba por el cansancio.

Lucy se levantó y miró por donde había pasado. -Ahora el Baka mago eléctrico no me va a molestar.-pensó la maga celestial con alivio.

Lucy: ¡Ábrete puerta de la cruz del sur! ¡Crux! -dijo Lucy.

Crux: Buenas tardes Lucy. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?- preguntó el espíritu celestial.

Lucy: Gracias Crux. ¿Puedes realizar una búsqueda con soñar sobre licántropos?

Crux: ¿Soñar con licántropos, Lucy? Son criaturas mitológicas no sé si tengo algo sobre ellos.

Lucy: Por favor, Crux es importante. Lo necesito saber, ya que tuve una pesadilla ayer sobre un enorme lobo negro, quién me advirtió sobre una maldición, y creo que esto podría estar relacionado con mi misión con mi socio idiota. -dijo Lucy con una expresión de dolor todavía presente en sus ojos a causa de las palabras lastimosas de su compañero.

Crux: Voy a buscar en mi archivo todo lo que tenga. -dijo Crux.

Lucy: Gracias, Crux.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa radiante.

Crux se quedó dormido o eso es lo que normalmente la gente pensaba cuando lo veían. Lucy, al contrario, sabía que él no estaba durmiendo, sino que estaba buscando en su archivo la información que necesitaba.

No mucho tiempo después, Crux se despertó. Eso era una señal de que concluyó su investigación.

Crux: Lucy, apenas he encontrado nada acerca de ellos. -dijo Crux con un tono serio.

Lucy suspiró exasperada.

Lucy: Oh dios mío...

Crux: Pero, puede ser algo terrible.-añadió el espíritu celestial.

Lucy: ¿Por qué crees eso?-Lucy preguntó inquieta.

Crux: Acerca de lo que me has dicho ése no fue un sueño común lo que tuviste anoche. Y también creo que no era sólo un sueño.

Lucy: ¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer? -preguntó Lucy.

Crux: Los Licántropos son criaturas poderosas y no estoy seguro si existen, pero debes tener cuidado Lucy.

Lucy suspiró.

Lucy: Pero antes has dicho que apenas has encontrado algo sobre ellos. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has encontrado?-Dijo una Lucy inteligente.

Crux suspiró. -Tengo que decirle eso-pensó el espíritu celestial.

Crux: Los Licántropos están relacionados con los Lobos Slayers.

Lucy: ¿Los Lobos slayers? -preguntó Lucy con sorpresa en su rostro. - ¿Quieres decir como un Dragón Slayer? ¿Un humano que puede convertirse en lobo?

Crux: Sí. -Crux asintió con la cabeza.

Lucy: ¿Si ese monstruo es un lobo slayer de uno a diez cual es la probabilidad de que pierda una pelea contra ellos o ese mago idiota?-preguntó Lucy con temor.

Crux: 9, 999... Pero Lucy no sabemos ni siquiera si existen esos monstruos. No te preocupes de eso ahora. Sin embargo, es más peligroso si caminas sola por este bosque. Será mejor que vuelvas con tu compañero aunque no sea de tu agrado.

Lucy: No, caminaré por mi propio pie. Él ya me ha hecho suficiente daño. No voy a ir con él nunca más. Lo siento por mi maestro por tener un maldito cabrón por nieto. Le voy a demostrar a ése idiota que no uso mis amigos como escudos ni herramientas para mis propios beneficios. Sé cuidarme sola.- dijo Lucy con determinación.

Loke: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Lucy? -Loke apareció a su lado con su propio poder mágico.- No escuches a ese maldito hombre. No tiene derecho a decirte eso y te puedo asegurar que estás muy lejos de ser conocida como una maga celestial que trata a sus espíritus como si fueran sus herramientas.-Loke dijo serio. - Estoy tan cabreado que voy a mandarlo al infierno ahora mismo, aunque Laxus sea más poderoso que yo.

Lucy: Parad chicos, por favor. Eso es lo que no quiero que hagáis- dijo Lucy a sus dos espíritus. -Sé que son mis amigos, pero no tengo que depender o confiar siempre en vosotros. Debo ser fuerte y enfrentarme a los problemas de cara.

Loke: Lucy... -Loke empezó a decir.

Lucy: No, Loke. Os quiero demasiado y no me gustaría que mis amigos salieran lastimados de nuevo. No lo puedo aguantar más. Cada persona que me se preocupa por mi resulta herido por mi culpa.

Loke: ¡Lucy! ¡Deja ya de echarte la culpa a ti misma! ¿Por qué defiendes a ese maldito hombre del rayo? -Loke gritó enojado.

Lucy: ¡No lo estoy defendiendo!-Lucy replicó irritada.

Loke: Sí. Está tomando sus palabras y justificando su comportamiento. Dejar de ser tan obstinada y trata de ser siempre tú. No hagas caso de sus palabras envenenadas.

Loke mirar a su princesa y notó su pelo revuelto y sus labios enrojecidos. Sintió la sangre hervir por sus venas al pensar de que Lucy tuvo que aguantar el pervertido comportamiento de Laxus Dreyar un tío egocéntrico e idiota que nunca daba a nadie sin algo a cambio.

Loke: Lucy ¿Qué es lo Laxus te ha hecho?- dijo molesto al pensar que ése tipo había tenido la desfachatez de besarla.

Lucy: Nada.- La maga celestial apartó la mirada de sus ojos avellana.

Loke: ¿Te ha besado, verdad?-Loke apretó con rabia su mandíbula.

Crux se fue al mundo de los espíritus para dejar solos a Lucy y Loke con sus problemas.

Lucy: Loke era una acci... -Lucy fue cortada por los lisos labios de Loke.

La maga celestial fue tomada por sorpresa, pero se fundió en sus suaves labios. No fue tan duro y rudo como Laxus. Pero, esto no estaba bien. Ella no podía tener una relación con él, ya que Loke era un espíritu inmortal.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó con cuidado.

Loke: ¿Qu-e es lo que ocurre, Lucy?-preguntó un confundido Loke por su rechazo.

Lucy: No está bien, lo siento Loke. Sé que no puede funcionar.

Loke era inmortal y ella era un ser humano.

Lucy: Sé que te preocupas mucho por mí y yo por ti, pero no te veo más que un amigo o un hermano. -La maga celestial dijo.

Loke: Lo siento, Lucy no quería... -Loke dijo abrazándola.

Lucy: No te preocupes. ¿Estabas celoso de Laxus? No somos nada y dudo seriamente que el pudiera tener una novia si trata a las mujeres como simples juguetes-dijo Lucy.

Loke: Voy a estar siempre aquí para ti mi princesa.-Loke dijo. Entonces, se deshizo del abrazo y se despidió con un suave beso en la frente se su querida ama.

Lucy: Ok, Kitty.-Lucy dijo sonriendo.

Loke: ¿Kitty?-Loke le preguntó divertido. -Lucy soy un León no un gatito.

Lucy: Lo sé jeje.

Loke: Ten cuidado, Lucy. -Loke dijo con una voz triste y desapareció hacia el mundo de los espíritus.

Lucy suspiró y tomó su mochila que estaba cerca de la roca donde había descansado. -Siempre has estado enamorado de mí, ¿cierto? Aunque no hayamos estado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero no puedo amarte más que un hermano o amigo y tú lo sabes, Loke -La mujer rubia pensó entristecida.- Ahora tengo darme prisa o ése idiota puede venir a por mí. No quiero volver a verlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que trato a mis amigos como si fueran simples herramientas?

Eso no era lo que mi madre me enseñó. Yo respeto mis espíritus celestiales y cuido de ellos. No sabes nada, Laxus.

...

-¿Dónde diablos te encuentras mujer?- se preguntó Laxus, al mismo tiempo que buscaba Blondie.

-No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla, porque su suerte está echada. -El gran lobo negro dijo.

-Ese lobo... lo que quería con ella... -Laxus se dijo a sí mismo.

Laxus llegó a un claro del bosque y examinó algunas ramas rotas por el camino.

-Estaba aquí no hace mucho tiempo...-Laxus sonrió socarronamente y usó sus rayos para tele transportarse más rápido.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lucy estaba cansada de caminar todo el día. No tenía más agua y estaba sedienta.

-Maldita sea estoy reventada. -Lucy se quejó.

Llamó a Plue para tener un poco de compañía.

Plue: Pupun pupun-dijo canis minor.

Lucy: Estoy bien, Plue.-Lucy dijo sonriendo alegremente. -Estamos cerca de Shirotsume.

Plue sonrió y comenzó a temblar como siempre lo hacía. Era una característica suya muy peculiar. El pequeño perro en forma de muñeco de nieve era de lo más lindo cuando hacía eso.

Lucy: Jeje -Lucy se rio.

Lucy miró de nuevo el mapa que Virgo le dio antes y vio que estaba casi llegando a la ciudad. Y estaba en lo correcto, porque diez minutos después vio la hermosa ciudad de Shirotsume.

Lucy ¡Yey! ¡Hemos llegado a Shirotsume Plue!-Lucy dijo abrazando el espíritu celestial.

Cuando ella entró a Shirotsume se quedó impresionada por la belleza que estaba en frente de ella. Como estaba oscuro no podía ver mucho, sin embargo, Lucy vio los altos arcos, cada uno con unos candelabros con lacrimas brillantes que iluminan todas las calles. El suelo de piedra era iluminado por todos los colores que los candelabros le daban. También había charcos de agua que reflejan las luces de noche y las sombras de las piedras de las calles.

Lucy: Nunca he visto una ciudad tan hermosa como esta. Y yo que pensé que mi día no podía ir a peor. Esto es increíble. -Lucy dijo mirando las calles de piedra cortada vacías aún abrazando a Plue.

Laxus: Tú eres increíble, Blondie.

El de corazón de Lucy se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz. -¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de él?-Lucy pensó temblando.

Lucy: Vete. Creo que ya he dejado claro que no quiero saber nada más de ti.-dijo Lucy de una firma expectante. -Espera un minuto, ¿por qué me ha dicho que soy increíble? Olvídate de él, Lucy. Virgo quedó muy malherida por su culpa y ni ha pedido disculpas por ello y por ser un idiota.-pensó la maga celestial indignada.

Laxus: Tenemos una misión que hacer.-dijo un obvio Laxus cuando se puso delante de ella. ; ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo? Te estaba esperando.

Lucy: Sí, y si crees que después de decirme todo lo que me has dicho y además que te has comportado conmigo como un vulgar idiota pervertido y un egocéntrico y hombre egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo tienes el derecho de venir a por mí sin pedirme ni siquiera disculpas. -Lucy siseó con rabia.

Laxus: Pedir disculpas porqué, Blondie. Si has sido tú la que empezó a atacarme.-Laxus dijo con una cara que dice 'si crees que voy a pedirte disculpas'.

Lucy apretó los puños y dijo con una voz envenenada:

Lucy: Como pensaba no eres nada más que un cínico. -Lucy dijo y se retiró.

-Mierda. Si se me escapa una vez más mi reputación va a caer en picado. Tonta mujer, bueno si quiere unas disculpas yo te daré un unas -Laxus pensó enojado.

Laxus la agarró del brazo suavemente para prevenir que se marchara de nuevo, tan suavemente que ella pensó que quería pedirle disculpas.

Laxus: Está bien. No era mi intención hacerle tan daño a tu espíritu, ¿suficientemente?-Laxus dijo molesto mirando lejos de sus ojos color café.

Lucy mantuvo sus ojos en él, pero no dio una respuesta al mago del rayo.

Laxus: ¿Y para ser un pendejo…? -Laxus dijo con rabia aún evidente en su rostro.

Lucy lo miró de nuevo a sus hermosos y terroríficos ojos color tormenta cuando dijo eso último y se dio cuenta que ésos ojos expresaban comprensión. Sin embargo, la expresión del rostro del mago nunca cambió.

Lucy ante esto pensó: -Laxus mantiene sus verdaderas emociones lejos de la gente... pero ¿por qué?-Lucy pensó sorprendida. -Tal vez él y yo somos iguales en algunos aspectos. Las personas nunca nos comprenden verdaderamente. ¿Él está usando su conducta impulsiva y pervertida como una máscara? ¿Podría ser cierto?

Lucy asintió por las disculpas y los dos magos fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche.

Lucy busca en su cartera un poco de dinero pero Laxus pagó por dos habitaciones separadas y Lucy sólo pensaba en una cosa:

-¿Ningún comentario pervertido sobre compartir una habitación o algo similar?-Lucy pensó inmediatamente. ¡Por qué estoy pensando esto! Es confuso... Uhug mejor voy a dormir, porqué mañana tenemos que comprar suplementos en las tiendas para cruzar las montañas.-Lucy pensó al entrar a su habitación.

Lucy: Buenas noches, Laxus. -dijo Lucy.

Laxus levantó la mano en modo saludó y entró en su propia habitación que estaba en frente de la de ella.

Lucy puso su mochila al lado de su cama y se lanzó de lleno sobre las sábanas blandas. -Estoy tan cansada que incluso la ducha puede esperar hasta mañana. Tuvimos caminar por dos días... y mañana vamos a cruzar las montañas. Me voy a morir. -Lucy se quejó.

Lucy se durmió inmediatamente, pero ella no sabía que alguien logró poner su chaqueta con pelo alrededor para salvar a la maga del frío de Shirotsume.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¿?: Estás andando hacia tu propia muerte, maga celestial.-alguien dijo mirando a la luz de la luna con una sonrisa siniestra.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …..

¿Por qué Laxus es tan reservado? ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con su pasado? ¿Su arrogancia y comportamiento pervertido es una máscara o está tratando de ser amable con Lucy para hacerla suya? Jajaja lo siento por la tardanza en la actualización pero espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

En el siguiente capítulo nuestros protagonistas van cruzar las montañas hacia Wass Forest ¿Qué es lo que los espera en el camino? Jeje ya se verá.


	7. Montañas nevadas

Hola chicos es bueno volver a verlos. Éste capítulo es bastante más largos que los anteriores, pero esperad al próximo que os prometo que os va a gustar más. :D Me alegro de que mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail en inglés y español les haya gustado a muchos.

En este capítulo vamos a ver cómo les va a ir el día a nuestros encantadores protagonistas a Shirotsume.

Sin más preámbulos,

**Capítulo 7 **

Previamente

Lucy: Buenas noches, Laxus. -dijo Lucy.

Laxus levantó la mano en modo saludó y entró en su propia habitación que estaba en frente de la de ella.

Lucy puso su mochila al lado de su cama y se lanzó de lleno sobre las sábanas blandas. -Estoy tan cansada que incluso la ducha puede esperar hasta mañana. Tuvimos caminar por dos días... y mañana vamos a cruzar las montañas. Me voy a morir. -Lucy se quejó.

Lucy se durmió inmediatamente, pero ella no sabía que alguien logró poner su chaqueta con pelo alrededor para salvar a la maga del frío de Shirotsume.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¿?: Estás andando hacia tu propia muerte, maga celestial.-alguien dijo mirando a la luz de la luna con una sonrisa siniestra.

Actualmente

Hacía mucho frío afuera y se podía ver la ventana entelada que tenía pequeñas gotas agua correteando por el transparente cristal. Era un día de lluvia y el cielo era de un color gris azulado pintado con nubes grises. La ventana estaba un poco abierta y una fría brisa pasaba entre las cortinas blancas del hotel, donde los magos de Fairy Tail pasaban la noche. La suave brisa levantó la suave tela de las cortinas, que estaban fijadas en el marco de la ventana.

En la habitación de Lucy, la maga celestial comenzó a estrechar sus extremidades cuando empezaba a despertarse. Sintió el frío y el repicar de las gotas encima del ventanal, tan pronto cuando se sentó encima de las sábanas suaves de su cama del hotel.

-Qué buen día-Lucy pensó con bostezo y se frotó los ojos aún dormida.

Lucy le gustaban ésos días de lluvia, ya que le transmitían paz y serenidad. Ella dejó que el aire fresco de la mañana entrara en sus pulmones y suspiró satisfecha. A continuación, notó que estaba cubierta con un abrigo peludo que, de alguna manera le parecía familiar. Era un abrigo grande que olía a aroma de pinos, lluvia y tormenta. Estaba segura de que no era suyo. Era demasiado enorme para ser de ella.

Lucy: ¿Cuando he visto este abrigo? ¿Y por qué no estoy bajo las sábanas de mi cama? Yo estaba tan cansada que seguramente me he quedado dormida encima de mi cama sin pensar en abrigarme...-se dio cuenta.

Miró la habitación, porque no fue capaz de hacerlo por la noche debido a su cansancio. Se trataba de un simple hotel rústico, incluso había una chimenea de piedra de piedras cuidadosamente cortadas. Era muy bonito y lindo. A Lucy le encantó. Sonrió para sí misma y saboreó con la mirada el hermoso lugar en donde se encontraba.

Lucy: Ahora tengo que tomar una ducha, en serio. -Lucy se quejó. Y, a continuación, voy a desayunar con Laxus. Ah...tenía razón.-Lucy dijo al darse cuenta. -Ya sabía que ese abrigo me parecía tan familiar, porque lo llevé hace dos días. Pero, ¿Por qué de repente Laxus es tan dulce conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él? No tengo por qué entender su bipolaridad... tal vez ¿es que Laxus trata de ocultar algo? Ayer me pareció que era realmente diferente por dentro y que su arrogancia y su maldito comportamiento era sólo una fachada. Voy a corroborarlo después de tener una ducha encantadora.-Lucy suspiró y se deslizó por debajo del abrigo de Laxus y salió de la cama. A continuación, la plegó con cuidado y la puso encima de la mesita de dormir que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Después, Lucy miró hacia abajo y vio que ella se encontraba vestida con la misma ropa que había usado para caminar hasta Shirotsume y no es que estuvieran muy limpias que digamos.

Lucy: Madre mía. ESTOY HORRIBLE. -Lucy lloriqueó.

La maga celestial abrió su equipaje para coger ropa de abrigo limpia, cuando algo de su bolsa cayó en el suelo. Lucy dirigió su cabeza hasta el objeto que había caído, para averiguar qué golpeó el piso de la habitación, y se encontró que eran las cartas que siempre escribía para su madre fallecida.

Lucy las miró tristemente.

-Madre... siempre se recuerdo tu risa y tus bellas historias de las estrellas de nuestro amado cielo. Siempre sabías que decirme en los malos momentos y así animarme... -Lucy suspiró con una notoria tristeza cuando pensó en su infancia.

Las cartas que escribía a su madre, la ayudaban a sobrellevar ésa dura pérdida, aunque sabía que ella había fallecido hace mucho tiempo.

-Después de la ducha, le escribiré... ha sido imposible para mí tener tiempo de hacerlo después de todo por lo que he pasado estos días tan duros. -Lucy pensó.

Lucy caminó hacia el baño de la habitación del hotel y se quedó boquiabierta ante la impresionante vista que se puso delante suya. El cuarto de baño estaba decorado con piedras talladas y la tina también era hecha de piedras y hermosamente decorada. También había zonas de hidromasaje, no tenía nada más que desear.

Ella aplaudió con alegría.

Lucy: ¡Olé! ¡Voy a pasar seguro todo el día aquí! -Lucy sonrió encantada.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando pensó acerca de su viaje a las montañas. -Santo cielo... tengo que caminar en este tiempo!

Lucy miró a Horologium y vio que eran las 7:00 a.m.

-Bien, tengo suficiente tiempo hasta las 9:00 a.m. -Lucy pensaba que en esa hora Laxus ya estaría despierto para comprar algunas cosas para cruzar la gran montaña.

Lucy encendió el grifo para el agua caliente y dejo que llenara la enorme bañera de piedra.

-Me pregunto cuanto le debe haber costado a Laxus alquilar éstas habitaciones...de verdad tiene buen gusto para los lujos.-pensó la mujer rubia.

Cuando Lucy entró en la bañera suspiró cuando el calor del agua comenzó a aliviar su adolorido cuerpo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a caminar mucho. Por lo menos no dos días enteros, pero teniendo en cuenta que Laxus la arrastró el primer día poniéndola encima de sus hombros, la maga celestial pensó que necesitaba algo más que mucho entrenamiento.

-Vamos a ver qué es lo que va a pasar... y espero que esos lobos slayers no existan y que la pesadilla que tuve fuera sólo una broma o una ilusión. -Lucy pensó con preocupación.

Ella comenzó a lavarse con el champú con aroma a fresa y con el gel de baño de vainilla. Luego, aclaró su pelo con el agua caliente. Después de secarse con una toalla su cabeza, salió de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo con otra toalla del lindo baño. Lucy se miró en el espejo, al terminar el aseo, y comenzó a peinar su precioso pelo rubio. Ella no quería llamar a Cáncer o Virgo para las cosas ordinarias, para reservar su magia para posibles emergencias en la dura misión que los esperaba.

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder en una misión tan peligrosa como esta. -Lucy asintió para sí misma.

Cuando la maga celestial terminó de tratar estar presentable, salió del cuarto de baño. Aún envuelta en un toalla y el baño aún lleno de vapor de agua, Lucy se sentó en la cama y buscó en su equipaje, que estaba al lado de su cama, papel y pluma para escribir la carta a su madre.

_Querida madre Layla Heartfilia,_

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te escribí. Me han ocurrido muchas cosas des de entonces..._

_He estado ocupada, y debido a eso no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir nuevos capítulos para mi novela llamada Fairy Tail y mis cartas hacia ti._

_En primer lugar, tengo que decirte que el Maestro Makarov me ha enviado en una misión de tres meses con un arrogante y egocéntrico mago de rango S llamado Laxus Dreyar._

_En segundo lugar, he pasado por montón de situaciones difíciles, en parte por culpa del engreído que tengo como acompañante. El primer día de la misión, no paró de dejarme claro que yo no era nada más que una débil maga que algún día iba a ser echada de Fairy Tail cuando el se convirtiera en maestro del gremio. La gente dice que él es el nieto del Maestro Makarov, pero no veo el parecido. Quizá debido a la mala conducta de ése estúpido, además_

_que es un ser asquerosamente pervertido. Aunque endemoniadamente sexy y apuesto, vaya problema. Su abuelo, por el contrario, cuida de nosotros como si fuéramos sus propios hijos con mucho amor, cosa que Laxus dudo que haga en su propia vida._

_Durante el primer día, en la ciudad de Oshibana también me hizo sentir inútil y tuve suficiente, estallé. También me dijo que no era nada más que una niña mimada que huyó de su casa debido a que no quería casarme. Parece una discusión de niños...pero no sabes que es sentir como tu doloroso pasado te sea echado en tu cara como si fuera tu propia culpa de que tu padre te haya tratado de una forma tan cruel. Por eso, hui en un parque y fui agredida por unos hombres de un bar, donde habíamos comido o por lo menos Laxus. Pensaba que ni saldría viva de allí...pero, de alguna manera Laxus me rescató. Luego, tomó su abrigo peludo y me la puso para que tuviera algo con qué cubrirme hasta que pudiera cambiar mi ropa rasgada. A veces no entiendo a los magos mayores o al menos a ése mago de rango S. Puede que sea un idiota o un buen muchacho. Bueno... ser una buena persona no es que sea una de las mejores cualidades de ése pervertido y vulgar idiota. Él sólo estuvo de acuerdo en alquilar un mágico coche para ir a Shirotsume sólo si me desnudaba para él ( ¡Pero quién se a creído que es ese maldito pervertido!). Por lo tanto, le pateé su entrepierna y corrí para el bosque... jeje._

_Después de mi marcha, él logró hacerse conmigo y me arrastró hacia Shirotsume sobre sus hombros como si yo no fuese más que una muñeca de porcelana. Acampamos para pasar la noche en la falda de las primeras montañas y al día siguiente, seguiríamos nuestro viaje. Lo malo es que durante la noche tuve un sueño extraño sobre un licántropo. Era un enorme lobo negro y creo que no voy a olvidarme de ésa horripilante imagen durante mucho tiempo. No sabia lo que significaba y si no fue sólo un simple sueño. Así, que ayer decidí consultar a Crux para obtener alguna información. Me dijo que tal vez esas criaturas estaban relacionados con los lobos slayers, humanos que se podían convertir en lobos como los dragón slayers en partes de un dragón. Qué miedo... ¿no crees?_

_Tuve que compartir una tienda de campaña con el mago pervertido cuando acampamos durante la noche en el bosque. Él muy sinvergüenza me abrazó mientras dormía y quién sabe si me llegó a meter mano también. ¡Ha estado jugando conmigo como si fuera su propio juguete! Yo no sé qué hacer con él. También, ayer me robó mi primer beso y hirió gravemente a Virgo con su poder en una pelea. A continuación, le abofeteé porque dijo que usaba mis espíritus como si fueran unos escudos. ¿¡Pero cómo se atreve!? Pero, cuando él me lo pidió disculpas, vi algo extraño en su mirada... Quizás su pasado es peor de lo que el Maestro Makarov me dijo antes de ir a la misión. No lo sé._

_Ahora me encuentro en un hotel encantador y hoy compraremos algunas cosas para cruzar la montaña hacia nuestro destino Wass Bosque._

_Voy a escribirte cuando pueda y a ser posible lo más pronto que pueda._

_Tu amada hija,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy suspiró cuando terminó de escribir su carta.

-Y cuando tenga más tiempo libre voy a escribir más capítulos para Levy Macgarden. Ella ha sido tan agradable conmigo, aunque ella fuera una de las más perjudicadas en el ataque de Phantom Lord. No sabía que encontraría una chica tan apasionada por los libros como ella. Cuando regrese voy a pasar más tiempo con ella y más charlas o noches de chicas jeje-pensó Lucy con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lucy se puso su ropa abrigada de invierno y limpió su habitación. Después ella salió de allí con la intención de ir a desayunar. Pensaba ir a llamar a Laxus para bajar a comer. Vio la puerta de su compañero delante de la suya cuando cerró su puerta tras de ella. Estaba a punto de golpear la madera de la puerta con sus finos nudillos para llamar al mago rubio, pero pensó que tal vez todavía estaba durmiendo, porque no eran más de las 8:30. Y ella quería darle su abrigo.

Lucy tomó coraje y dio dos pasos para llegar a la puerta de Laxus.

-Voy a llamar. -Lucy dijo para sí misma.

Cuando ella puso su puño derecho delante de la puerta oyó voces que venían de dentro. Curiosa puso la oreja en la puerta de madera.

¿?:Laxus...-una voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la puerta. - Dame más...-La mujer ronroneó como una puta.

Lucy quitó de enseguida su oído de la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en qué se encontraba. Se fue de allí caminando con pasos sigilosos, más que avergonzada, hacia abajo para tomar algo de desayuno.

-Pervertido...-Lucy pensó mientras caminaba. -No es que tenga nada en contra si se tira a cualquier mujer que encuentra. Son sus asuntos, no los míos. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué estoy tan enojada? Lucy pensó enojada. -Tal vez porque yo esperaba que lo que había visto por la noche en sus ojos fuera verdad, como si hubiera algo entre nosotros. -ella pensó con ironía.

Cuando la maga celestial llegó al restaurante del hotel, se encontró con una mujer con cabello largo oscuro que apareció detrás de ella. La mujer pelinegra la miró de reojo y con desprecio.

Lucy ignoró a la arrogante mujer, y les pidió creps de fresa para el desayuno y un batido de fresa con leche.

La mujer no toleró que Lucy la ignorara y se le acercó con aire de superioridad.

¿?: ¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?-dijo la pelinegra con voz de veneno.

Lucy que se encontraba delante de la mesa del bar miró a la magnífica y sexy curvilínea mujer.

Lucy: ¿Perdona? -Lucy dijo con un tono de voz autoritaria.

¿?: No me mires de esa forma pequeña puta, en realidad no creo como ha podido ver algo en ti. -La mujer pelinegra dijo.

Lucy: ¿De qué estás hablando? Y no me hables como si aún no me conocieras. No te he hecho nada.-Lucy agarró la llave de tauro para su propia seguridad.

¿?: Sí que has hecho una cosa que me molesta. Con sólo haber nacido en este mundo es más que suficiente- la mujer empezó diciendo.

Laxus: Vete, puta.-Laxus dijo al llegar al bar para el desayuno.

La morena miró al mago rubio con ojos muy abiertos y desapareció por la puerta enojada y frustrada.

Cuando Lucy vio Laxus evitó encontrarse con su mirada aún muy avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido ésa mañana.

Laxus levantó una ceja al no entender el raro comportamiento de su compañera de misión.

Lucy tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a una mesa muy lejos del mago del rayo.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ésta maldita mujer? -Laxus pensó un poco confundido.- ¡Ya le he pedido disculpas a Blandee maldita sea! ¿Por qué coño me anda evitando? -Laxus pensó notoriamente enojado.

-Quiero estar sola. ¿Por qué esa mujer me dijo eso?- Lucy pensó aún confusa. -No necesito que me ayude ése idiota podría habérmelas arreglado sola y así podría haber tenido más tiempo para tener relaciones sexuales con la mujer que yo escuche en el otro lado de la puerta-Lucy pensó cabreada. -Puedo cuidar de mí misma, maldita sea.

Lucy mordió su crep de fresa y se tomó un sorbo de su batido. No es que tuviera demasiado hambre después de la mañana que había pasado. Siguió comiendo cuando Laxus tomó una silla enfrente de ella. Lucy le ignoró y bebió más de su batido.

Laxus estaba indignado por la mujer rubia pero trató de mantener la calma.

Laxus: ¿Siempre comes fresas y leche? -Laxus preguntó de repente.

Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron cuando ella estaba bebiendo su batido. -¿LECHE?-Lucy pensó horrorizada, ya que todavía estaba pensando en Laxus teniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer durante la noche.

El batido resbaló entre las manos de la maga celestial y se estrelló contra el suelo del restaurante.

Laxus: ¡Hay, Blandee! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo! -Laxus dijo en voz alta.

Lucy: Ahumó-Lucy dijo y miró los vidrios rotos del batido que se encontraba en el suelo. -Lo siento . -Lucy dijo e hizo el ademán para limpiar ése desastre cuando fue detenida por un brazo.

Camarero: Señorita deje que limpie esto por ti. -El camarero dijo al recoger uno de los cristales rotos.

Lucy: Lo siento señor, no sé que es lo que me ha pasado... -Lucy se inclinó avergonzado al camarero.

Camarero: Está bien. Termine sus creps y no se preocupe por su bebida. -El camarero dijo y terminó de limpiar el desastre del piso del restaurante.

Algunos clientes miraron a la mujer rubia por lo que ocurrió. Lucy jugueteó con sus dedos avergonzada y miró a su plato aún lleno de comida.

Laxus: Está bien.-Laxus dijo y puso uno de sus musculosos brazos sobre la mesa cuando el camarero se había ido. -¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa? -dijo molesto.

Lucy: Nada.-dijo Lucy.

Laxus: Oh Sí, ya lo veo. -Laxus dijo irónicamente.

Lucy: Como si a ti te importara. Y ¿quién era esa mujer?-Lucy dijo grosera. Quería estar sola y él la estaba desquiciando.

Laxus: ¿Esa mujer? Una mujer con la que sólo he pasado una noche. ¿Qué? ¿Celosa?- Laxus sonrió socarronamente con coquetería.

Lucy: ¿Celosa? No me hagas reír. En serio, no sé lo que ha podido ver en ti. -Lucy dijo comiendo.

La sonrisa de Laxus desapareció y miró la mujer rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Blondie... más te vale retirar eso o creo que tu hermoso culo acabará adolorido por mis rayos. No me importa que seas mujer.-Laxus pensó apretando los dientes.

Lucy miró el desquiciado Laxus y dijo:

Lucy: Mira Laxus hoy no estoy de buen humor, así que antes de que lamente tener que decir algo que no quiero lo mejor será que te vayas y me dejes sola con mis propios asuntos.-Lucy dijo más bien para justificar su comportamiento grosero.

-¡Él es un maldito pervertido!-Lucy pensó.

Laxus se levantó de la silla para ir a buscar su desayuno, pero fue detenido por la voz de Blandee.

Lucy: Quería ir abajo para desayunar contigo y así planificaríamos cómo íbamos a cruzar las montañas. -Lucy dijo de repente.

Laxus sonrió socarronamente cuando miró a la hermosa mujer rubia.

Laxus: Ah, con que eso, ¿no? ¿Por qué no llamaste a mi puerta? Podrías haberte unido.-Laxus rió burlonamente con arrogancia.

Lucy: ¿Eeeh? -Lucy gritó. -¡Prefiero antes morir que unirme contigo en cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo, pervertido!

Laxus se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la mesa del bar para pedir el desayuno, todavía con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios.

-Qué dolor de cabeza. Ella tenía que estar en frente de mi puerta cuando estaba ocupado. Maldita mujer. -El mago de rango S pensó enojado. -Pero creo que ella va a caer por mí antes de lo que esperaba.-Laxus sonrió socarronamente. -Joder. Blondie es mejor que todas las mujeres con que he estado. Ésa puta morena fue eso, una perra con quien sólo he pasado una noche.

Laxus ordenó tres platos con huevos y tocino y una cerveza. El mismo camarero que había limpiado el desastre de Blondie preparó la comida de Laxus.

Camarero: Aquí tienes, señor.-El camarero dijo cuando hubo terminado de preparar el desayuno de Laxus.

El mago de clase tomó su desayuno sin un "gracias" y se puso en otra tabla lejos de la malhumorada maga celestial.

-Cómo puede ser que coma tanto como Natsu.-se preguntó la maga celestial.-¿Será que como hace tanto ejercicio tiene que comer mucho? Pero que casualidad que también se marea en los transportes.

-Que pareja tan interesante. Son muy diferentes. Me pregunto cuál es su relación. -El camarero pensó.

Laxus estaba comiendo su comida cuando se dio cuenta de algo que lo sacó de sus casillas.

-¿¡Quién se cree que es esa mujer para que me diga lo que debo hacer?! ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre blando o qué? ¡Como si algo así fuera a suceder! YO soy el Todopoderoso Laxus Dreyar no el simple nieto de Makarov. -Laxus pensó con ira.

Laxus se levantó violentamente cuando terminó su desayuno. Su mesa casi se rompió con la fuerza de su movimiento.

Lucy, quien se encontraba dos tablas más lejos del mago rubio lo miró con una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? -pensó aburrida. -Es como un niño a veces.

Laxus caminó hacia Lucy y ella trago saliva.

Laxus: Nos vamos. Ahora. -dijo con grosería Laxus.

-¿Qué? Pensaba qué de ahora en adelante sería una persona diferente, ya que se disculpó conmigo, aunque a su manera. Pero estaba realmente equivocada.-Pensó la maga celestial con sarcasmo.

Lucy: Ok.-dijo Lucy.

Lucy fue el ademán de pagar su desayuno, pero un brazo fuerte la agarró por la cintura y la arrastró fuera del hotel.

Lucy: ¿¡Qué?! ¡Laxus! -Lucy gritó cuando vio quien era el hombre que la agarró con una fuerza tan brutal. -¡Déjame por una maldita vez caminar por mi propio pie!

Laxus: Ya he pagado por tu desayuno No es necesario que hagas un escena, Blondie. Pero me debes una. -Laxus dijo sin importancia.

Lucy: Yo no te he pedido que pagaras la comida por mí. Así que no te debo nada.-Lucy dijo.

Laxus: Bueno. Un hotel de lujo, tu comida favorita...

Lucy: Si has hecho todo eso para echármelo en cara no te sirve de nada. Hace tiempo que hui de los lujos por muchas razones.-dijo la maga celestial.

Laxus miró a la chica que quería deshacerse del abrazó y se preguntó cuáles fueron las razones, pero no le dio importancia y la ignoró.

Laxus: 'Bad girl'-Laxus dijo.

Laxus todavía arrastraba a una despechada Lucy ahora por el brazo hacia un almacén donde podrían comprar los suministros que necesitaban.

Laxus: Tenemos que comprar los suministros para cruzar la montaña si no lo recuerdas, Blondie. -Laxus dijo de mala gana a la maga celestial.

Lucy: Ya, ya. ¿Y me dices que también te acordabas de nuestra misión cuando te follaste a esa puta?-dijo Lucy enojada.

-¿Qué cojones? -Laxus pensó.

Laxus agarró a Lucy por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la pared de la tienda. El mago de clase S estaba realmente enojado.

Cuando la maga celestial lo miró a los ojos verde-azulados una onda de pánico recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer de puro miedo. Laxus daba miedo. Lucy tembló ante la intimidante presencia del mago rubio, quién la tenía inmovilizada con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

-Éste no es el nieto de Makarov. Es un completo loco.-pensó Lucy aterrorizada.-hasta pienso que mejor sería que me devorara ese lobo.

Él puso un brazo en la pared y puso su rostro más cercano a la mujer rubia.

Laxus: Escúchame bien, rubia. Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman o esta misión conmigo se va a convertir en un infierno para ti, ¿entendiste bien? -Laxus dijo con una ira incontrolada y apretando con fuerza la chica rubia contra la pared. -Y ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te importa con quien me ando si tu no estas ni interesada en mí?-Laxus casi gritó la última parte.

La respiración de Lucy se hizo más pesada y gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por su frente y cuello cuando sintió el aliento de Laxus cerca de su rostro. Sintió que el aire de su alrededor se hacía cada vez más sofocante y más cuando ella estaba presa contra la pared con el cuerpo de Laxus muy cerca del suyo.

La maga celestial reunió valor después de calmar sus miedos y dijo:

Lucy: Sí, no son mis asuntos. No digo que no puedes hacer lo que te apetezca con tu propia vida, pero yo entonces tengo también el mismo derecho. Des de que empezamos la misión me has tratado como si fuera tu perro que te tenía que seguir a todas partes, pero yo también tengo vocación y criterio propio. Si somos compañeros en esta misión, aunque hubiera preferido hacerla con otra persona, debemos actuar juntos.-dijo Lucy.

Laxus se calmó un poco y aflojó el agarre.

Laxus: Yo nunca he dicho que no pudieras hacer lo que quisieras.-Laxus dijo más calmado.

Lucy: Déjame recordar aquella vez que quería alquilar un coche y sólo lo podría hacer si me desnudaba para ti, ¿recuerdas?-Lucy dijo rodando los ojos.

Laxus: Creo que ya quedó claro que me disculpé.-Laxus dijo irritado.

Lucy: De nada sirve disculparse si uno vuelve a cometer los mismos errores. Sigues comportándote como un idiota.-Lucy dijo indignada.-¿Lo ves? Por eso no confío en ti.

Laxus apartó la mirada de sus ojos achocolatados cuando dijo eso último. Una vez más sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho como si estuviera perdiendo algo.

-¿Qué cojones ocurre conmigo?. Mejor vamos a la tienda. -Laxus pensó.

Laxus deshizo el agarre de la chica y se apartó para que la rubia se reincorporara.

-Otros moretones para mi colección.-pensó Lucy con ironía.-Aunque esos no serán como el que tengo al lado de las costillas. Aún no se me fue la maldita herida que me hizo el Dragón Slayer de Hierro de nombre Gajeel. Fue en la batalla de Phantom Lord.

Laxus: ¿Vamos?-preguntó Laxus con impaciencia. Poco le gustaba esperar.-Tenemos que comprar los suministros. -Laxus suspiró y puso una mano sobre su rostro.

Lucy: Espera.-dijo Lucy y sacó el abrigo de Laxus de su equipaje.

Laxus: ¿De dónde la has sacado?-Laxus preguntó confuso.

Lucy: No seas bobo. Ayer me dormí encima de las sábanas ya que estaba reventada y me cubriste con esto.-Lucy dijo extrañada.

Laxus: Blondie, no tengo idea de que significa esto...pero yo no te he cubierto con mi abrigo.-Laxus dijo serio.

Lucy: ¿A qué te refieres?-Lucy dijo aterrorizada.

Laxus la miró pensativo y cogió su abrigo.

Laxus: Alguien o algo quiere impedirnos que logremos resolver la misión.-Laxus dijo analizando la situación.- Pero no te preocupes por eso no lograrán acercarse más.

Lucy: ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo que no lograrán acercarse más? ¡Si ya se han acercado a mí demasiado!

Laxus la miró detenidamente y sonrió con arrogancia.

Laxus: Parece ser que sabes algo más sobre eso. ¿No será que te colaste en mi habitación y me cogiste mi abrigo?-Sonrió con coquetería.

Lucy: ¡Claro que no!-Dijo Lucy inmediatamente.

Lucy palideció al pensar en la información que Crux le dijo.

Laxus: ¿Tenía razón?-Sonrió al ver la cara de la chica rubia.

Lucy: Cuando me paré aquella vez por el camino quería comprobar una cosa con una de mis llaves...

Laxus se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la maga y se puso serio, aunque le gustaba sentirse superior a esa mujer y sentir su miedo.

Laxus: ¿Y qué querías hacer con esa llave?-Laxus preguntó.

Lucy: Obtener información.

Laxus: Si me vas a explicar todo esto por partes mejor déjalo. Sólo respóndeme que está pasando aquí y qué es lo que sabes.-dijo Laxus cansado.

-Vaya quien iba a pensar que esa chica guardara tantos secretos. O también puede ser porqué no la conozco demasiado.-Se dijo un Laxus pensativo.

Lucy: En la noche en el campamento tuve un sueño extraño.

En eso Laxus prestó más atención.

-No era un simple sueño.-Laxus asintió para si mismo.

Laxus: Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Te encontraste con un licántropo negro?-Laxus preguntó pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Lucy: Espera un momento. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Lucy preguntó con sorpresa.

-Esa chica tiene más facetas que las páginas de un libro de enciclopedia.-Laxus pensó.-Me pregunto cuáles serán las siguientes.

Laxus: Tuve un sueño similar al tuyo.

Lucy: ¿Y que encontraste?

Laxus: ¿Que qué encontré? ¿Y qué quieres que sepa? Por alguna razón busca tu magia es lo único que sé. Pero parece ser que tú sabes algo más. Eres lista. No entiendo que haces con el Equipo de Natsu, son altamente destructivos y no tienen conciencia de la privacidad. He oído que invaden tu apartamento. Sólo tienes que tener valor y autoridad para decirles que no lo hagan. Te poned tu misma inferior a ellos.

Lucy: Son mis amigos. Y no lo hago por muchas razones. Primero, porqué a diferencia de mi ellos no han tenido antes una familia como yo y su pasado ha sido muy duro. Y segundo, porqué ellos son mi familia y les pienso proteger siempre.

Laxus: .-Laxus dijo.-¿Qué te dijo el espíritu?

Lucy: No mucho, la verdad. Pero...

Laxus levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta y con los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho.

Lucy: Sabes como funciona la magia de los Dragón Slayers, ¿verdad?-Lucy preguntó. -Conviertes tu cuerpo en partes de dragón para usar esa magia.

-Sé mucho más de lo que tu crees, chikie.-pensó el mago de rango S.

Laxus asintió.

Lucy: Pues también puede haber humanos que pueden convertirse en lobos para luchar. Conocidos como Lobos Slayers, mucho más poderosos que los licántropos, que sólo son criaturas mitológicas.

Laxus: ¿Me estas diciendo que tienen el mismo nivel que un dragón slayer?-Laxus preguntó atónito aunque no lo mostró.

Lucy: El problema es que no se tiene mucha información sobre ellos y ni siquiera se sabe si existen. Aunque se que algo está ocurriendo en ésta misión.

Laxus: Entonces iremos con más precaución.

-Ahora si que lo veo como un mago de rango S.-Lucy pensó.

Laxus fue tirando hacia la tienda pero fue parado por las palabras de la mujer rubia.

Lucy: Laxus, gracias.

Laxus se giró para observarla como si fuera algo extraño.

Laxus: ¿Por qué?

Lucy: Por escucharme.-Lucy dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Laxus: Tsk.-Laxus se giró. La chica había conseguido sonrojar al poderoso Laxus Dreyar.

-Malditas hormonas juveniles. Parece tan sexy ahora que me la tiraría.-pensó Laxus.-Espero que no tenga que esperar demasiado para eso.-sonrió pervertidamente.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail entraron en la tienda por los suministros para la montaña.

Abuelo: Buenos días. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? -un hombre viejo dijo detrás de un mostrador.

Lucy: Buenos días. -Lucy lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa. Antes de que Lucy pudiera pedir al hombre viejo las cosas que necesitaban fue detenida por una voz barítona.

Laxus: Necesitamos cuerdas de seguridad para escalar, linternas, bolsas de montaña, mantos, utensilios para subir las montañas más altas y otras cosas. -Laxus dijo.

Abuelo: Sí que necesitan mucho material jóvenes. ¿Van a cruzar las montañas en julio?-El hombre mayor preguntó con una mirada extraña.

Laxus: Sí. ¿Por qué?-preguntó Laxus.

Abuelo: Porque es la época de apareamiento de los Vulcans. Es muy peligroso para tu compañera ir allí.

-Malditas sea -Laxus pensó.

Laxus: Ella va a estar bien. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para encargarme de ellos.-El mago de rango S dijo en su ego.

Abuelo: Parecen gente poderosa. Puedo ver que son magos, pero hay algo de lo que necesitáis saber.

Lucy: Y ¿qué es, disculpe señor?-dijo la maga celestial.

Abuelo: No podéis usar hechizos o magia. Pueden crear avalanchas o desprendimientos de montaña, así que mejor vayan con cuidado.

Lucy: Pero, ¿cómo podemos evadir los Vulcans? -dijo Lucy.

Abuelo: El mes que viene será más seguro para ustedes.

-Tenemos dos días para encontrarnos con el alcalde de Wass Forest, ya que nos contrató para la misión. No podemos esperar a un mes.-pensó Lucy.

Laxus: No todo tiene que ver con la magia, chickie.-Laxus dijo a la maga celestial con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba sus musculosos bíceps. Pero, sin embargo, también estaba pensando en cómo podrían lograrlo.

-Nada de lo que yo no pueda hacer. -Laxus pensó seguro de si mismo.

Lucy rodó los ojos ante el mago tan chulo. Además que se mosqueó por el apodo. -Soy una mujer no un chickie.-Lucy pensó frustrada.

El hombre viejo lo puso todo en una bolsa grande y la subió sobre la mesa.

Abuelo: Todo esto os va a costar 500, 000 joyas. Normalmente les costaría 700, 000 joyas o más, pero porque sois magos os haré un descuento. Si vais a cruzar esas montañas debe ser una misión importante.-el hombre viejo dijo.

Lucy: Gracias, señor. -dijo Lucy. Sabía que Laxus no le iba a agradecer nada así que también hablaba por él.

Lucy y Laxus cogieron la bolsa y los dos magos salieron de la tienda. Después, se fueron a un supermercado para comprar alimentos suficientes para dos o tres días.

Lucy: Laxus. -dijo Lucy.

Laxus: ¿Uh?- dijo Laxus. Giró media cabeza hacia atrás, para observar a la hermosa rubia que lo seguía, con una sonrisa pervertida.

Lucy: No me mires de esta forma.-Lucy suspiró aburrida. -Puedo llamar a Virgo para cargar las bolsas y así no necesitaremos llevar todo esto.

Laxus: No podemos utilizar magia, por lo que tenemos que llevar todo nosotros mismos. Y vas a llevar tu parte, ¿De acuerdo? Puede que seas una mujer pero yo no soy blando con nadie- dijo Laxus.

Lucy: Sí ya sé que eres un total caballero.-Lucy dijo la última parte con sarcasmo.

Laxus: Me conoces bien.-dijo Laxus divertido. -Ahora debes aprender acerca de no depender de otras personas o de la ayuda de tus preciados espíritus.

Lucy se lo miró con otros ojos.

Lucy: ¿Por qué quieres hacerme más fuerte?

Laxus: Si no lo haces por ti misma alguien lo tiene que hacer.

Lucy: No necesito que nadie me ayude.

Laxus: Sin entrenar no irás muy lejos.-Dijo irritado.

-Además de me gustan las mujeres más fuertes. Si ahora está tan buena no me puedo ni imaginar como estará después de esta misión.-Laxus pensó babeando.

-Cruzar las montañas no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?-pensó Lucy.

Pero ella hubiera deseado que la respuesta fuese negativa.


End file.
